Bakugan: Brawler War
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis with a new team is back in action. A creep in a mask named Negoes with his subordinates seeks to destroy everything and he's having Dan and the original Battle Brawlers fight for him. It's going to take everything Davis and the others have if they wish to stop them and save their friends.
1. New Start

(Davis) Not long after we defeated the Dark Stars, we've all moved on with our lives. We've all been battling hard. Since our last battle last year, Leonidas evolved again and became Pyrus Force Leonidas. He and I are still holding the position of being number one. Yolei has done well with her life as she help runs all the battle arenas and systems like she's a vice president and she hasn't even graduated from high school yet. She's also got a new partner, Aquos Serpix, who is this serpent-like creature. T.K.'s been doing well himself as a brawler with his new partner, Ventus Trailin, who is this cool ninja bakugan. We owe all of this to Dan and the original Battle Brawlers. I don't know where we be without them.

"Davis, did you remember to clean your room?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Pretty much. I love to stay, but I promise a friend I meet up with him." Davis said. "Leo, are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Leonidas said as he jumped right into Davis' hand and the both of them headed out. Davis grabbed his bike and started riding through the streets. Davis' has grown a little and gained a whole new appearance. He is now wearing a dark red leather jacket with black paddings on his shoulders. He wore a shirt that was half white on top and aquamarine on the bottom with him wearing jeans. Another difference is that he wasn't in Odaiba anymore.

"Do you think you could slow down for once?" Leonidas said as he tried to stay on Davis' shoulder.

"I thought you liked going fast." Davis said. "I've got to admit, when Dad got transferred to Shibuya a few months ago, I wasn't too keen on moving here, but I'm glad I to be here."

"Yeah because you met someone that's almost just like you." Leonidas said. Davis pulled up to a burger stand as he was waiting for someone to show up.

"He should be here soon." Davis said as he was looking around for his new friend.

"Davis!"

"Takuya!" Davis called out as he spotted his friend, Takuya Kanbara. Takuya was Davis' age with him wearing a vest that mostly orange and topped off with it being red. He also wore a yellow shirt with brown pants and even had a set of goggles like Davis.

"Glad to see you made it." Davis said as the two high-fived. The both of them ordered food and got to talking. Ever since Davis moved to here, they've been pretty close friends.

"So you actually went to this Vestroia?" Takuya asked.

"Sure did. You should see it someday." Davis said.

"You make it sound like going there is an ideal vacation." Leonidas said.

"I would love to go one day and find me a bakugan partner." Takuya said. "Ever since I've heard about them, I've been trying to find the right partner. I'm hoping for a pyrus one like you, Leonidas."

"What can I say? When you're hot, you're hot." Leonidas said. Davis looked down on a electronic wristband and saw it was starting to go off.

"Something wrong?" Takuya asked.

"No. Hey, you want to meet a couple other friends of mine?" Davis asked.

"Sure." Takuya said as they finished up their food. Davis took Takuya to one of the local battle areas where people can come and battle each other. People with bakugan battled hard and there's battles going on almost constantly. Davis was leading Takuya somewhere around the back. "Where are we heading? I thought we were going to meet some of your friends."

"We're going to. Just follow me." Davis said as he continued to lead the way. Davis led to two special platforms.

"What are these?" Takuya asked.

"Just watch." Davis said. The two platforms lit up and two people were appearing out of them with Takuya's amazement. They were T.K. and Yolei. Yolei's new look was that of a navy blue sweater and sky blue skirt with blue and white striped long socks. T.K. wore a green shirt that looked like it was made from silk with black pants and wore a grey fishing hat. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Davis." Yolei said.

"How's it going?" T.K. said.

"Great. This is the friend I told you about. This is Takuya." Davis introduced, but Takuya was still awestruck by what he saw.

"Whoa! You two just appeared out of nowhere!" Takuya said.

"Teleportation system." Yolei said. "A little something I've created so that Davis and the rest of us can keep seeing each other. We're really coming along into the days of technology."

"Takuya, these are my friends from my old home." Davis said.

"I know who you are. You're T.K. and Yolei. You two are the second and third ranked battlers in the entire world." Takuya said. "You two are just behind Davis."

"I'm flattered you know us." Yolei said as both of their partners hopped out with Leonidas greeting them.

"How's it going, Leonidas?" Serpix asked.

"I've got no complaints so far." Leonidas said.

"That's not what you told me the last time we talked." Trailin said.

"Shush." Leonidas said as he didn't want the others to hear.

"Where are Hawkmon and Patamon?" Davis asked.

"They stayed home like Veemon apparently." Yolei said. "We told them we would be back in a few hours."

"Davis, since we're all here, let's go see some of the battles." Leonidas said.

"Sure." Davis said as all them moved towards the battlefield. When they got there, they saw there was a battle going on. A Subterra Mantris was getting bashed around by a figure that was moving so fast.

"Check it out. There's a battle going on right now." T.K. said. "Whoever is battle is moving incredibly fast."

"No joke. I can't see who it is." Trailin said. One of the people battling was a guy that was fifteen. He had black hair in a ponytail with a blue bandana over his head with small stars on it. He wore a blue jacket with Japanese symbol of light on the back. He wore grey pants with white stripes on the side and wore a white shirt with black fingerless gloves.

"Wait! That's Koji down there." Takuya said.

"You know him?" Yolei asked.

"He's an old friend of mine." Takuya said as they all headed down by the front row.

"You have skill, but you can't beat me. Speedrose!" Koji called out and his bakugan stopped. His bakugan was a fully armored warrior with what appeared to be thrusters on his arms. "You ready to finish this."

"I'm all set." Speedrose said.

"Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Speedrose held his arms together and his thrusters fired beams of light that blasted his opponent and turned it back to ball form.

"Battle over! Winner Koji Minamoto!" The entire crowd cheered for him. Koji looked over and spotted Takuya and the others.

"Takuya! Davis!" Koji said as he walked over to them.

"Hey! We just saw your battle end. Nice work." Davis said.

"Thanks." Koji said. "I'm actually glad you're here, Davis. I actually want to have the chance to battle you, right here and right now."

"You want to battle me?" Davis asked.

"Koji, you can't just ask a celebrity like Davis to have a battle." Takuya said.

"You're on." Davis accepted and Takuya feels like an idiot now. "I never turn down a challenge. Let's do this, Koji." Both of them headed to the arena and were ready to battle.

"We've got a special battle today. We've got Koji Minamoto going against Davis Motomiya, the current champion. Let the battle begin!"

"Let's do this! Gate Card Set!" Davis said as he tossed out the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Pyrus Force Leonidas!" Leonidas rose out on the field with a power level of 900.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Speedrose!" Speedrose rose out on the field and had an equal power level.

"It's an honor to meet you, Leonidas. I'll enjoy winning." Speedrose said.

"Don't celebrate yet, Speedrose. You still have to win." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Davis said as Leonidas glowed red. He flapped his wings and shot out a pulse of energy with his power level rising to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Speeder!" Koji said. Speedrose's thrusters connected and formed a shield of light that blocked out the attack. He wasn't even feeling it with his power rising to 1200 and Leonidas' dropping to 1000. "Ability Activate, Shooting Star Malestrom!" Speedrose had an increase of speed and was running circles under Leonidas. Speedrose created a twister of lightning that Leonidas got caught in it and his power was dropping again to 600.

"He's literally running circles around Leonidas!" T.K. said.

"That's the power in bakugan like Speedrose." Trailin said. "Where they lack in strength, they make up for it with their great speed."

"Ability Activate, Repulse Reflect!" Davis said. Leonidas created a red shockwave around him and repelled the twister with his power rising to 900.

"They certainly are skilled. Perhaps this won't be so easy." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Speed Trapper!" Koji said. Speedrose shot out beams of light from his thrusters and formed a sphere around Leonidas.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"This ability traps your bakugan and makes your abilities useless." Koji said. "I've got you trapped now."

"Don't be too sure. Gate Card Open! Enemy Purge!" Davis said as the card opened and Leonidas turned into a haos attribute.

"What?! He changed forms?" Koji said.

"Enemy Purge treats my bakugan as the same attribute as my opponent and makes your abilities useless against him." Davis said. "I still have all of his abilities as well. Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Leonidas stored up power as his power rose to 1400. Leonidas fired a powerful beam and blasted Speedrose with him returning to ball form.

"Koji's life gage 60%"

"Not bad. I can see why you're the champ. That doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight." Koji said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bring it. Bakugan Brawl!" Davis said. Both of them tossed their partners back in. "Ability Activate, Barrage Might!" Leonidas folded in his wings and covered in a red aura. He moved with great speed as he went from one place to another in the blink of an eye. He appeared in front of Speedrose and gave him a barraged of punches. Leonidas power rose up to 1300.

"You think you can beat Speedrose in a match of speed? Don't make me laugh." Koji said. "Ability Activate, Acceleration Raise!" Speedrose was covered in yellow aura and matched Leonidas with his power going to 1300. It was like flashes of red and yellow against each other.

"If speed can't help us, we've got other methods." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Upper Momentum!" Just as Speedrose was about to attack again, Leonidas dodged it and got right under him. He released his wings and shot straight up with him ramming into Speedrose.

"Speedrose!" Koji called out in concern with Speedrose's power dropping to 1000 and Leonidas rising to 1600. "Ability Activate, Velocity Cyclone!" Speedrose jammed his thrusters on Leonidas and shot out a cyclone that pushed him back and their powers becoming 1300.

"Look at them go out there!" Takuya said.

"No joke. That Koji guy has got some real power." Serpix said. Leonidas and Speedrose faced each other for a powerful attack.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!"

"Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Both of them used their ace abilities and the two attacks collided. The two attacks was causing surge of power as it was starting to build up. It exploded with all four being blown back. The match was becoming too much for the arena to handle. Yolei reached for the wristband on her.

"Emergency shutdown! Stop the battle!" Yolei said. The systems were starting to shut down as there was a great flash from the power.

…..

Davis

Davis opened his eyes, but when he did, he was somewhere else. He looked around and saw the ruins of a city.

"What is this?" Davis said as he looked around and he spotted someone he knew. "Dan? Dan, is that you?" Davis went to him, but there was an explosion. He looked and saw other bakugan, even Drago, with Dan's friends being the ones who are attacking. "Dan, what are you doing?" Another explosion went off and Davis lost sight of the others.

…

"Davis? Davis, can you hear me?" Davis was starting to wake up and saw he was back in the arena and saw his friends gathered around him with Takuya and Koji.

"Are you okay?" T.K. asked.

"Not really. I saw something bizarre. Dan and the other brawlers were attacking a civilization." Davis said.

"What?" T.K. said.

"Why would Dan and the others attack anything? You must have been dreaming." Yolei said, but Davis wasn't sure since it felt so real.

….

In a dark room in an unknown area was a menacing looking chair with someone in it. His outfit was dark purple spandex that looked like a suit with purple shoulder pads that almost looked like pearls and wore a helmet with red giant lenses with a piece of metal around the mouth.

"The time has finally come. The Battle Brawlers will destroy everything they cherish."

(Davis) I can't stop thinking about that dream. Why would Dan and the others do such a thing? What's also with this one girl named Nichole? It's almost like trouble follows her around. I think I see why with the name of her partner. It's all next time. Bakugan Brawl!


	2. The Cursed Bakugan

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

"Coming through! Excuse me! Move it!" Davis said as he and Veemon were running through the city on his way to school.

"Davis, I thought you would have learned by now that you should listen to your alarm clock." Veemon said.

"I never learn." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Leonidas said. Davis wasn't really watching where he was going and he ran right into a girl. Leonidas was knocked off him as both of them dropped to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt." Davis said.

"Watch where you're going." Davis looked to see the girl she ran into. She was about his age with purple hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with a small jacket with the shoulders pink and the rest dark purple. She wore jean shorts with white heeled shoes and purple gloves.

"Sorry about that." Davis said as he grabbed Leonidas. "You okay, Leo?"

"It's a good thing I can't feel pain in this form." When the girl heard him say Leo, it seemed to have peaked her interest.

"Sorry about that, but we need to go." Veemon said as Davis got right up and they got moving again. The girl watched them go and she seemed excited about something.

"Did you catch that Cursedra?" The girl asked and a Darkus bakugan appeared on her shoulder.

"I sure did." Cursedra said as she sounded to be a female bakugan.

"I think we're going to have some fun." The girl said.

…

Unknown Space

The masked man sat in his chair. He claimed to want the Battle Brawlers to destroy everything they cherished. He looked on the monitors of two worlds and one of them was Davis' world.

"Stinger, get in here." The masked man said. A door opened up and a young man with silver hair and a green hoodie and pants walked right into the room.

"You called, Master Negoes?" The man known as Stinger said.

"The time has come for us to make our move." Negoes said as she showed a picture of Davis' world. "I want you to go into this world while Mathew and Casandra work to obtain our ultimate goal."

"What's so special about this world?" Stinger asked.

"I've detected a trace of the power I seek in that world." Negoes said. "Go down there and investigate. I'll send the others as surveillance, but you are to handle any forms of resistance."

"Does that mean I can blow anyone I want away? I'm going to enjoy this." Stinger said and gave off a creepy giggle.

…

Shibuya

"Do you always have to give it a close call at class?" Takuya asked as he and Davis were walking through the park with school over.

"I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't listen." Veemon said.

"I couldn't help it." Davis said. "I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had. The one where I saw my friends attacking a city. They would never do something like that."

"Davis, it was just a dream. Get over it." Takuya said, but Davis just couldn't. Davis looked ahead and saw someone he thought he knew. He had short black hair with his shirt designed like the night sky. He wore white pants with a black vest over it.

"Koji!" Davis called out, but he didn't even noticed him. Davis went over to talk to him and got his attention. "Koji, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person." The boy said.

"I'm over here." Davis looked ahead and saw the real Koji. He looked at both of the boys and saw they looked the same.

"Two Kojis?!" Davis said.

"There's only one." Takuya said.

"This is my twin brother, Koichi." Koji said.

"You must be Davis. It's nice to meet you." Koichi said as he held out his hand and Davis took it with a friendly shook.

"Same here. Sorry about that. I really thought you were Koji." Davis said. It seemed like they were on friendly turns, but Davis felt water poured down on his head.

"What the…?" Takuya said as he looked up with the others and they saw the girl Davis ran into before sitting on a branch and she poured some water on his head.

"You looked like you needed that." The girl said.

"It's you again!" Davis said.

"That wasn't really nice." Koichi said as the girl jumped down.

"Who are you exactly?" Leonidas asked.

"I'm Nichole Vastin, but please call me Nikki."

"So is there something we can help you with?" Koji asked.

"I know you are Davis Motomiya." Nikki said as she pointed at him. "I was wondering if you would like to have a little battle."

"A battle? After you just dumped some water on my head?" Davis said.

"She looks like she likes a little trouble." Leonidas said.

"Don't say that. I'm actually a nice girl once you get to know me." Nikki said. "If you're interested in a battle, I'll wait by the arena." She walked up with the boys to think who this girl is.

"She's a strange one." Takuya said.

"No joke." Koji said.

"Are you actually going to battle her?" Koichi asked.

"One battle couldn't hurt." Davis said and decided to go and follow her. Nikki was out ahead of the boys and was just minding her own business. She looked to the side and saw a strange light coming out of nowhere on the other side of a hill.

"Cursedra, did you see that?" Nikki asked.

"I sure did." Cursedra said and the two of them went to check it out. Once they reached over the hill, they saw stinger coming out of some sort of portal.

"So this is the place." Stinger said as he had a look around.

"Hey!" Stinger looked to his side and saw Nikki coming down to meet him. "Who are you and where did you just come from?"

"Get lost. I'm here on business." Stinger said, but then gave a creepy smirk and held out a card. "That is unless you want some trouble."

"I live for trouble." Nikki said. "If you're challenging me to a battle, I accept."

"Nikki, I'm not sure about this. There's something not right about this." Cursedra said as she was having a bad feeling.

"It will be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Nikki said.

"Are you ready to fight? Gate Card Set!" Stinger said as he tossed the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Ventus Swallon!" A birdman that had a robin's head with talons for feet and two sets of wings flew on the field and held a power level of 900.

"You want me to battle this girl? This shouldn't take long." Swallon said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Cursedra!" Cursedra flew out on the field for she had wings and a human figure. She had a long neck and flat head, almost like a dragon's, with yellow horns curving back and wore boots with a one piece of armor with a power level of 900.

"I'll make quick work of this tweedy bird." Cursedra said.

"Ability Activate, Volley Twist!" Stinger said. Swallon spun around and he created a tornado right under Cursedra and lifted her in the air and her power dropped to 700.

"Ability Activate, Barrier Hex!" Nikki said. Cursedra unleashed a bright black light that stopped the twister and had Swallon's power dropped to 600. "Ability Activate, Curse Drive!" Cursedra held out her horns and moved like a drill. She rammed against Swallon and their powers changed to 400 and 900.

"Hey, I found her!" Nikki looked behind her and saw Davis and the boys.

"I thought she was going to battle me." Davis said.

"Who is that guy? I've never seen him before." Koji said.

"How sweet. We're getting an audience together to see you defeated." Stinger said. "Ability Activate, Swallow Blew!" Swallon shot out a barrage of energy blasts with his power rising to 900. Cursedra tried her best to avoid the blasts and dropped to the ground. "I've got you. Gate Card Open! Agers End." Cursedra's body was turning to stone and her power dropping. "Agers End will petrified your bakugan until she has no power left."

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Blight Seeker!" Nikki said. Cursedra shot lasers from her eyes and destroyed the gate card with herself being free and her power rose up 1100. Cursedra fired the lasers again and blasted Swallon down into ball form.

"Stinger's life gage 60%"

"No way!" Stinger said.

"This battle is far from over. Gate Card Set!" Nikki said as she tossed in a card. "Bakugan Brawl! One more time Cursedra!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Take them down, Swallon!" Stinger said. "Ability Activate, Aerial Strife!" Swallon flew down in green streaks with his power rising to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Cursed Gale!" Nikki said. Cursedra shot out a blast of wind that pushed Swallon back and his power dropped to 800. "Time to add a little boost of power. Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!" The entire area was surrounded by a dark fog and Cursedra's power rose to 1000. "Ability Activate, Curse Drive!" Cursedra spun and charged right at Swallon with their powers changing to 1300 and 500.

"Stinger, help!" Swallon said.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice. Ability Activate, Wing Defender! That should stop her ability and give us some extra power." Stinger said. Swallon folded his wings in front of him and blocked the attack with Cursedra's power going to 1000 and Swallon's rose to 1100.

"Now your mine!" Swallon said as he tried to strike her, but Cursedra was able to avoid the attack.

"Sorry, but a weak bakugan like you can't possibly defeat me." Cursedra said.

"What did you say?" Swallon said.

"I guess you can say that I have a little curse on me as misfortune smiles upon those around me." Cursedra said. "Nikki, end this."

"Ability Activate, Curse of Dark!" Nikki said. Cursedra stored up power in her hands and fired a powerful beam with her power rising up to 1500 and blasted Swallon into defeat.

"Stinger's life gage 0."

"No!" Stinger shouted.

"She won!" Koichi said.

"She's got some skill." Takuya said.

"No. How? How could I lose?" Stinger said as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't be a baby. Man up and accept your defeat." Nikki said.

"You fool! How could you have been beaten by a nobody?" All of them looked up on a hill and saw three more people, two guys and a girl. One guy had black hair that covered his left eye. He wore a white shirt with large sleeves with yellow cuffs and linings and wore a loincloth with black pants and shoes. The girl had light brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless blue dress that went to her knees and black go-go boots. The last guy had black hair in spikes. He wore a purple vest that went down to his knees and had yellow fur inside. He had a black sleeveless shirt and black leather pants with white boots.

"Hey guys." Stinger said, but felt he was in trouble.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Davis said.

"Let me do the introductions." The one in white said. "My name is Josin. The girl is Lita and the other is Trev."

"Stinger, how could you lose this nobody? You got sidetracked from the real goal." Lita said.

"Real goal?" Koji said.

"I don't know who you people are, but if you want trouble, you're dealing with me." Davis said.

"Who might you be?" Trev asked.

"This is Davis Motomiya. He's the greatest brawler ever and part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Veemon said.

"He's a member?!" Trev said.

"Leave it. He's not among the ones we're after." Lita said. "I'm only going to say this once. Do not interfere with the Dictators." With that said, portals opened up around all four of them and they went inside and disappeared.

"The Dictators? What's going on?" Davis questioned.

…

Negoes' Lair

"I'm not pleased with this. Not only did you fail your mission, but you lost to a peasant, Stinger." Negoes said as all four of them bowed to them.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Stinger said. Negoes activated a communication connection that was inside his helmet.

"Mathew, Cassandra, how are things on your end?" Negoes said. The first appeared was a guy that had long blonde hair and his bangs curving up.

"Excellent, Master Negoes." Mathew said. The next to appear was a girl with long pink hair with her bangs curing out to the sides.

"Everything is nearly set on our end." Cassandra said.

"Good. Our time draws near. The ultimate power shall me mine and there is no one that can stop me. The only ones who can will soon be under my control." Negoes declared.

(Davis) Takuya claims he wants to help us out against these Dictators, but he doesn't have a bakugan. Speaking of which, one comes over to our world, but is running into some trouble. Yolei better show Takuya the ropes or else someone is going to be in a lot of trouble.


	3. Howling to Battle

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

Out in Shibuya was a fellow bakugan of the subterra attribute and he rested on the roof of a building as he watched the night sky.

"Boy, that night sky sure is lovely. It's actually a little soothing." The bakugan said as he yawned. He didn't realize that he rolled off the building and into a trashcan.

…

Negoes' Lair

Negoes called on another one of his subordinates. Trev walked into his room and dropped down to one knee to him.

"You summoned me?" Trev asked.

"Yes, Trev. I would like you to head over to this other Earth." Negoes said. "We've detected an energy level that's similar to the one we're after. Its closest appearance was near that battle Sting had. Either that girl or one of the other humans have it."

"I understand. You want me to track them down and find it." Trev said as his darkus bakugan hopped on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Cerus?"

"Let's get going." Cerus said as a portal opened up and the two of them went through it.

…

Shibuya

After the encounter with the mysterious team known as the Dictators, Davis decided to call in T.K. and Yolei to help out and solve what is going on. He called for all three of them to meet up at Davis' apartment.

"The Dictators?" T.K. questioned.

"Yeah. That's what they called themselves and it sounds like they mean business." Davis said.

"Yolei, have you ever heard of them before? You should have access to battling records of every battler." Leonidas said.

"That is true, but I haven't heard of them." Yolei said. "No one has ever even mentioned them up until now."

"Maybe this team was just recently formed." Serpix said.

"I doubt that's it." T.K. said. "If these guys are anything the Destroyers and the Dark Stars, we could have some serious problems. We better find out who they are and what it is they're after."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Which is why I called for a little help." Davis said. They heard the door opened up and saw Koji walk in.

"Hey, Davis. I got your message." Koji said.

"I'm glad you made it." Davis said.

"You're Koji, right? Davis what's he doing here?" T.K. asked.

"I think I see where this is going and we're going to need some back up. Koji is a skilled brawler and has a powerful bakugan who is also another attribute." Davis said. "Koji, I was wondering if you would like to be a member of the team."

"You want me to be a member of your team?" Koji asked. "You want me to be a Battle Brawler?"

"Take it, Koji." Speedrose said. "This could be an amazing opportunity. Not to mention that if these Dictators are up to something and we know about it, we should take it on ourselves to stop them."

"What do you say?" Davis asked.

"Davis, I don't know about this. Yolei and I barely know Koji." T.K. said.

"You've seen him battle. It would be a crime not to let Koji join us." Davis said. As they were all discussing this, Yolei looked to see someone else was standing by the door. She was able to see it was Takuya, but he just left instead of coming in and Yolei was wondering what was bothering him. Takuya stood on the roof of the building and stared out into the city.

"You doing okay?" He looked behind him and saw Yolei come up to him.

"Hey, Yolei." Takuya said. "I'm just a little bummed out. Koji gets to work with you guys and I don't. I don't even have a bakugan to battle with. I give anything for a pyrus partner like Leonidas."

"I know the feeling." Yolei said as she leaned against the railing. "When I first learned about bakugan, I wanted a super strong and amazing partner."

"You did. Me!" Serpix said.

"We might have found each other eventually, but I've had a couple other partners." Yolei said. "Heck, I didn't even think I would be an aquos brawler, but I soon found out that it suits me."

"Really? You didn't want aquos originally?" Takuya asked and Yolei shook her head no. "Hey, Yolei, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you Davis' girlfriend?"

"Heck no. He's not even my type." Yolei said. "Besides, my best friend Kari is dating him. They're trying to make long distance works. Anyway, we're getting off topic. Takuya, the attribute doesn't matter. What matters is compatibility."

"Compatibility?" Takuya wondered.

"Yeah. Somewhere out there is a bakugan you can work well with no matter what attribute they are. Let's go out and find one and you just might become a member and help us out." Yolei said.

"Are you serious? That would be great!" Takuya said. He was excited to get his own partner and help in the fight.

…..

The Bakugan

The unknown subterra bakugan woke up and found himself in trash can as he tried to dig himself out.

"Gross. I can't believe I didn't even notice." The bakugan said. "I don't mind being dirty, but that doesn't mean I want to sleep in trash." The next thing he knew was a bright light flashing right in front of him and saw Trev walk through a portal.

"You sure this is the right place?" Cerus asked.

"This is it." Trev said. "One of those dweebs must have the energy we're looking for. If it is what Master Negoes says it is, all that power will soon be ours."

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" The bakugan said as he tried to take another listen, but he ended up slipping out of the trash and got Trev's attention. "Oh! I just got here."

"A spy!" Cerus said.

"Not good. You know how we deal with spies." Trev said as he walked over the bakugan acting like a menace.

…

Takuya and Yolei

The two of them decided to head out into town and tried to find a partner for Takuya. Though it wasn't easy with a bunch of them already having a human.

"Do you see any loners?" Takuya asked.

"No. It doesn't look like it, but we have to keep looking." Yolei said. Both of them kept searching, but they saw a bakugan tossed across from them. They saw him land down and he looked a little hurt. The both of them went over to check it out. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Barely."

"What's your name?" Takuya asked.

"My name is subterra Coyot. Since you're here….HELP!" They heard someone walk behind them. When they turned around, they saw Trev.

"Move. I've got some business with that bakugan." Trev said.

"Wait, I remember you. You were that guy from the other day." Takuya said. "Yolei, this guy is with the Dictators."

"Is that so?" Yolei said as she stood up to face him. "You mind telling me what this is all about exactly? Who are you Dictators?"

"None of your business, but if you must know who we are, we seek to take over all and have everyone bow before us. My name is Trev and if you dare get in my way, you're going to regret it." Trev looked and noticed Takuya. "You're that guy I saw the other day. Let's see if you have what I'm looking for.

"Hold it." Yolei said. "If you want anything, you're going to have to get through me. I'm not going to stand by while you people think you can do whatever you want."

"Someone seems cocky to challenge us." Cerus said.

"You're right. Let's put her in her place." Trev said. "I'll show you what happens if you mess with us. Gate Card Set!" He tossed the card and was ready for battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Cerus!" Cerus looked like Cerberus with spiked collars and chains with a power level of 900.

"Let's do this Serpix. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Yolei said. Serpix rose. He had a long neck with a striped pattern on his arms, legs and neck with armor like substance on his chest and around his head that extended backwards. He had a power level of 900 as well.

"Time for my doggy to show a few tricks. Ability Activate, Doom Triangle!" Trev said as Cerus shot out three dark orbs that rotated around and Serpix's power dropped to 600.

"Ability Activate, Toxic Chisel!" Yolei said. Serpix's claws glowed and he slashed right through that ability. "That nullifies your ability and drops some of your power." The power levels changed to 900 and 700. "Ability Activate, Ice Toxic!" Serpix placed his hands on the ground. Then, glowing ice rose out of the ground and trapped Cerus.

"What did you do? I can't break free?" Cerus said.

"Ice Toxic will prevent you from using your other abilities and drops your power." Yolei said as Cerus' power dropped to 400.

"You're going to need to do better than that." Trev said. "Gate Card Open! Haunting Grounds! With a darkus bakugan on the field, you will lose power while Cerus gains it." Serpix felt his power being drained all the way to 500 while Cerus gained power up to 700. Cerus fired off dark blasts and blasted Serpix back into ball form.

"Yolei's life gage 60%"

"Serpix, are you alright?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. Let's keep this battle going." Serpix said and Yolei agreed.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said and Serpix rose back on the field.

"You're no match for me. Bakugan Brawl!" Trev said and Cerus rose back on the field.

"Let's go, mutt." Serpix said.

"You can't beat me." Cerus said.

"Ability Activate, Clawing Decapitation!" Trev said. Cerus' nails glowed purple and grew right out with Cerus' power going to 1200 and Serpix's to 600. Cerus charged right and stood on his hind legs as he attacked with his nails, but Serpix tried holding him back. "Ability Activate, Darkened Fang." All three of the heads bit Serpix and his power dropped to 200.

"Yolei, a little help!" Serpix said.

"I've got you. Ability Activate, Venom Outlook!" Yolei said. Serpix's glowed purple/blue and left a horrible taste in Cerus' mouth that he had to jump back. Serpix's power rose to 500 and Cerus' power dropped to 1000. "Ability Activate, Toxic Chisel!" Serpix's nails glowed and he slashed against Cerus with Cerus' losing his abilities. Serpix now had 1500Gs and Cerus had 400Gs.

"Amazing! Serpix's attacks seem so vile, but Yolei doesn't seem to care." Takuya said.

"That's quite the team." Coyot said.

"I'm not going down without a fight. Ability Activate, Darkened Pounced!" Trev said. Cerus was surrounded in dark energy and pounced at Serpix, but he held him back. Serpix is at 1100 and Cerus is at 800. "Ability Activate, Triple Nightmare!" Cerus fired three dark beams from his heads and blasted Serpix off his feet with him at 1300. "I have you now."

"Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!" Yolei said and the entire area was surrounded by water with Serpix's points going to 1200. "Ability Activate, Blue Venom!" Serpix fired a blue blast from his mouth and his power rose to 1700 and won.

"Trev's life gage 20%"

"Amazing! Yolei is such an amazing brawler. She and her bakugan work well together." Takuya said as he was starting to see what Yolei was talking about.

"Awesome! I wish I could step in." Coyot said.

"Time to end this. Gate Card Set!" Trev said and started up the final round.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of their bakugan went back in and rose to the field.

"I'm not taking any chances. Gate Card Open! Darkus Reign!" Trev said and Serpix found himself paralyzed with his power dropping to 500.

"What's going on?" Serpix said.

"The command card, Darkus Reign, paralyzes all non-darkus bakugan that are currently out and blocks out their abilities." Trev said.

"You're going to be my new chew toy." Cerus said.

"Oh no. Now he's trapped." Coyot said. Takuya couldn't stand by and watch this happen. He wanted to help and he saw the answer to how was floating right next to him.

"Coyot! You want to join the battle, right? Then let's do it." Takuya said.

"Hold on. You mean you and me?" Coyot said.

"I know we don't know each other, but I know we can't let this guy win. What do you say?" Takuya said.

"Um….okay." Coyot said. Cerus was walking towards Serpix to make his suffering slow.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Takuya tossed Coyot on the field with Coyot a werewolf with coyote features and grey leather pants and buckle at 900Gs and surprised the others.

"Who said you could interfere?" Trev said.

"Ability Activate, Wasteland Howl!" Takuya said. Coyot howled and the entire field turned to sand and freed Serpix with his power restored.

"Coyot, thank you." Serpix said.

"This is awesome. Ability Activate, Desert Rumble!" Takuya said. Coyot moved in and pounded Cerus around with great force and speed. Cerus' power dropped to 600 and beaten.

"Trev's life gage 0."

"How could you lose so easily?" Trev said.

"He surprised me. Give me a break. Let's just go." Cerus said and the two of them went back through the portal.

"Well done." Yolei said. "You stepped in without a second thought and battled great."

"Thanks. I owe it all to Coyot helping me out." Takuya said.

"It was nothing." Coyot said.

"By the way, why was he assaulting you like that?" Serpix asked.

"Oh! I think you should hear this if you're thinking of going against him again. I don't really understand what he was saying." Coyot said and that caught their interests.

…

Bakugan City

Out in another dimension where bakugan roamed was a place known as Bakugan City. The original Battle Brawlers, Dan and his first team, got a strange message to meet somewhere.

"Is this the place?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Runo said.

"I wonder who called all of us here." Alice asked.

"Something seems strange." Drago said. Then, a portal opened up and several bakugan came through and it was all of their old bakugan. Even all of Shun and Marucho's ventus and aquos partners, except Hawktor and Akwimos, arrived

"I don't believe it!" Marucho said.

"Marucho! How's it going?! I've missed you so much." Preyas said.

"Gorem, what's going on?" Julie said.

"I don't know. We were all called here for some reason." Gorem said.

"Perfect. Just where we want you." All of them looked to meet two people in white fancy robes. The man in red lining, the girl in orange. They were Matthew and Cassandra.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Shun said. The two of them didn't answer as they held out two rods and shot out dark energy that surrounded both of them. None of them knew what was going on.

"Brawlers!" All of them looked down to see the silhouette of some sort of dragon. "You're mine!" There was a bright flash that hit all of them and their minds went completely blank.

(Davis) I just don't get it. What is it these Dictators are after and why do they think we have whatever it is? What's more is that dream of Dan and the others keep haunting me. I say it's time we head out and get some answers.


	4. War Breaks Out

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

"Dan!" Davis called out. A city was being destroyed and Dan and his team were the ones doing it. "Dan, what are you doing?" Davis was knocked off his feet by an explosion. When he looked up, he saw a strange looking dark dragon. The dragon roared and was about to attack him. "AAAWWWW!" Davis shot straight up and saw he was in bed.

"What are you screaming about?" Leonidas asked.

"You woke us up!" Veemon complained.

"What the heck is going on? Why am I having these dreams?" Davis questioned.

…

Negoes' Lair

Cassandra and Matthew reported to Negoes. They returned after their time in another dimension and they just shared all the information on the job that needed to be done.

"So your mission was a success. Excellent." Negoes said.

"That is right." Matthew said.

"So can we step into our next plans?" Cassandra asked.

"Not yet. There is still something that requires some investigation." Negoes said. "I've already sent Josin and Lita to look into this. However, since I have what is needed, they won't know what hit them."

"Yes, Master Negoes." The two said before they left him with his thoughts.

"How are you feeling, Phantablo?" Negoes asked as his darkus bakugan appeared.

"Anxious to be free." Phantablo said.

…

Shibuya

"Thank you." Koichi said as he exited a convenient store and grabbed a couple snacks. He was walking down the street when he saw Nikki just up ahead and she was just chilling. "Hey, you're Nikki."

"That's me and you were with Davis at the park the other day." Nikki said.

"My name is Koichi. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm just hanging out is all." Nikki said.

"We've got nothing else going on." Cursedra said. The three of them get the chance to talk as a light shined out in front of them with Josin and Lita emerging through.

"Oh no! It's them again!" Koichi said.

"How about that. Looks like they came for some trouble. They're signing my song." Nikki said, but Josin and Lita are acting like they haven't even noticed them.

"So where do we start?" Josin asked.

"We track down that energy we're here for." Lita said. "It might be a big city, but it can't hide forever." Before both of them could even start, Nikki stepped out in front of them. "You again."

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Koichi said.

"What does it look like? I remember these guys from before and if they came looking for trouble, they found it." Nikki said.

"I can't seem to figure her out." Koichi said. "Is she doing this for fun and games or is she aware of some sort of danger?"

"I remember you from before." Lita said. "You defeated Stinger and brought shame to the Dictators. That is something that can't go unpunished." Lita was emitting a threating aura and Koichi was picking up on it.

…

Davis' Apartment

The Brawlers held another meeting at Davis' place. With Coyot's help, they learned more about what the Dictators are after.

"So the Dictators are looking for some sort of energy?" Takuya said.

"That's what I heard the dog boy said." Coyot said.

"And they seem to think we have it. Did something happen when you guys first encountered them?" Yolei said.

"If it did, we missed it." Davis said. "All we did was watch a battle go on and had some introductions. Also, who is this Negoes guy he talked about?"

"It's very strange." Trailin said. "We need to learn more about who we're up against if they wish to become our enemies."

"No problem. With mine and Coyot's help, we'll take them down." Takuya said as he was happy to have a partner.

"Hold on. I didn't agree to this." Coyot said.

"Too bad. You're stuck with me. I wanted pyrus, but subterra seems to be even better." Takuya said as he was cuddling up with Coyot. Everyone found this funny until Koji's phone went off.

"Hello?" Koji asked as he answered. "Koichi? What!?"

…

Koichi

"That will teach you never to humiliate us." Lita said as she stood over a defeated Nikki. Koichi ran over to her aid and helped her get up.

"What's the matter with you?" Koichi said.

"That's what happens when you choose to stand against us." Lita said. "I guess Stinger was just having an off day when he lost to you."

"Hey!" Lita and Josin looked up ahead and saw the Battle Brawlers.

"Just who we're looking for." Josin said.

"What's your problem?" Davis said.

"Nothing. Just restoring the dignity of the Dictators. Actually, you people are the ones we're looking for." Lita said. "We believe that you're holding a special energy and we shall have it. If you know what we're talking about, be smart and hand it over."

"We don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Koji said. "However, we don't like how you've been doing things. You're battling to have others bow to you. We're not going to stand by and let it happen."

"That's right. Koji, let's teach these two a lesson they won't forget." Davis said as he and Koji stepped forward.

"You're challenging us?" Josin said. "You're going to end up regretting that decision."

"We'll see about that." Davis said as he tossed his gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Do it, Pyrus Force Leonidas!"

"Let's do this!" Leonidas said.

"You asked for it, buddy. Bakugan Brawl!" Josin said as he tossed his partner in. Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Lynxer!" A lynx-like bakugan rose on the field with power level of 900.

"I am Lynxer. Careful for I have claws." Lynxer said.

"So you use Haos like me. I'll show you how it's done. Bakugan Brawl!" Koji said. "Bakugan Stand! Haos Speedrose!" Speedrose rose up to the field and was ready to join the battle.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Lita said as she tossed one in. "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Aquos Pirina!" A mermaid in battle armor with a spiral shell-designed helmet and had a power level of 900. The only thing was that she was bony and had razor sharp teeth.

"I am the warrior of the sea!" Pirina claimed.

"Whoa! That's ugly! I thought mermaids were suppose to be beautiful." Leonidas said.

"That was rude. Let's teach him some manners. Ability Activate, Piranha Breath!" Lita said. Pirina shot out energy bullets from her mouth that blasted against both of them. Leonidas and Speedrose lost power to 700.

"She might be hard on the eyes, but she's got skilled." Speedrose said.

"So do we. Ability Activate, Voltage Thrust!" Koji said. Speedrose held out his arm and stored up power in his gauntlets with his power rising to 1000.

"Ability Activate, Feline Stance!" Josin said. Speedrose shot out a blast of electricity, but Lynxer raised his back and stood taller and caused the attack to miss. His power also rose to 1100.

"What? How did that happen?" Speedrose said.

"Ability Activate, Frenzy Saber!" Josin said. Lynxer jumped into the air with his claws growing out. His power rose to 1400 slashed at Speedrose. He tried blocking it, but was pushed back.

"Let's get in on this." Pirina said.

"Right. Ability Activate, Depth Trident!" Lita said and a trident appeared to Pirina and her power rose to 1200. She charged at Leonidas and tried sticking him with it.

"Davis, a little help." Leonidas said.

"I've got you. Ability Activate, Repulse Reflect!" Davis said and Leonidas unleashed the red shockwave that pushed the two back and had Leonidas' power rise to 1000. "Gate Card Open! Enemy Down! That will drop your power level."

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Demise Dive!" Lita said. Pirina dived through the card and destroyed it.

"She nullified the gate card!" Yolei said.

"Careful. She doesn't mess around." Nikki said as she was getting back up. "She tries to dominate her opponents."

"That won't scare us off. Ability Activate, Acceleration Raise!" Koji said. Speedrose was covered in a yellow aura and got moving as his power rose to 1400. He charged at Lynxer and pounded him around.

"So you want to play hardball, do you? Ability Activate, Savage Spire!" Josin said. Lynxer opened up his mouth and fired a powerful yellow beam and pushed Speedrose back with his power rising to 1900.

"Ability Activate, Aqua Batter!" Lita said. Pirina held out her hands and fired blasts of water on both of them with Leonidas' power 600 and Speedrose to 1000. "This round is just about over."

"Yeah…for you." Koji said. "Ability Activate, Shooting Star Malestrom!" Speedrose ran in circles around the two and the electric tornado with the two of them trapped in it. Pirina had her power become 800 and Lynxer had 1400.

"Leonidas, take them down." Speedrose said.

"I've got you. Ability Activate, Enforcement Extreme!" Davis said and Leonidas created a series of boosting shields. His power rose to 1000 with Lynxer's and Pirina's dropping 300 and Lynxer's 900.

"Uh oh! Ability Activate, Ripple Shield!" Lita said. Pirina formed a bubble around her to try and block the attack and her power rose to 600.

"Choke on this!" Leonidas said as he shot out a small blast from his mouth, but the shields made it stronger and blasted right through both of them and returned to ball form.

"Lita's life gage 20%"

"Josin's life gage 80%"

"That bakugan….his power is unreal!" Josin said as he was amazed by Leonidas.

"Incredible. I wonder if it's possible he's holding what we have." Lita said. "Only one way to find out. Gate Card Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them tossed in their partners and restarted the battle.

"Ability Activate, Gyro Riptide!" Lita said.

"My favorite!" Pirina said as he caused geysers to erupt around both of them and spiraled against both of them. Speedrose's and Leonidas' power dropped to 500.

"That's enough. Ability activate, Repulse Reflect!" Davis said and Leonidas unleashed the blast to break the both of them free and raise his power to 800. "Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Leonidas shot out a pulse of energy that blasted her and his power rose again to 1100.

"Interesting. He used an offensive ability to free them." Lita acknowledge.

"I want in on the fun. Ability Activate, Frightening Slinger." Josin said as Lynxer took a pounce position and shot out needles from his back and his power rose to 1200 and Leonidas dropping to 800.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Speeder!" Koji said. Speedrose formed a shield and blocked out the attack. His power went to 800 and Lynxer's dropped to 1000.

"That still isn't enough." Josin said.

"This will be. Ability Activate, Barrage Might!" Leonidas folded his wings and glowed red as he moved with an increase of speed. His power rose to 1200 and struck against Lynxer.

"Who attacks a cat like that?!" Josin said.

"Gate Card Open!" Lita said. "Ocean Realm!" Water rose out of the ground and trapped them all in a dome of water.

"Water?" Davis questioned.

"No one can beat Pirina in water. Ocean Realm increases all aquos bakugan power and they are unaffected by power loss." Lita said. Pirinia swam greatly and struck against both of them with a power of 1300.

"How about a power boost? Ability Activate, Rev Flush!" Koji said. Speedrose emitted bright lights for him and Leonidas. Speedrose's power went 1100 and Leonidas' to 1500.

"Hurry, Leonidas. Take her out while we still have the advantage." Speedrose said.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Armor Whirl!" Lita said. Pirina shot out a cyclone of water and her power rose to 1800.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Davis said. Leonidas shot out his best attack with his power going to 2000. The two attacks collided and tried to push the other back. All of a sudden a blast of fire came out of nowhere and the battled was stopped. "Where did that come from?" They waited for the smoke to clear. Davis looked up and saw Drago standing there.

"Is that Drago?" T.K. said.

"Drago? The legendary bakugan in all of Vestroia?" Trailin said. The smoke cleared away and saw Dan and the other Battle Brawlers.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"That's Dan?" Takuya asked.

"And the original Battle Brawlers. That's Shun, Runo, Alice, Julie, and Marucho." Yolei said.

"Hold on. Look at their eyes." Koji said. All of them look and saw they all had a blank look like they weren't really in control.

"What's going on?" Davis asked and he started to hear laughter.

"Davis, up there!" Leonidas said. He looked up and saw Matthew and Cassandra were up there.

"Who are you two? Are you with the Dictators?" Davis asked.

"More like we're in command. I'm Matthew and this is my coworker, Cassandra."

"I see you've met the newest members of our team. Dan Kuso and the Battle Brawlers." Cassandra said.

"No way!" Yolei said.

"They are. They are under our complete control." Matthew said.

"You mean you've brainwashed them?" T.K. said.

"Release them now or else you're going to lose a battle the hardest way imaginable." Davis said.

"You fools. With the original Battle Brawlers on our side, this won't be a mere battle. It will be war." Cassandra said.

"We only came here to give you a warning since you've decided to stand against us." Matthew said. "Don't get in our way." A portal opened up the Dictators went through with Dan and the others.

"Dan!" Davis called out as he went to stop him and the others, but he couldn't reach them in time. They've turned close friends, the people who helped made what Davis and the others are now, against them. "You'll pay for this!"

(Davis): I can't believe it. The Dictators turned Dan and the others against us. How are we suppose to fight back? What's more is that Nikki is claiming she wants to join us, but T.K. isn't convinced about that. She needs to prove herself to him first. That girl doesn't know what she's getting into.


	5. Nikki Approved

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

Davis and the others couldn't believe what has happened. First, they were battling against the Dictators. Now, they've been told that Dan and the others have been brainwashed and are working with them.

"I can't believe this is happening." Davis said.

"Me either. I never thought Drago would fall to the dark side." Leonidas said.

"So I take it these guys are old friends of yours." Takuya assumed.

"What was your first clue?" Coyot said.

"They are." T.K. said. "When we were first introduced to Bakugan, they were the ones that taught us how to brawl. I don't think us and bakugan today would be possible if it weren't for them

"What are we going to do now?" Yolei said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koji said. "Those creeps just declared a war on us. That means we fight back. Besides, if these guys are your friends, we've got to save them."

"Koji's right." Speedrose said.

"Count me in." All of them were surprised when they saw Nikki volunteering to help in the fight.

"Nikki, you want to help us out?" Davis said.

"Heck yeah. You guys seem like you need a darkus brawler and I'm your girl." Nikki said. "All of this sounds like it could be a lot of fun." When T.K. heard that, he didn't seem pleased. "A war, brainwashed people, and all those powerful guys to battle. I'm going to have the time of my life."

"She does seem like she wants to help and she can hold her own." Koichi said. "I know I'm not one of you, but you guys are going to need some help."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Davis said.

"No way." T.K. said and that was a little surprising to all of them. "You think if you ask nicely, we'll just let you in? I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Hey! What are you saying?" Nikki said. "I'm actually volunteering. I want to help. What? Are you going to hold auditions for a darkus brawler?"

"T.K., don't you think you're being a little rash?" Trailin said.

"Let's go. We're wasting time and who knows what they're doing to Dan and the others." T.K. said and just started walking away. None of them understood why T.K. was acting like this.

"Sorry, Nikki." Davis said as all of them went with him. Koichi stayed behind.

"Koichi, are you coming?" Koji asked.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll catch up with you later." Koichi said. Koji decided to leave it at that while Koichi stayed behind with Nikki.

"If you're concerned about me, don't bother." Nikki said as she walked off with frustration.

…

The Brawlers

"T.K., don't you think you were a little harsh on Nikki back there?" Davis asked as all of them kept walking. The rest of the team were still a little surprised by how T.K. acted.

"I have to agree." Trailin said. "The girl was offering her help, but you just turned it away without a second thought."

"Didn't you guys hear her? She was making it sound like this is some sort of game." T.K. said. "Even after all that, she doesn't seem to understand how serious this is."

"I think she does. Maybe she was just trying to lighten the mood." Takuya said. "I offered my help and you guys took it without any hesitation."

"Guys, this is serious. Why are you even defending her?" T.K. said.

"It's because we're going to need a darkus brawler." Koji said. "We understand that you want to save your friends, but if we're going to battle them all, we need to match their power."

"T.K., do you remember that I really didn't understand what it meant to be a digidestine, but you guys still gave me a chance?" Davis said. "I learned my lesson when we took on MetalGreymon. I'm willing to bet that Nikki's the same. She does have some skill. Having her join is something to consider." T.K. put a little thought into it, but he wasn't convinced just yet.

…

Nikki

Nikki and Cursedra were out all day with the night sky showing. She was still upset that she was turned down to become part of the team. All she did was sat on a bench and tried to look at the stars.

"Nikki, try not to be so upset." Cursedra said.

"I wish I could, Cursedra." Nikki said. "I had a big opportunity to do something big with myself and I just blew it. I guess I should have known better than to just ask if I could join. You must need some recommendation or pass some sort of test."

"We can't give up." Cursedra said. "You know, its times like this that reminds me of the time we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Nikki said. "I was living out on my own on the streets. No home, no family, I had nothing. Not long after the bakugan came, you and I met. When that happened, even though you are a darkus bakugan, I felt like I finally found a light that could help me."

"Yes. You and I became friends and I will do anything to help you." Cursedra said. "We just need to convince the Brawlers that we're serious about this."

"It must be hard." Nikki was surprised by that voice. When she turned around, she was met with Koichi.

"You again! What are you doing here?" Nikki asked as Koichi took a seat next to her.

"I know what it's like to try and make your life better." Koichi said. "My mother had to take care of me on her own. For a long time, I tried to be reunited with my twin brother, but I just couldn't bring up the courage to face him. It took some doing, but I was able to do it and helped my Mom."

"That sounds better than my problems. At least you have people that care about you." Nikki said.

"You have Cursedra, don't you?" Koichi asked. Nikki looked at Cursedra and saw he was right.

"I get that you've had a hard life, but it's going to take more than sentimentality." All of them looked to the other side and saw the Brawlers with T.K. out front.

"What's this about?" Nikki said as she stood up.

"Here's the deal, Nikki." T.K. said. "You really want to be a member of the team, you have to prove yourself."

"How do I do that?" Nikki said. T.K. held out Trailin as his answer.

"A battle." T.K. said.

…

The Arena

All of them managed to get into the arena for this battle. The lights came on with Nikki and T.K. ready to start the battle.

"Alright, Nikki. If you beat me, I'll let you become a member of the team without a hesitation." T.K. said.

"Sounds good to me. I don't plan on loosing." Nikki said.

"Let's do this. Gate Card Set!" T.K. said as he tossed the card in. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Ventus Trailin!" Trailin was a ninja-like bakugan as he rose on the field. He had fishnets on his arms and legs and wore gauntlets. His top was like a kimono with shorts and a sash around his waist with a cross over a mask. He also had a power level of 900.

"Show us your power." Trailin said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Cursedra!" Nikki said as Cursedra rose on the field and was ready to battle.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said and blades grew out of Trailin's gauntlets. His power rose to 1100 and he went on the attack. He slashed, but Cursedra flew up. Trailin jumped up and the two of them kept trying to attack each other. "She's got some moves to match Trailin."

"Go, Cursedra!" Nikki said and Cursedra was able to push Trailin back.

"We fought our way through thick-n-thin, Nikki. Let's show T.K. we're worthy to be part of the team." Cursedra said.

"Ability Activate, Curse Drive!" Nikki said. Cursedra spun like a drill and grinded against Trailin as he tried to block her attack. Trailin had a power level of 900 and Cursedra had 1100.

"Ability Activate, Nightly Assault!" T.K. said. Trailin pushed Cursedra back and he just vanished with Cursedra's power dropping to 700.

"Where did he go?" Nikki said as they tried to keep a lookout for him. Trailin reappeared behind her and slashed against him.

"That was awesome! She didn't even see him coming." Takuya said.

"T.K. isn't going easy." Yolei said.

"Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!" T.K. said. The field opened with wind and tornadoes around and Trailin's power increased to 1000. "Show me, Nikki. Davis and the others say you have skill. Let's see if that's true."

"You're about to. Ability Activate, Cursed Gale!" Nikki said. Cursedra shot out a blast of dark wind that pushed Trailin back and his power dropped to 600.

"You're going to need to do better than that. Ability Activate, Silent Assaulter." T.K. said. Trailin charged at Cursedra with a claw out, but he just vanished. Cursedra looked around for him and felt being slashed around. Trailin appeared behind her and caused an explosion to go off. Cursedra's power dropped to 400 and she lost the first round.

"Nikki's life gage 60%"

"Help me understand, Nikki." T.K. said. "What makes you want to join the team? Do you want to do it for fun? Well, are you having fun now?"

"You think I'm blind?" Nikki said. "I know all about the whole thing with the Dictators. I just said that it would be because that's what this game is suppose to be. Gate Card Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both of them said as both of their partners rose to the field.

"Understand that I will fight until I can't fight anymore." Nikki said. "Ability Activate, Ominous Mangalore!" Cursedra shot out electricity from her horns, but Trailin tried to avoid it. Cursedra's power went to 1300 and Trailin's power dropped to 500.

"Ability Activate, Silence Shield!" T.K. said. Trailin formed a barrier around himself and reflected some of the electricity back. Trailin's power went to 700 and Cursedra's dropped 1100. "Ability Activate, Kunai Storm Alter!" Trailin formed kunai knives from energy and tossed them. When they grazed Cursedra, she felt herself getting shocked with her power dropping to 700.

"You're going to need more than that. Gate Card Open! Element Merge!" Nikki said. Energy transferred from Trailin and entered Cursedra. Trailin's power dropped to 500 and Cursedra's rose to 900.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said and Trailin's claws grew out with his power rising to 700. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Stealth Twilight Stance!" The blades grew out in energy and struck Cursedra with her power dropping to 600 and his rising to 900.

"Nikki!" Cursedra called for help.

"We still have our ace. Ability Activate, Curse of Dark!" Nikki said. Cursedra fired her dark beam and her power rose to 1100.

"Not so fast. I have an ace up my sleeve as well." T.K. said. "Ability Activate, Storm Shred Slicer!" Trailin slashed against the air and launched energy slashes. The attack slashed through the beam and struck Cursedra and Trailin's power rose to 1400.

"Cursedra!" Nikki called out.

"Nikki, I'm sorry!" Cursedra said before she went back into ball form.

"Nikki's life gage 0"

"No." Nikki said as she fell to her knees with the others feeling sorry for her. "I lost." T.K. walked over to her and she looked up. "What, T.K.? Don't worry. I won't bother you on becoming part of the team."

"I don't remember saying that if you lost." T.K. said. "I needed to see if you were truly dedicated to this. Hearing how you speak of how all of this should be proves that you do have what it takes."

"Really?" Nikki said as she stood up. "I know I might have sounded like it was just another game, but the truth is that I don't know what else to think when I saw those people were your friends. I never really had friends before."

"You do now." T.K. said as he held out his hand. "You've earned your place on the team." Nikki took his hand and made her place on the team official.

"Sweet! We have our darkus brawler!" Yolei said.

"Yeah. I know that together we can beat the Dictators and save our friends." Davis said.

(Davis): These Dictators are starting to get on my nerves. First, they take Dan and the others and now they have the nerve to challenge us. These creeps are really asking for it. They have no idea what they're going up against, but T.K. and I will show them that they've messed with the wrong brawlers.


	6. Test for Energy

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

The Dictators were somehow able to take control of the original Battle Brawlers. At the moment, Dan was in the same room as Negoes with Matthew and Cassandra.

"Are you excited, Master?" Cassandra asked.

"The time has finally come." Matthew said.

"Yes. Dan, hold out Drago and unleash his power. Phantablo, our time has come." Negoes said.

"At last." Phantablo said. Dan held out Drago and Drago unleashed his power with a rainbow light shining out. Negoes and Phantablo accepted the power and embraced it, but at the same time, something was wrong. "No. This isn't right."

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"Drago's power, it's not enough. I don't understand." Phantablo said.

"Not enough? What do you mean it's not enough?" Matthew asked.

"I suppose the energy we detected in that other world is necessary as well." Negoes said. "Those fools who dared stand against us must have something, but we need to be sure."

"What are you suggesting?" Cassandra asked.

"Matthew and Cassandra, I want you two to go down there and face those battlers." Negoes said. "If I'm right about this, they must have the energy we're seeking. They might also be a challenge to us. I want you two to make sure of all this."

"As you wish." Both of them said as they bowed to him.

…

Shibuya

Davis and the others now had a complete team as they allowed Nikki and Cursedra to become part of the team. They tried to come up with some sort of plan that can help them save their friends.

"So anyone got any ideas what we're suppose to do?" Takuya said.

"We need some sort of plan to save Drago and the others from the Dictators." Leonidas said.

"But we don't even know where they are." Coyot said.

"Yeah. Where do these guys even keep coming from?" Davis said.

"Obviously they're traveling through some interdimensional portal." Trailin said. "The problem is that we have no idea which dimension, world, or any place they are coming from."

"And when we try to get close to the portal, it closes up quickly. So we can't jump in and go after them." T.K. said.

"Anyone even got a clue as to why they brainwashed these people in the first place?" Nikki asked.

"Well, Drago is considered one of the most powerful bakugan of all time, but I can't imagine why the others are involved." Leonidas said.

"Yolei, is there a way for you to track them down?" Koji asked.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have an energy tracker. I suppose I could try something, but I'm not sure how well it will work out since I'm not all that familiar with interdimensional travel." Yolei said.

"We've got to do something." Serpix said.

"Serpix is right." Davis said. "This stinks. I wish we could just march up to them and battle them until they beg for mercy."

"Ask and you shall receive." They looked to see Matthew and Cassandra were on the screen.

"You two!" Davis said.

"How did they get on the screen?" Leonidas said.

"You want to battle us? You shall." Cassandra said.

"Two of you come and meet us out in the woods." Matthew said. "There we shall have that battle you want and we'll find you." The screen shut off before more could be said.

"It's an obvious trap." Koji said.

"Perhaps, but we don't have much of a choice." Davis said. "This could be a chance for us."

"So who's going?" Nikki asked.

"T.K., you and I will be the ones to go. With both of us working together, they won't stand a chance." Davis said.

"Agree." T.K. said. They might be walking into a trap, but this a chance they need to take.

…

The Woods

T.K. and Davis headed over to the woods to find their challengers. They kept their eyes out for they could be anywhere.

"We're so glad you made it." Both of them looked ahead and found Matthew and Cassandra.

"There you rats are. Give us back Dan and the others." Davis said.

"You didn't say please." Cassandra said.

"What do you even want with them?" T.K. said.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Matthew said. "We came here for only one reason."

"Fine and when we beat you, you release Dan and the others." Davis said.

"As if you're going to win. We happen to be Master Negoes' top brawlers." Matthew said.

"Let's put these two to the test to see if they are truly a challenge." Cassandra said.

"Gate Card Set!" Matthew said to get the battle started. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Robotallian!" A Robotallian came on the field with 600Gs.

"I think I'm insulted. They're using an average bakugan against us." Davis said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's do this." Leonidas said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Force Leonidas!" Davis said.

"You want a fight? You got one!" Leonidas said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Trailin!" T.K. said.

"I am ready for battle!" Trailin said.

"Gate Card Open! Forcement Enemy!" Matthew said. Energy traveled from Leonidas and Trailin and went to Robotallian and increased his power to 800. "Ability Activate, Mecha Buster!" Robotallian fired from his energy cannons and hit both of them with his power rising to 1000.

"My turn. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Rattleoid!" Cassandra said and a Rattleoid rose with a power level of 600. "Ability Activate, Rattle Distort!" Rattleoid created a sonic wave from its tail and it was hurting both of them as they clutched their heads.

"That sound is in my head!" Leonidas complained.

"Ability Activate, Sedative Serene!" T.K. said. Trailin unleashed an energy wave that restored all power to all of them.

"That's better. Now to take it to them!" Trailin said. Both of them attacked and took them out in one shot.

"Matthew's and Cassandra's life gage 40%"

"I see that average bakugan aren't much of a match for you." Matthew said.

"Our apologies. We greatly underestimated you two. Then again, I hear you two are this world's first and second ranked battlers." Cassandra said.

"We won't be holding anything back." Matthew said.

"Good. That's just what we want. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said. Both of them tossed in their bakugan and both rose back up.

"Volco, are you ready?" Matthew said to his partner.

"Of course." Volco said.

"How about you, Landark?" Cassandra asked.

"Ready to tear them to pieces." Landark said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Volco!" Volco was a scrawny bakugan and his only noticeable feature was his yellow eyes.

"You've got to be kidding. He's using that scrawny guy?" Davis said.

"Bakugn Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Subterra Landark!" Landark was a shark and had skeletal armor. Both had a power level of 900.

"That's a bakugan with some bite!" T.K. said.

"Ability Activate, Heated Gust!" Matthew said. Volco held out his arms and shot out a hot gust of wind on Leonidas. Leonidas' power dropped to 700, but he didn't even feel it.

"Is that all you've got?" Leonidas said.

"How's this? Ability Activate, Rifle Fang!" Cassandra said. Landark shot out multiple blasts from his mouth that the two tried to block against. Trailin's power dropped to 600 and Leonidas' dropped to 400.

"Matthew, I think we might want to step it up." Volco said.

"You're right. We said we wouldn't hold back. Ability Activate, Ignition!" Mathew said. Volco levitated and his entire body combusted into flames as his body changed into nothing, but fire. He looked like a titan of fire and his power rose to 1000.

"Whoa! Talk about turning up the heat." Davis said.

"This is Volco's true form and he'll stay like this for the remainder of this battle." Mathew said.

"Unreal!" Leonidas said. Trailin looked around and saw that something wasn't right.

"Wait. Where did Landark go?" Trailin said. They were all distracted by the change that they didn't notice Landark leave.

"Right here. Ability Activate, Terror Crunch!" Cassandra said. They felt the ground shake and Landark burst through the ground right under Leonidas and sank his teeth in him.

"Get off me!" Leonidas said.

"Not until I drain your power." Landark said and he tossed him to the ground with Leonidas' power dropping all the way to 100.

"Oh man! These two really do have some skill." T.K. said.

"So do we. Ability Activate, Smash Breaker!" Davis said. Leonidas got back up and build up energy in his claw. He went to attack Volco with his power rising to 400 and Volco's dropping to 700. Leonidas tried to hit him, but his attack passed right through his side.

"What?! I couldn't even tough him." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Erupt Wrath!" Matthew said. Volco buildup power as his power level rose to 1200.

"Uh oh! Ability Activate, Hyper Defense!" Davis said. Leonidas formed a shield around himself and his power rose to 600 and Volco's dropped to 1000. Volco unleashed a blast of fire and it blasted against his shield with him struggling to hold on.

"Leonidas!" Trailin called out.

"Worry about yourself. Ability Activate, Land Spiral!" Cassandra said. Landark started moving in circles around Trailin and created a muddy whirlpool and he was sinking in it. Trailin's power dropped to 300.

"Try to get him out of there. Ability activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said as Trailin's claws grew out to try and pull Landark out. His power rose to 500 and he tried to strike Landark, but couldn't get a clear shot.

"How does he move so easily?" Trailin questioned.

"He's a shark of the subterra attribute. Land to him must be water to a normal shark." T.K. said.

"What's more is that your gate card is useless." Cassandra said.

"I can't hold on!" Leonidas said as his shield broke and he was taken out. Landark jumped out from below and tackled Trailin and he was beaten too.

"Davis' and T.K.'s life gage 20%"

"Man, they are good." T.K. said.

"But there's no way we're giving up the fight." Davis said.

"You might as well. Gate Card Set!" Cassandra said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them said as their partners came back on the field.

"Ability Activate, Kunai Storm Alter!" T.K. said. Trailin formed the kunai knives and tossed them.

"Ability Activate, Heat Zone!" Matthew said. Volco unleashed a heatwave and the knives melted.

"He nullified my ability!" Trailin said.

"Ability Activate, Rifle Fang!" Cassandra said. Landark shot out the rocks again with both of them starting to go down and their powers dropped to 600.

"It's as good as over." Matthew said as Volco reached out and grabbed Leonidas. "I thought you would be a challenge, but at least you're where you belong."

"No!" Leonidas said as he got himself free form Volco.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Matthew said.

"We will never bow to you. You hypnotized our friends and seek to rule over us. We won't allow that." Leonidas said as he was starting to exert some energy.

"You're still not match for us. Gate Card Open! Purgatory!" Cassandra said and dark energy filled Landark as his power raised to 1700.

"How did he get that many points?" Davis said.

"Purgatory increases my bakugan's power by 200 for every bakugan on the field." Cassandra said. "No matter what you try…." "Ability Activate, Ninja Sealing Art!" T.K. said. Trailin formed a series of hand signs and a sealing symbol appeared over the card and Landark's power dropped.

"That ability nullifies your gate card." T.K. said.

"No way!" Cassandra said.

"Ability activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said as Trailin grew out his claws and his power rose to 800. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Phantom Tornado Stance!" Tornados formed around the claws and his power rose to 1200. Trailin slashed against Landark and he was taken out.

"Cassandra's life gage 0"

"It can't be!" Cassandra said.

"There's only Volco left." Trailin said.

"And I'll take care of him." Leonidas said as he flew up. "Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer! Aim for the center, Leonidas. That's got to be where here his real body is." Leonidas fired out a powerful beam and his power rose to 1100. "Fusion Ability Activate, Extra Excel!" Leonidas built even more power and his power rose to 1400. The blast hit Volco right in the center and his real body shot out of the flames with him returning to ball form.

"Matthew's life gage 0"

"No way! We actually lost!" Matthew said.

"So now that we won, let Dan and the others go." Davis said.

"I don't remember agreeing to that deal." Matthew said.

"You rats." T.K. said.

"Say whatever you want. We won't give them up that easily." Cassandra said as the portal opened up and they both went through. The portal closed before they could do anything and lost another chance.

…

Negoes' Lair

Matthew and Cassandra returned to their hideout. They reported straight to Negoes to hear if what they were aiming for was reached.

"Did it work, Master Negoes?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, it did." Negoes said. "I finally see why Drago's power isn't enough. It's because he's given some of it away. I need every ounce of Drago's power. For that to happen, I must have Leonidas!"

(Takuya) Takuya here and coming up on the next Bakugan Battle Brawlers, those Dictators are deciding to let the Brawlers out for a test drive. This Alice girl is first and from what I've heard, she use to have some skill. I hope Yolei and I have what it takes. Bakugan Brawl!


	7. Hydranoid's Evil Return

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

In the Dictator's hideout, Negoes was looking over footage he's acquired about Leonidas. He has his sights on obtaining Leonidas since he holds some of Drago's energy.

"Pyrus Force Leonidas. He certainly holds some power." Negoes said.

"I can't imagine why Drago would want to give some of his power away to him." Phantablo said. Cassandra entered the room with some research.

"I have what you asked for, Master." Cassandra asked.

"Excellent. What are we up against?" Negoes said.

"His partner is named Davis Motomiya." Cassandra said. "The two of them fought many battles together and have emerged victorious. Reasonable since they are known as champions."

"I've heard a little about Leonidas myself." Landark said. "Apparently, he's a bakugan that was born from the Doom Dimension. I'm surprised he's not wreaking havoc himself."

"So the question is how do we obtain this mighty beast?" Cassandra said. "Now that they are aware of us, we won't be able to capture them like we did with Dan and the others."

"I don't care. It's only the original Battle Brawlers I want fighting on my side." Negoes said. "I think it's time we test them out. Wouldn't you think my dear?" He looked behind him with Alice standing there.

….

Yolei

Yolei was working on her computer in an office at the arena. She was trying to use all the knowledge she had about dimensional travel to try and track their friends.

"How's it going, Yolei?" Serpix asked.

"Er!" Yolei groaned. "I can't figure this out. This is all different from traveling to the Digital World. Marucho might have shared a thing or two with me, but I don't know enough on how to find them."

"Don't give up. There has to be a way." Yolei looked to the door when she heard someone and saw it was Takuya.

"Takuya? What are you doing here?" Yolei said.

"I heard you were trying to figure out a way to get your friends back." Takuya said. "I came to see how you were doing, but it looks like you aren't much progress."

"Yeah. Even if we find where they are hiding, we don't know how to snap them out of the Dictators control." Yolei said. "What's going to happen if we come across them and have to battle?"

"Let's not give up. We'll find a way." Takuya said. That was really helping Yolei be reassured about herself.

…..

Davis

"Report of battles happening all around the city rather than the arena. Such a thing happened around a year ago in Odaiba. Could this be an uprising or free roaming of battles everywhere?" A reporter said as Davis was watching the news.

"Man, we're really making ourselves known." Davis said.

"Those Dictators as well. I can never tell if bad guys do these things to get noticed or it's just coincidence." Leonidas said.

"I have a feeling things are only going to get worse." Davis said as he was starting to get anxious and frustrated. "If only Yolei can just find them."

"She will and if she can't, we'll find a way. We just need to be patient." Leonidas said. "I know that might be unfamiliar to you, especially with battling, but we we've got to do it."

"Yeah." Davis said until he realized what Leonidas just said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sorry. Time for my nap." Leonidas said as he ducked inside and rolled away.

"You can roll, but you can't hide." Davis said.

…

Downtown

Yolei and Takuya decided to meet up with the others. Yolei wasn't getting anywhere. They decided to meet up with the others to come up with some other plan.

"Pick up the pace, slowpoke." Takuya said. "We won't be getting anywhere and save the others if we just sit around and take our sweet time."

"How is he so upbeat all the time?" Yolei said.

"Not sure, but maybe you could learn a thing or two from him." Serpix said. Takuya rounded a corner, but came to a stop when he saw a bright light emerge right in front of them. Yolei came around the corner and saw the light with Lita and Alice emerging. They came through and were quite surprised.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" Lita said. "We run into the two of you."

"Lita and Alice!" Yolei said.

"I'm only going to say this once. Be smart and tell us where Leonidas is." Lita said.

"Leonidas? What do they want with him?" Coyot said.

"They might be planning on brainwashing him as well." Takuya said. "No way we're going to let you guys take him."

"Is that so? Alice, I think it's time to see how well you battle." Lita said and Alice stepped forward.

"Gate Card Set!" Alice said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" Hydranoid rose on the field and had a power level of 700. Hydranoid roared like a beast.

"They even brainwashed Hydranoid. He's acting like a wild beast." Yolei said. "What do we do? We can't actually battle him, can we?"

"We've got to do something." Takuya said.

"I guess I'm up." Serpix said. "Let me try to talking to him. I actually know Hydranoid. You just have to trust me, Yolei." Yolei didn't want to battle her friends, but she had no other choice.

"Okay, but try not to hurt him." Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Aquos Serpix!" Serpix rose on the field and grabbed a hold of Hydranoid's head.

"Don't fight me, Hydranoid. Let me help you." Serpix said, but he just shook Serpix off.

"Ability Activate, Death Trident!" Alice said. Hydranoid's heads shot out energy blasts that hit Serpix and his power dropped to 600. "Ability Activate, Chaos Leap Sting!" Cables came out of his wings and constricted Serpix. Hydranoid's power rose to 800 while Serpix's dropped to 400.

"I don't remember Hydranoid being this powerful." Serpix said.

"You like? We added a little extra power to some of the weaker bakugan thanks to Phantablo, Master Negoes' bakugan." Lita said.

"Yolei, I could use some help." Serpix said.

"Help is on the way. Bakugan Brawl!" Takuya said. "Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Coyot!"

"Anyone tell you that three heads is a crowd?" Coyot said.

"Ability Activate, Rust Fear!" Takuya said. Coyot breathed out a brown cloud that rusted the cables and had them break. Hydranoid's power also dropped to 400.

"Thanks, Takuya." Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Destruction Grind!" Alice said. The cables were able to regenerate and grabbed a hold of Coyot. He tried pulling Coyot in with his blade starting up.

"Hey! I'm not ready to become a fur coat or anything." Coyot said.

"Yolei, we've got to fight. We're done for if we don't defend ourselves." Serpix said.

"Okay. Ability Activate, Toxic Chisel!" Yolei said. Serpix slashed at Hydranoid and stopped the ability for Coyot to get free and Hydranoid's power dropped again to 200.

"Amateur. I'll show you how a real aquos brawler battles. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Pirina!" Lita said and Pirina appeared. "Ability Activate, Depth Trident!" Pirina's trident came into her hands and she struck against both of them. "Alice, get some power back."

"Ability activate, Indigo Nightmare!" Alice said. Hydranoid shot out streams of dark energy with his power rising back up to 500 and they both got hit. "Gate Card Open! Subterra Spotting Out!"

"Oh no! That command card drops the power level of a bakugan with the attribute of her choice." Yolei said.

"Coyot!" Takuya called out as Coyot dropped to the ground with a power level of 400.

"Pirina, finish them off!" Lita said.

"Yes, Mistress Lita!" Pirina said as she attacked.

"You I have no problem going all-out against." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Blue Venom!" Serpix's power rose to 900 as he blasted out his attack and pushed Pirina back. "Ability Activate, Venom Outlook!" Serpix glowed blue and purple with his power going to 1200 and Pirina's dropping to 1000. He slashed against her and took her down.

"Lita's life gage 60%"

"My turn. Ability Activate, Wasteland Howl!" Takuya said. Coyot howled and the gate card turned to sand with his power being restored. "Time to wake up Hydranoid!" Coyot gave Hydranoid a powerful attack and he went back into ball form.

"Alice's life gage 20%"

"So you might have taken the lead, but this battle is far from over." Lita said. "Even if you win the battle, we're going to end up winning the war."

"Bring it on. We're not scared" Takuya said. "We're going to stop you guys and save our friends."

"How do you know?" Lita said.

"I don't know it. I believe it." Takuya said and that enlighten everything about him to Yolei.

'So that's why Takuya is always so upbeat. He BELIEVES and I need to do the same.' Yolei thought and was ready to get back in the battle. "Let's win this. Gate Card Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them said as their bakugan came back on the field.

"Ability Activate, Aqua Batter!" Lita said. Pirina shot out blasts of water and both of them got hit with water as both of their powers dropped to 500.

"Ability Activate, Blinding Spice!" Alice said. A dark cloud formed around the two of them and their powers dropped again to 200 as the cloud weakened them.

"This stuff smells like rotten eggs." Serpix complained.

"My nose and eyes are burning." Coyot said.

"This will teach you. You should have never opposed us. Ability Activate, Armor Whirl!" Lita said. Pirina shot a cyclone of water with her power rising to 1400.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate, Sand Absorber!" Takuya said. Coyot had sand shoot out of the ground and blocked out the attack with Pirina's power dropping to 1100. The sand was blocking the water, but it was starting to seep through. "That sand isn't going to hold. What if you tried using that ice ability that nullifies abilities and drops power?"

"I have a better idea. Gate Card Open! Zero Unique!" Yolei said and Pirina's attack was stopped and she couldn't move. "This command card blocks my opponent from using its abilities if they're the same attribute."

"What?!" Lita said.

"She's right. I can't move." Pirina said.

"Is this the ability you were talking about, Takuya? Ability Activate, Ice Toxic!" Yolei said. Serpix caused blocks of ice to form around Hydranoid and his power dropped to 400.

"Nice. We've got them trapped." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but the Ice Toxic isn't permanent." Yolei said. "It won't be long before Hydranoid gets free."

"Look. He's already trying to get loose." Serpix said as Hydranoid was thrashing around.

"Alice, as soon as Hydranoid gets free, take out that gate card so I can battle back." Lita said.

"That's not going to happen. Ability Activate, Desert Howler!" Takuya said. Coyot powered up and howled an energy blast with his power rising to 700 and he blasted against both of them.

"Ability Activate, Shadow Blue!" Yolei said.

"Let's cut out the middle man." Serpix said. His nails grew longer with them glowing blue. He slashed against both Pirina and Hydranoid and both of their powers went down to 100 and 800. Hydranoid couldn't hold out anymore and returned to ball form.

"Alice's life gage 0."

"Alright!" Takuya said.

"Alice, did that snap you out of it?" Yolei said as Alice's bangs covered her eyes. However, when she looked up, Alice still looked like she was being controlled. "No."

"Don't you understand that she's ours just like the others?" Lita said.

"You're going to pay for that. Ability Activate, Werewolf Fierce!" Takuya said. Coyot unleashed a sonic sound with Pirina's power dropping to 600 and Coyot's power rising to 900. Pirina couldn't hold out anymore as she lost the battle.

"Lita's life gage 0."

"Very well. You might have the win this battle, but it's all for naught." Lita said. "Just you wait. You will bow to us and you'll be sorry." A portal opened up behind the two of them and the two left.

"Darn." Takuya said. "I thought losing a battle would have helped Alice return to her senses."

'This situation is a serious issue. I hate to admit this, but I think we're going to need some help.' Yolei thought. Believing they can win is a good attitude, but even Hydranoid was hard to free. It's going to take more than believing to win this war.

(T.K.) On the next Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the Dictators decide to bring Runo out this time and Stinger is with her as well. This guy is pretty annoying and Trailin is up against these two alone. It's a real battle of speed and agility and it's all next time Bakugan Brawl! Trailin, let's show real ventus power.


	8. Stinger's Gonna Sting

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

"Duh! I'm losing my mind." Stinger said as he was starting to act crazy. "I can't handle being stuck in here. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to go insane!"

"You already sound insane." Swallon said.

"It's just that I haven't really gotten to go out with the others." Stinger said as he pulled ut a poster of the Brawlers. "I'm missing all the action. If I could, I go after this T.K. guy. He probably thinks he's the best ventus brawler ever since he's ranked second in his world."

"I would like to have a go with Trailin." Swallon said. Stinger was moping around until he heard his door open up and Matthew came in.

"Stinger, your assistance is needed." Matthew said.

"About time." Stinger said. The two of them walked down the hall for Matthew to brief him about the task at hand.

"We need you to accompany one of the hypnotized brawlers into that other Earth." Matthew said. "Not only do we need to test their abilities to see if they'll be any use to us, but we also need to obtain Pyrus Force Leonidas."

"Sounds simple enough." Stinger said.

"Do not underestimate our enemies." Matthew said. Matthew looked ahead and saw Runo was there and she was all set to go. "Right on time, Runo."

"I'm taking Kuso's girlfriend? If we want this Leonidas, why don't we just send Kuso himself or even that Shun guy?" Stinger said. "Get it over and done with."

"You don't waste one of your best soldiers so early in a war." Matthew said. "You use collaterals. We're saving Marucho and Shun for when it's necessary. As for Dan, we can't take any chances. Drago's too vital for us."

"If you say so, but it sounds like you're more scared to use their power." Stinger said as he snickered, but Matthew just smacked him on the head.

"Watch yourself, Stinger. You're already on thin ice." Matthew said.

"Stinger, let's just do what he says." Swallon said. Matthew reached inside his pocket and pulled out a device and handed it over to Stinger.

"Take this. This will bring up a map that should lead you to each of the Brawlers." Matthew said and Stinger took it. "Do not fail Master Negoes." Stinger didn't intend to, but he had other plans.

…

T.K.

T.K. was out in the middle of the woods. Trailin offered T.K. to do some training and that's just what he was doing. T.K. was doing some meditating right under a waterfall. Though, it was harder on him than he thought as he was shivering.

"Trailin, I'm freezing under this thing." T.K. said.

"Patience, T.K." Trailin said. "This is a great way to train the body and the mind. You need to ignore the cold."

"If you think it's so necessary, why aren't you under here?" T.K. said as he opened his eyes to see Trailin standing outside the water.

"This training is to help you, not me." Trailin said and whispered to himself. "Besides, I hate getting wet."

….

Stinger

Stinger and Runo emerged through a portal and ended up in Shibuya. He looked around and didn't see a sign of the Brawlers anywhere.

"No one is here." Stinger said.

"Did you think they show up with a friendly welcome?" Swallon said. "Pull out that thing Matthew gave you and let's get to work. We've got to track them down."

"I'm on it. Keep your shirt on." Stinger said as he pulled out the device. He pressed a button and a holographic map came up and was giving off six signals and each one had one of the attribute symbols. "What's with the symbols?"

"I think the symbol would match the attribute they use." Swallon said. "Since the one we're looking for is a pyrus user, we need the pyrus symbol. We're in luck, he isn't that far from us."

"Hold on." Stinger said. He looked on another part of the map to where the ventus symbol was.

"Stinger, what are you thinking?" Swallon said as Stinger snickered again.

"Who says we can't kill two birds with one stone?" Stinger said.

…

T.K.

"I better not catch a cold." T.K. said as he dried off and he and Trailin were heading back in town.

"You'll be fine. Quite being a baby about it." Trailin said. Trailin looked ahead and saw someone was coming at them. "T.K., look. Someone is coming." T.K. looked and saw it was Runo.

"Runo? Runo!" T.K. called out as he tried reaching out to her. However, he was cut off when Stinger came down from the trees. Stinger tried swinging a kick at him, but T.K. jumped back and avoided the attack. "What's going on here?"

"You're T.K. Takaishi, right? Consider this a challenge." Stinger said.

"Are you one of the Dictators? I don't remember seeing you before." T.K. said.

"The name is Stinger and I'm here to show you what a real ventus brawler like me can do." Stinger said. "I also need to give this girl a test run before I can take on Leonidas. If she can handle you, she can handle Leonidas."

"Runo, can't you hear me?" T.K. said and Stinger just felt like he ignored everything he said.

"Hey! Didn't you even hear me?! You should listen when someone is talking to you!" Stinger said.

"Forget it. Let's just start the battle already." Swallon said.

"Good idea. Runo, try not to hold me back." Stinger said. "Gate Card Set!" He tossed down the card and ready to start the battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Ventus Swallon!"

"You're going down!" Swallon said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Blade Tigrerra!" Runo said. Tigrerra rose on the field with a ferocious roar with a power level of 700.

"Even Tigrerra is acting vicious. We've got to do something." T.K. said.

"I'll do what I can. If we battle, perhaps we can find the answer." Trailin said. T.K. agreed and took Trailin.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Ventsu Trailin!" T.K. said with Trailin rising on the field. "Let's do this. Ability Activate, Kunai Storm Alter!" Trailin formed his kunai and tossed them at both of them with their powers dropping to 300 and 500.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Misdirect!" Stinger said. Swallon created a strong gust of wind that caused the kunai to miss and his power rise to 800.

"Ability Activate, Saber Glowcer!" Runo said. Tigrerra shot out energy slashes from her shoulder blades and they slashed against Trailin. His power dropped to 500 and Tigrerra's rose to 700. "Ability Activate, Metal Fang!" Tigrerra's blades extended out with her power going up to 1100 and she went to attack.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said and Trailin grew out his blades and blocked out Tigrerra's attacks with his power going to 700. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Stealth Twilight Stance!" Energy formed around his blades and they both extended and struck both his opponents. His power went to 1000, Swallon's to 500, and Tigrerra's went to 800.

"Stinger, get me in there." Swallon said.

"Ability Activate, Volley Twist!" Stinger said. Swallon created the tornado with Trailin's power dropping to 800, but Trailin was able to resist it.

"Ability Activate, Demon Wind!" T.K. said. Trailin held out his arms and formed giant shuriken in his hands and tossed them at Swallon. His power went up to 1200. Swallon flew over and avoided the attack.

"Missed me!" Swallon mocked.

"Did I?" Trailin said. Swallon turned around and saw both of them coming back. Swallon kept trying to avoid them, but they kept following.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Swallon said.

"Run all you like. You can't avoid this ability." T.K. said.

"Hey! Leave Swallon alone! What'd he ever do to you?" Stinger said as they kept following him. "Runo, do something."

"Ability Activate, Velocity Fang!" Runo said. Tigrerra jumped up and slashed the blades and Trailin's power dropped to 700.

"It's going to take more than that. Ability Activate, Storm Shred Slicer!" T.K. said. Tailin shot out energy slashes and hit Tigrerra with his power going to 1200 and took her out.

"Runo's life gage 20%"

"Looks like it's just you and me, grandpa!" Swallon said.

"Grandpa!? You ungrateful little bakugan." Trailin said.

"Ability Activate, Swarming Gust!" Stinger said. Swallon flapped his wings and shot out energy bullets with them hitting Trailin and his power dropped to 800 and Swallon's went to 900. "Gate Card Open! Depressed Ghost! This command card takes out the bakugan with the lowest power level."

"Think again. Ability Activate, Ninja Sealing Art!" T.K. said. The seal was placed over the card and it's power was lost. "That stopped your gate card. Ability Activate, Silent Assaulter!" Trailin charged in with his claw, he vanished, and soon Swallon felt himself getting slashed and his power dropped to 600. Trailin appeared behind him and an explosion went off.

"That wasn't fair!" Swallon said before turning back into a ball.

"Stinger's life gage 60%"

"No way! This can't be happening!" Stinger said.

"It is and I'm not stopping until we get our friends back. Gate Card Set!" T.K. said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of them said as they got their bakugan back in the fight.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said as Trailin grew his claws out and his power went up to 1100.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Velocity Fang!" Runo said as Tigrerra grew out her claws. The two of them slashed against each other.

"Tigrerra, you must snap out of it." Trailin said, but Tigrerra wasn't listening. Trailin's claws were gone and his power dropped to 600.

"Ability Activate, Swallow Blew!" Sting said and Swallon unleashed a barrage of energy shots with his power going up to 1400. Trailin was doing his best to avoid all the attacks, but Tigrerra stepped in.

"Ability Activate, Saber Glowcer!" Runo said. Runo unleashed the energy slashes and her power went to 1100 and his dropped to 200.

"Enough! T.K.!" Trailin called out.

"Gate Card Open!" T.K. said. "Hexagonal Direct! Hexagonal Direct gives my bakugan a major power boost if there's a bakugan of the attribute that's can be used in a diagonal relationship. He gains a little extra with there being a bakugan of the same attribute out."

"What?" Stinger said.

"Basically, we're toast." Swallon said as Trailin was covered in a green aura and his power went up to 900.

"Ability Activate, Kunai Rain Dance! Let it pour, Trailin." T.K. said. Trailin shot out green beams from his hands and up to the sky. Stinger looked up and saw green lights with them coming down.

"This is gonna hurt!" Stinger shouted as energy rained down against both of them. Tigrerra's power dropped to 700 and Swallon's dropped to 1000 and Tailin's rose to 1100. Tigrerra couldn't hold out any longer as she lost the battle.

"Runo's life gage 0."

"So much for the test." Swallon said.

"Doesn't matter. We're still taking this joker down. He thinks he's so great. Let's show that he isn't." Stinger said.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't care that I'm the best or not." T.K. said and that was a little surprising to Stinger. "I'm just a guy who likes to battle with his partner and I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with me and my friends. Ability Activate, Silent Assaulter!" It was a repeat of last time as Trailin disappeared, Swallon got slashed, and the explosion went off.

"Not again! Cheap shot!" Swallon complained and went back into ball form.

"Stinger's life gage 0"

"No! I can't believe we lost." Stinger said.

"You did. Now it's time to hand Runo over." T.K. said. However, before he could do anything, a portal opened up and pulled the both of them inside and T.K. couldn't stop it. "No!"

"Don't worry, T.K. We'll get them next time." Trailin said.

…

Negoes' Base

Negoes wasn't pleased with what Sting did at all. As punishment for his failure and his refusal to cooperate, Stinger was being electrocuted.

"You were told to go after Davis Motomiya and Leonidas." Matthew said. "You were close to them, but you went after T.K. instead."

"No fair. The others failed. Why am I the only getting punished?" Stinger said.

"They might have failed, but at least they followed their orders." Matthew said as he electrocuted Stinger again until Stinger collapsed.

"Oh! I'm sleepy!" Stinger said.

"I told you that it was a bad idea." Swallon said.

"Shut up." Stinger said.

"These Brawlers are a far greater challenge than we expected." Matthew said. "Retrieving Leonidas will not be an easy task, but we shall not fail." The Dictators are being pushed back, but for how much longer can Davis and the others hold on.

(Takuya) These Dictators just won't quit. They sent Alice and Runo to fight us and now they're sending that Julie girl to fight us. This time I'm on my own and this Gorem guy is a tough one. I don't see how I'm going to get out of this one. Wait a minute, who's this lady?


	9. Subterra Quake

(Davis) We owe a lot to Dan and the others for they were the ones that taught us about bakugan. However, a creep named Negoes and his servants are out to destroy everything and they have Dan and the original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers fighting for them. If this guy thinks he can mess with our friends, he's got another thing coming.

"You dimwits!" Cassandra said as she was not pleased with what's been happening recently. "Not only did you lose battles, but you also failed to the tests."

"What are you talking about?" Lita said.

"We were suppose to have the Battle Brawlers test their abilities with them under our control, but because you couldn't resist the urge to battle." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra is right." Negoes said. "We need them to be tested so we know their potential with them under our control."

"So what do we do?" Stinger said.

"You've done enough." Cassandra said as she snapped her fingers and Julie came to her side. "I'll take care of this one myself. I'll take Julie and try getting through the other Battle Brawlers and get you Leonidas."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Negoes asked.

"Of course, Master." Cassandra said. "Unlike these other fools, I can control myself. I will not participate in the battle and we'll see how well Julie does on her own."

"Are you serious?" Landark said. "I actually want to battle and sink my teeth in those pathetic bakugan."

"You be quiet. Let's go, Julie." Cassandra said as the two of them were heading out.

…

Shibuya

The Battle Brawlers kept trying to figure out some way for them to save their friends. All of them gathered at Davis' apartment to come up with some sort of plan.

"So what do we do? What do we do? What?" Davis kept repeating.

"I've got an idea. How about you quit repeating yourself?" Leonidas said.

"We need some sort of plan. We've battled Alice and Runo, but neither of them snapped out of their control. Neither have Hydranoid and Tigrerra." Trailin said.

"There must be something we're missing." Cursedra said.

"You guys battled them. Didn't you notice anything that seemed out of the ordinary? Anything could be used to help us." Nikki said.

"I didn't see anything." Yolei said.

"Neither did I." T.K. said. "There must be something. What about this are we not seeing?" Takuya looked around as everyone was trying to think and he couldn't take it.

"Oh forget it." Takuya said and got everyone's attention. "Look, the only way we're going to solve this is if we keep fighting."

"Takuya, it's not that simple." Yolei said.

"It's the only way we're going to get answers as to stopping them and freeing your friends." Takuya said.

"Takuya, we need to think with our heads and not our fists on this." Koji said.

"Well, we can't find any answers like this." Takuya said. "I'm heading out to find them. Let's go, Coyot." He grabbed Coyot and ran right out the door.

"Takuya, wait!" Davis called out.

"Let him go." Nikki said. "If he wants to act like a bigshot, let him. All hotheads need to cool down at some point."

"That's not the point." Davis said, but he was beginning to see that Takuya did need to cool down.

…

Takuya

"Takuya, was it really a good idea to just run out like that?" Coyot asked as they were running through the city.

"We're going to have to keep battling them until we get somewhere." Takuya said. "I'm just trying to cut out the middle man. Come on out, Dictators! Come and get some."

"Takuya, people are staring like we're crazy." Coyot said. Takuya kept running until he reached a plaza.

"Come on. They always seem to find us. How come we can't find them?" Takuya said.

"Because we're smarter and far superior to you." Takuya heard a voice and he tried looking around to find it.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself." Takuya said.

"Right behind you." Takuya turned around and saw Cassandra with Julie.

"Cassandra!" Takuya said.

"I remember the other one. She's one of the original Battle Brawlers." Coyot said. "I think her name is Julie. Sorry, but if you ladies came to ask us out, we're not available."

"Trying to be funny, are we?" Cassandra said. "Let's get serious. Just bring us Leonidas and we all can just move on with our lives."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to do that." Takuya said. "Let's go. I'm ready to take you down for good."

"Someone sounds like a tough guy." Landark said. "Something tells me he's not going to let us leave until we give him the battle that he wants."

"I suppose we can use him as part of our experiment." Cassandra said. "If Julie is able to beat him, she might be able to take Leonidas. Also, we'll have one less pest to deal with. Julie, get rid of him." Julie stepped forward and ready to battle.

"What's the matter? Are you scared to fight your own battles?" Takuya asked.

"I don't waste my time with inferior opponents." Cassandra said.

"Either way, I'm going to win! Gate Card Set!" Takuya said as he tossed down the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Coyot!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Hammer Gorem!" Julie said as Gorem rose on the field with a power level of 700.

"That guy is huge!" Coyot said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Takuya said. "Ability Activate, Desert Rumble!" Coyot went straight for Gorem as he pounded with punches faster than the eye can see and him power dropped to 400. When Coyot pulled back, his hands were all red.

"Ow! That hurts. What is he made of?" Coyot said.

"Ability activate, Hammer Dense!" Julie said and Gorem's armor shined like it was made from reflective metal. His power went up to 600.

"That's going to make his armor even harder if you got any bright ideas to try that again." Cassandra said.

"That's a problem. Coyot's abilities revolve around close-up fighting or sonic attacks." Takuya said.

"Ability Activate, Gorem Punch!" Julie said. Gorem gave Coyot a strong hit to the stomach. His power dropped and Gorem's rose both to 800.

"Ability Activate, Werewolf Fierce!" Takuya said. Coyot unleashed a sonic howl and launched it with Coyot's power going up to 1000 and Gorem's dropping to 600.

"Ability Activate, Strong Fortress!" Julie said. Gorem held out his hands and was able to block out the attack with his power going up to 900 and Coyot's dropping to 700. "Ability Activate, Grand Impact!" Gorem formed his hammer and slammed it against Coyot with Gorem's power going up to 1200.

"Gate Card Open!" Takuya said.

"That isn't going to happen." Cassandra said. Gorem raised his hammer and slammed it against the gate card with it being shattered.

"Nice one! Grand Impact raises Gorem's power and shatters the gate card." Landark said.

"Something tells me this is going to hurt." Coyot said as Gorem swung his hammer and took down Coyot with Takuya sliding back from the force of the attack.

"Takuya's life gage 20%"

"Coyot!" Takuya said as he lifted him up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"That depends? What day is it?" Coyot said.

"It's only been a few seconds." Takuya said.

"Marvelous. Better than the others." Cassandra said. "Probably because Julie doesn't have a partner holding her back like Lita or Stinger or it's the matchup with her opponent. Either way, finish him off, Julie."

"Gate Card Set!" Julie said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Hammer Gorem!" Gorem was truly towering over Takuya and he was getting nervous.

"Coyot, do you think you can keep going?" Takuya said.

"Don't worry about me, Takuya. If we have a chance to save that girl from their mind control, we have to take it." Coyot said and Takuya agreed.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Takuya said as he came back.

"Ability Activate, Megaton Quake!" Julie said. Gorem stomped on the ground and the whole place began to shake with his power going up to 900 and Coyot's dropping to 600. "Ability Activate, Hammer Whirl!" Gorem pulled out his hammer and tossed it towards Coyot with his power going up to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Sand Absorber!" Takuya said. Coyot pulled out his sand wall and was able to stop the hammer and Gorem's power dropped back to 900.

"Gate Card Open! Reign Zero!" Julie said and Coyot had a hard time moving as his sand crumbled away with Gorem's going power back to 1200.

"Reign Zero is a command card that freezes your movements and nullifies your ability." Cassandra said as Gorem readied his hammer again.

"No. This isn't good." Takuya said as he didn't know what to do. "They were right. I shouldn't have gone off my own and just charge into battle."

"I guess that's one down. I honestly don't see why those fools had such trouble." Cassandra said as he was getting to finish this.

"Not so fast! Bakugan Brawl!" Another bakugan flew past Takuya and joined the battle. "Go, Subterra Magma Wilda!" The new bakugan came on the field with a power level of 600.

"Mind if I join!" Wilda said.

"Who threw that?" Takuya said and was met with a woman with short orange hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mira Fermin."

"Mira Fermin?" Cassandra said. "I know you. You were the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. You worked alongside Dan Kuso. You're a Battle Brawler."

"You're a Battle Brawler?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. I learned that Dan and the others needed help and was able to come here." Mira said. "I was able to find my old partner, Wilda, and came to fight. Let's get back to the battle and save my friend. Ability Activate, Volcanic Smoke!" Wilda unleashed smoke from his shoulders and got in Gorem's eyes with his power going down to 800 and Wilda's went up to match it. "Ability Activate, Gallows Punch!"

"Stop fighting, Gorem!" Wilda called out as he flew in with heat shooing out of him and tackled Gorem and his power dropped to 500.

"Now for Coyote. Don't you have an ability to nullify the gate card?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, but that gate card nullifies my abilities." Takuya said.

"Not quite. The two will cancel each other out." Mira said.

"Okay. Ability Activate, Wasteland Howl!" Takuya said. Coyot howled and turned the card to sand.

"Julie, get back in the fight." Cassandra said.

"Ability Activate, Grand Impact!" Julie said. Gorem used his hammer and was about to strike Wilda with his power dropping to 700 and Gorem's going to 700. Gorem swung, but Wilda was able to block

"Ability Activate, Hyper Earth Ball!" Mira said. Wilda was building up power for his next attak as his power went to 1200 and Gorem's dropped to 200.

"Don't leave me out! Ability Activate, Desert Howler!" Takuya said and Coyote was powering up his attack as his power level went to 1100.

"This is for your own good, Gorem!" Wilda said as both of them used their attacks and blasted Gorem with Julie's life gage dropping all the way to zero. Gorem went right over to Takuya and he caught it.

"What's this?" Takuya asked.

"When the power level difference is greater than 500, the losing bakugan goes to the winning brawler." Mira said. Julie screamed as she held her head in pain. When she opened her eyes, they were her eyes.

"What? Where am I? What's going on?" Julie said.

"Julie!" Mira called out and got her attention.

"Mira? What's going on here?" Julie asked.

"Just get over here before she grabs you." Mira said. Julie didn't understand, but she looked behind her and saw Cassandra. She freaked out and moved away.

"Who are you?" Julie asked.

"This is a turn of events." Landark said.

"Master Negoes will not be pleased." Cassandra said as a portal opened up behind her and she went through.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Julie said.

…..

The Brawlers

The three of them met up with the others and they were glad to see Julie was back. They were all introduced to Mira.

"It's great to meet you, Mira, and we're glad to see you're back Julie." Yolei said.

"Yeah. I'm totes glad to see you all again." Julie said. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Takuya and Coyot."

"Gorem, how are you feeling?" Wilda asked.

"A little groggy, but I'll be fine." Gorem said.

"Julie, do you remember anything on what happened?" T.K. asked.

"Not really." Julie said as she tried to think. "Everything is a blur."

"At least now we know how to break the mind control." Nikki said. "We just got to win the bakugan."

"But Mira, how did you know we needed help?" Davis asked.

"I didn't actually." Mira said. "I knew that Dan and the others have been missing for a while and it didn't take me long to find out Runo, Alice, and Julie were missing as well. I sent out a message to all the allies of the Battle Brawlers telling them of what has happened. I tried to track them down, but I had no luck until I was able to pick up on the girls."

"You must have been able to find them from the battling." Leonidas said.

"I'm the first to arrive here and I overheard Takuya and Coyot say Julie was under mind control. When I saw he needed help, I decided to step in." Wilda said. "Dan and the others have told me about you, Davis, and after all Dan and the others have done for me, the time has come for us to return the favor. That's why I'm going to join in the fight and save my friends!"

"Thank you, Mira. We're making progress now and it won't be long until we save them." Davis said. One down and five to go and help has arrived. This could help save Dan and the others sooner.

(Koji) So now we have a plan to save the original Battle Brawlers, but I'm not sure if this is enough. Then, Josin shows up with Runo and is looking for another battle. I never did like cats and this one's nine lives are about to be used up. Bakugan Brawl! We'll show them, Speedrose.


	10. Haos Shining

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

"How could you let this happen?" Negoes said. Cassandra dropped to the ground as she looked battered and bruised. "You let one of the Battle Brawlers escaped."

"I'm sorry, Master Negoes." Cassandra said. "I wasn't expecting Mira Fermin to join in the battle. I also wasn't aware that the mind control would have been broken by taking the bakugan."

"Regardless, I'm getting sick of all these failures." Phantablo said. "Negoes, I thought these subordinates of yours could get the job done. Instead, we're dealing with setbacks."

"Yes. Our enemy has proven to be more of a challenge than I anticipated." Negoes said. "Things better change around here." Meanwhile, Josin was hiding in the back.

"Sounds like Cassandra is really having it." Lynxer said.

"Yeah. It also seems those Brawlers are starting to get the better of us." Josin said, but had a sneaky smile on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Lynxer asked.

"I think it's our time to shine." Josin said as he looked down the hall and saw someone was coming. "There's our little helper." The person that stepped forward was Runo.

"Runo? Why are we using her?" Lynxer said.

"She and I both use haos bakugan that are cat-like." Josin said. "I can't think of a better partner than her that will put those Brawlers in their place."

"I see." Lynxer said. "Josin, you're sneaky and conniving. Just what I like in my partner."

….

Shibuya

"Yummy!" Julie said as she was enjoying a meal in the park with all the Brawlers. With the help of Mira, Julie was free from the Dictators. "This has got to be the best burger ever."

"I've got to say that it is delicious." Mira said.

"Glad you guys like them. After all Julie and Gorem went through, they deserve it." Yolei said. The Brawlers were finally able to enjoy themselves with one saved, but they still needed to figure out a plan to save the others.

"So Julie, we still need a plan. Do you really not remember much of anything when you were being controlled?" Koji asked.

"No. Sorry. It's all a blur." Julie said.

"Don't worry too much about it." Davis said.

"Yeah. At least we have something. We just need to win the bakugan in a battle and the mind control is busted." Nikki said.

"Well…we don't know if that's entirely the case." Yolei said. "I mean, Marucho and Shun have more than one bakugan partner. We don't know if we have to beat one or beat them all."

"It's also easier said than done if we have to go against Dan and Drago." Leonidas said. "Drago is considered one of most powerful bakugan ever. How are we going to beat him?"

"We also don't have a clue as to what the Dictators are up to." T.K. said. "We would also need to do something to make sure we don't end up in this mess again."

"Man. This is getting more and more of a nuisance." Serpix said.

"Come on. We're all thinking too hard about this." Davis said. "Just be glad we got Julie back and Mira is here to help us. At least we have an idea on what we should do."

"Davis, do you not get what's going on?" Koji said.

"Of course I do. I've been here the entire time." Davis said. "All I'm saying is that now that we know what we can do, it's a start after all the stress we went through to get some plan on getting them back."

"Oh forget it." Koji said as he just walked off.

"Koji, wait for me." Speedrose said as he went after him.

"What's his problem?" Mira asked.

"He's just got a touch of doom and gloom. People should really start seeing on the bright side of situations." Julie said. "Especially when you use haos bakugan."

…..

Koji

Koji walked further into the park and came across the park's fountain. He stopped for a moment as he had a look around the scenery. Seeing it almost makes a person forget the troubles they're in.

"Koji, is there something wrong?" Speedrose said. "I figure you would be happy since we finally managed to get one up against the Dictators."

"It's just so agonizing." Koji said. "This struggle with the Dictators is becoming stressful and we're barely making any difference. This isn't what a signed up for."

"So what are you saying? Are you saying you want to quit?" Koji said.

"No." Koji said as he sighed. "I just wish that there was a simpler solution."

"Koji, I know this is tough, but we have to do this." Speedrose said. "From what Davis and the others have told us, battling today in this world is possible thanks to this Dan and the original Battle Brawlers." Koji understood all that, but he's getting fed up with this struggle.

"What's the matter? You don't want to battle anymore?" Koji looked ahead and he saw Josin with Runo.

"Not you again." Koji said.

"So you want all the struggle and suffering to end?" Josin said. "I can do that for you after one more battle and you suffer a humiliating loss."

"Good idea. Speedrose and I never did get to settle our last battle." Lynxer said.

"We also have Runo and Tigrerra on our side." Josin said. "We've got twice the cat power. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Get lost, kitty cat." Koji said and Josin nearly fell over from his comment.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Josin said.

"You're no match for me to begin with. I will battle the girl now that I know how to save her." Koji said.

"No chance. You going to battle both of us. That is of course you're a coward." Josin said.

"A coward?" Koji said as he sounded insulted. He reached for his gloves and tighten them up. "Alright, cat. I accept your challenge."

"Let's do this, Koji. I'm with you." Speedrose said.

"Gate Card Set!" Josin said as he tossed the card in. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Haos Lynxer!"

"This time, I will defeat you, Speedrose!" Lynxer claimed.

"Runo, care to join in?" Josin said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Blade Tigrerra!" Runo said as Tigrerra joined the field with a mighty roar.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Speedrose!" Koji said as Speedrose came on the field. "Ability Activate, Shooting Star Malestrom!" Speedrose started running circles around both his opponents and forming the cyclone.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Velocity Fang!" Runo said. Tigrerra slashed against the ability and had it stop with Speedrose's power dropping to 600.

"Ability Activate, Frenzy Saber!" Josin said. Lynxer grew his claws out and his power rising to 1200. Lynxer tried slashing at Speedrose, but he was doing his best to block them.

"Ability Activate, Metal Fang!" Runo said. Tigrerra grew out her claws and her power rose to 1300. She charged right in for the battle and Speedrose couldn't handle both of them.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Speeder!" Koji said. Speedrose formed his shield and was able to block them both. His power rose to 900 and the two cats had their power drop to 1100 and 1000. "Ability Activate, Voltage Thrust!" Speedrose shot out a blast of electricity and blasted Lynxer with Speedrose's power rising to 1200.

"You'll have to do better than that. Ability Activate, Savage Spire!" Josin said.

"Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Koji said. Both of them used their best attacks as their power rose by 500, but Speedrose was stronger with it being 1700 to 1500. His attack pushed through and took Lynxer out.

"Josin's life gage 60%"

"No way! I'm actually losing to him?!" Josin said.

"Now for Tigrerra." Speedrose said as he turned to face her, but he couldn't see her. "Where is she?"

"Behind you!" Koji called out. Speedrose turned around and saw her.

"Ability Activate, Saber Glowcer!" Runo said. Tigrerra unleashed her energy slashes and blasted Speedrose. His power dropped to 1300 and Tigrerra's rose to 1500. Speedrose couldn't holdo n as he returned to ball form.

"Koji's life gage 60%"

"Speedrose, are you alright?" Koji asked.

"I'll be fine. We have to keep the battle going." Speedrose said and Koji agreed.

"Gate Card Set!" Koji said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Josin and Runo said as both of their bakugan came on the field. Speedrose stood and faced off against both of them. Both of them were tough, but Speedrose had to win.

"Bring it." Speedrose said.

"Hold it!" All of them looked to the fountain and saw a girl with blue hair standing on it.

"Who are you?" Koji said.

"My name is Fabia Sheen. I am queen of Neathia."

"Neathia? Never heard of it. Could you come back later? We're in the middle of something." Koji said.

"I can see that and I came to help. I got a message saying Dan and the Battle Brawlers were in trouble." Fabia said.

"So you're a member of the Battle Brawlers?" Koji questioned.

"That's right. I came all this way with my old partner to save them. Let's talk later after we win this battle." Fabia said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Haos Aranaut!"

"In the name of the castle knights, we shall defeat you and save our comrades!" Aranaut claim as he joined the battle with a power level of 900.

"Someone sounds sure of himself." Lynxer said.

"We'll beat him too." Josin said.

"If we're on the same side, I appreciate the help. Ability Activate, Acceleration Raise!" Koji said.

"Ability Activate, Mirage Up!" Fabia said. Both of them were surrounded by a bright aura and both of their power levels went up to 1200.

"Let's do this, Aranaut." Speedrose said.

"I'm with you." Aranaut said. Both of them moved incredible fast as they both beat around their opponents.

"They're so fast! I can't keep up with them." Josin said. They got a few more hits in as they both came to a stop.

"Aranaut, we have to get the power level difference over 500. It's the only way to free Tigrerra and her partner from the mind control they're under." Speedrose informed.

"Understood." Aranaut said. "I won't stop fighting until we save our comrades from these scoundrels."

"Geez, you take over a few minds. What a whiner." Josin said. "Ability Activate, Frightening Slinger!" Lynxer positioned his back and shot energy needles. His power rose to 1200 while Speedrose's dropped to 900.

"Ability Activate, Light Wave!" Fabia said. Aranaut formed a screen and was able to block the attack as their power levels switched back. "Ability Activate, Spiral Glowdown!" Aranaut jumped up with his power going up to 1500.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Velocity Fang!" Runo said. Tigrerra's blades grew out and she went to meet the attack. Aranaut spun down to kick Tigrerra. The two of them moved past each other, but Aranaut was the one dropping down as his power dropped to 900.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Aranaut said.

"How about this? Ability Activate, Fazer Whisk!" Josin said. Lynxer shot out tendrils of light and they blasted Speedrose and his power was dropping to 800. "I have you now."

"Think again. Gate Card Open!" Koji said. "Reversal Energy! This command card switches the power level of all bakugan. Since three of them are the same, there only leaves one." Speedrose's and Lynxer's power levels switched around. "Ability Activate, Rev Flush!" Speedrose emitted a bright light that blinded Tigrerra and Lynxer while at the same time it increased Speedrose's and Aranaut's power to 1100.

"You're mine!" Aranaut said as he gave Lynxer a strong kick and took him out.

"Josin's life gage 0."

"No!" Josin said.

"Now to save Tigrerra and Runo." Koji said.

"I've got it. Ability Activate, Aurora Impact!" Fabia said. Aranaut unleashed a rainbow light that dropped Tigrerra's power to 500.

"You better counter that." Josin said.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Speed Trapper!" Koji said. Speedrose shot laser from his thrusters and Tigrerra found herself unable to move. "That ability stops you from using your other abilities. Finish this! Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Speedrose's power rose to 1600 and shot out blasts of light. Tigrerra got blasted and was taken out and she went over to Koji with him catching her.

"Oh no!" Josin said. Runo screamed and dropped to her knees. "Time to go." He said as he made a run for it.

"Koji!" Koji and Fabia looked over and saw all the others arrived. Runo was beginning to regain herself and looked confused.

"What? What happened to me?" Runo said.

"Runo!" Julie called out as she ran straight to her.

"Julie?" Runo questioned as she wondered what was going on.

"We heard the battle. Are you alright?" Takuya asked. Koji nodded his head and Takuya noticed Fabia. "Who's she?"

"Meet Fabia. She comes from some place called Neathia." Koji said.

"You must be the Fabia Dan told me about." Mira said.

"That's right." Fabia said. "You must be Mira Fermin. When I received your message, I got here as soon as I could."

"So you're one of Dan's friends. Thanks for coming to help us." T.K. said.

"This is awesome! It looks like we got Runo back." Davis said. "That's two down and only four to go."

"That might be true, but our troubles aren't over." Yolei said. "We might be able to save Alice, but we don't know what we're going to do about the boys. We're far from over." The struggle continues and so does the agony. Who will make a real difference?

(Koichi) I'm tired of sitting by and do nothing, but there isn't anything I can do. All I can do is watch as Nikki tries her best to take on two opponents at once and she gets into deep trouble. I wish there was something I can do, but how without a bakugan? Bakugan Brawl! Is that how you say it?


	11. Koichi's Darkus

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

"Isn't this just great?" Trev said as he was pacing around in his room. "First we lose that Julie girl. Then, we lose that Runo chick. Things aren't looking good for us and I don't want to deal with Negoes when he's mad."

"So what?" Cerus said. "We haven't been able to do any damage against them. If we're going to win against the Brawlers, we're going to need some sort of plan."

"A plan?" Trev said and was starting to do some thinking.

"You coming up with one? You look like you're about to hurt yourself." Cerus said.

"Shut up!" Trev said. "Actually, I might be able to have one. It might be considered disgraceful as battlers, but at this point I don't care. I've had it with those Brawlers getting in our way and we've got to something." He heard the door open up and saw Alice come in.

"Alice? What's she doing here?" Cerus said.

"She's going to help us out." Trev said. "Alice here use to be the brawler known as Masquerade."

"Masquerade? Didn't he use to be a brawler that send bakugan to the Doom Dimension?" Cerus said. "This girl use to be the same person? Not to mention I heard that Masquerade was a boy."

"I don't know how it worked. It's just what I heard." Trev said. "Anyway, Masquerade was considered the number one brawler for a while and Alice is a fellow darkus brawler. I'm sure with her power, those Battle Brawlers won't know what hit them."

….

Shibuya

"No way! You're the queen of an entire planet?!" Davis said. Fabia was with him in his apartment. Since Fabia is joining them in the battle against the Dictators, he was getting to know her better.

"That's right." Fabia said.

"So how do you know Dan and the others?" Davis asked.

"Dan, along with Shun and Marucho, helped me bring peace between my planet and another one known as Gundalia." Fabia said. "When I heard that they needed help, I just had to come here myself."

"Tell me, Aranaut, what's it like battling alongside a queen?" Leonidas asked.

"A great honor with myself being a knight." Aranaut said. "I just feel sorry for Hawktor and Akwimos. Shun and Marucho use to be their partners. I wish they were here, but I doubt they could actually bring themselves to battle against them."

"So those two were on Neathia while the other old partners of those two were probably in Vestroia. That might have something to do with why they aren't with them now." Leonidas said.

"By the way, how's that Runo girl doing? I've heard about her, but I never got the chance to meet her." Fabia said.

"She and Tigrerra are doing fine. Yolei is keeping an eye on them." Davis said. "Though, she's got to be real worried about Dan."

"She would. She is Dan's girlfriend after all." Leonidas said.

"At least we managed to save her, but we still got some work to do." Fabia said.

"Yeah. It's going to take all of us to win." Davis said with him not knowing what is about to come. "I hope everyone is up for this."

…..

Koichi

Koichi was walking down the street. Since he didn't had much to do with the battle between the Brawlers and the Dictators, all he could do was standby and watch.

"Check this cool combination out." Koichi looked over and saw a few kids talking about their bakugan. "This combo of ours is unbeatable. Wouldn't you say so, Mantris?"

"You can say that again."

"Awesome. I would love to see it for myself." Koichi smiled as he watched the kids talk about their bakugan.

"Must be nice to have a partner." Koichi said.

"Just because you dress in black doesn't mean you need to look depressed." Koichi looked ahead of himself and saw Nikki.

"Nikki!" Koichi said.

"That's my name. You're Koji's twin brother, aren't you? What's your name?" Nikki said.

"It's Koichi. We actually met a couple times before."

"What's the matter Koichi? You seem like you're upset about something." Cursedra said.

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems." Koichi said as he walked past the both of them, but Nikki grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Come on. Maybe we can help." Nikki said. "You are Koji's brother and Koji is my teammate. So that means I can help you if I wanted." Nikki did seem like a nice enough girl and he thought it couldn't do any harm. The two of them took a seat on a bench for them to talk.

"It's just that lately I've been feeling useless." Koichi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nikki asked.

"Koji is out their battling for the greater good. Meanwhile, I'm sitting by on the sidelines and unable to do anything." Koichi said. "I don't even have a bakugan to battle with. I just wish there was something I could do."

"That doesn't mean you should just feel depressed." Nikki said.

"Nikki is right Koichi." Cursedra said. "There must be some way for you to help us out if you really want to."

"If you know how, I'm all ears." Koichi said. However, their talk was cut short when they saw a card was tossed between them and stabbed into the ground. "Who threw that?" Both of them looked ahead and saw Trev with Alice.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Nikki said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date, but we've got business to get to." Trev said. "You're part of the Battle Brawlers, girl. Make it easy on yourself and just hand over Leonidas or else this is going to get ugly."

"Sorry, but I like a challenge." Nikki said as she stood up to face them and so did Koichi.

"If you're looking for a fight, you got one. This means we also have the chance to save that girl and Hydranoid." Cursedra said. "Remember that the power level difference has to be over 500."

"Yeah, I think I get it." Nikki said.

"So you want a fight? You got one." Trev said. "Cerus, are you ready to take them down?"

"Never more." Cerus said.

"Gate Card Set!" Trev said as he tossed a card down. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Cerus!" Cerus rose on the field with him ready to start the battle. "Alice, get in this."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" Alice said with Hydranoid coming out.

"What is this? Double triple headers?" Cursedra said.

"Let's lower the numbers. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let them have it, Darkus Cursedra!" Nikki said as Cursedra flew on the field. "Let's get this darkus party started. Ability Activate, Curse Drive!" Cursedra started spinning like a drill and drilled against Hydranoid. His power dropped to 500 while Cursedra's rose to 1100.

"Ability Activate, Indigo Nightmare!" Alice said. Hydranoid shot out streams of darkness and blasted Cursedra at pointblank range. Hydranoid's power was able to rise to 800, but Cursedra was able to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cerus said.

"Ability Activate, Shadow Moans!" Trev said. All three of Cerus' heads roared and unleashed black soundwaves. Cursedra got caught in those sound waves with her power dropping to 700. "Ability Activate, Doom Triangle!" All three of them shot out a dark blast that revolved around each other and blasted Cursedra again with her power dropping to 400.

"Ability Activate, Death Trident!" Alice said as Hydranoid was preparing to fire as Cursedra's power dropped to 100.

"Ability Activate, Barrier Hex!" Nikki said. Cursedra formed her barrier as Hydranoid attacked. His power dropped to 400 as his attacked was blocked. "Ability Activate, Cursed Gale!" Cursedra shot out a blast of wind and took Hydranoid down as his power dropped to nothing.

"Alice's life gage 80%"

"It's hard to believe that girl use to be Masquerade. She isn't doing so well." Cerus said.

"You think that will save you? Gate Card Open! Forcing Opening!" Trev said. "Forcing Opening will now double the difference in our power levels." Cerus was surrounded by energy and his power rose to 1700.

"This isn't good." Koichi said.

"I've got this. Ability Activate, Blight Seeker!" Nikki said. Cursedra shot out lasers from her eyes and destroyed the card with Cerus' power dropping back to its base level and Cursedra's rose to 300. "Ability Activate, Ominous Mangalore!" Cursedra shot out electricity and Cerus got zapped. His power dropped to 500 while hers rose to 700 and was beaten.

"Trev's life gage 60%"

"Impressive! You were able to take the both of them down!" Koichi said. 'However, she barely pulled it off. Defeating these two won't be easy. Nikki might need help, but I can't do anything.' Koichi was starting to look at the dark side of this situation, but that was when an interdimensional portal opened up above them. A ray of light dived down from it and landed next to Nikki.

"What's going on?" Nikki said.

"So this is what Mira was talking about." All of them began to see a person that came from the light and stood a man with a mask.

"Who are you?" Koichi asked.

"You already know my little sister, Mira. I go by Keith, but you may call me Spectra Phantom!"

"Spectra Phantom!?" Trev said. "I know who you are. You were once enemies with the Brawlers, but became friends. You were one of Dan Kuso's greatest rivals."

"So you've done your research." Spectra said. "Sorry I arrived later than Mira, but she was on the other Earth while I was on Vestal."

"So your Mira's brother and you came to help. Not that I need it, but it is appreciated." Nikki said.

"Is that so? Well, we can talk about all of this after the battle. Helios, are you ready?" Spectra asked.

"Always." Helios said.

"Gate Card Set!" Spectra said as he set the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios!" Helios came on the field. When he showed up, all of them were amazed with his features.

"Unreal!" Cursedra said.

"He looks like some sort of cyborg." Koichi said. They took a look at his power level of 1100.

"How could he have a power level that high?" Trev said.

"Forget it. Let's get back in the battle." Cerus said. Trev and the girls grabbed their partners.

"Bakugan Brawl!" All three of them said as their three darkus bakugan came on the field.

"These two don't seem impressive." Helios said.

"We'll see about that." Spectra said.

"Ability Activate, Lash and Blast Extreme!" Alice said. Hydranoid shot three energy shots into the air. Then, they multiplied and came down upon the both of them. Cursedra's power level is now at 500 and Helios dropped down to 700.

"Is that all you've got? That didn't even tickle." Helios said.

"A tough guy. Let's see how tough you are after this." Trev said. "Ability Activate, Triple Nightmare!" Cerus fired off three energy lasers and blasted Helios with his power going up to 1400. "Don't ease up. Ability Activate, Doom Triangle!" Cerus shot off three energy shots and Helios got blasted again with his power dropping to 400. "Ability Activate, Central Phantom!" The center head fired off a dark blast and hit Helios once more with his power dropping to 100 and Cerus' power rising to 1700.

"You're not so tough." Cerus said, but Spectra didn't look the least bit worried.

"Ability Activate, FARBAS Infinity!" Spectra said.

"Total damage dealt by both opponents: forty-seven percent. Repairing." The computer said as all the damage Helios took was repaired. "Defenses increased by one hundred-twenty percent."

"No way!" Nikki said as they were all amazed by what Helios just did.

"We barely did half damage and he's all healed up!?" Trev said as he found that unbelievable. "What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm afraid it gets worse. FARBAS Infinity increases his power level to match yours." Spectra said as Helios' power went up to 1700. "Our turn. Ability Activate, Deep Fire-Block A!" The panel on his back fired energy blasts that rained down on Hydranoid and Cerus with their power levels dropping to 200 and 1200.

"His power is unreal." Cerus said.

"Cursedra, we can't let them out do us." Nikki said. "Ability Activate, Curse Drive!" Cursedra started moving and spun against Cerus with his power dropping to 1000 and hers rising to 700.

"This isn't looking good. Cerus, it's time." Trev said. "Go for Cursedra since she has a lower power level."

"Right!" Cerus said as he shot out three lasers and blasted Cursedra and didn't ease up on her until she went back into ball form.

"Cursedra!" Nikki said as she grabbed her.

"Nikki, lookout!" Koichi called out. Nikki looked and saw one of Cerus' heads was charging up another blast and it was aiming for her. Nikki tried to run for it, but the blast was shot. It caused an explosion that Nikki got caught in and sent flying.

"Nikki!" Koichi and Cursedra shouted as she landed down and took a hard hit. Koichi ran straight to her.

"Sorry about that, but a bakugan can't battle without a brawler." Trev said.

"That was a disgraceful thing to do. No battler would dare do such a thing." Spectra said.

"We're not doing this for honor or grace. This is war and all is fair." Trev said.

"Helios, bring him down!" Spectra ordered and Helios continued to battle. Koichi tried to help her, but Nikki seemed hurt real badly.

"Nikki, tell me you're alright." Koichi said.

"I could, but I'm not. It hurts to move." Nikki said.

"They'll pay for this." Cursedra said.

"Koichi, looks like you're getting your wish." Nikki said. Koichi didn't understand until he saw her fight through the pain to move her arm and give Cursedra to him. "Take Cursedra and finish this."

"Nikki!" Cursedra said as she couldn't believe she would hand her over.

"Are you sure?" Koichi said.

"Do it for me." Nikki said. Koichi could see how painful this was for her, but she's entrusting him with her partner. He wasn't going to let her down as he took Cursedra as his own.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Koichi said as he tossed Cursedra back in the battle.

"Came back for more?" Cerus said.

"You hurt Nikki. I'll make you pay for that!" Cursedra said.

"Spectra, Alice and Hydranoid are being controlled. We need to win Hydranoid to break it." Koichi said.

"No problem. Ability Activate, Destroy Quasar!" Spectra said. Helios unleashed a black flame from his mouth as his power went up to 2200. Hydranoid got blasted hard and Alice was blown back from the attack with Hydranoid going to Spectra.

"Alice's life gage 0."

"No way!" Trev said.

"You're turn." Koichi said. "Ability Activate, Cursed of Dark!" Cursedra was building up power for her finishing move as her power went up to 1400.

"Cerus! Here I come!" Cursedra shouted as she fired the beam. Cerus took the blast and returned to sphere form.

"Trev's life gage 0."

"No. I can't believe we lost." Trev said. "At least I know that we have one Brawler down." He grabbed Cerus and made a run for it. Spectra went over to Alice as she was getting up with Spectra holding out Hydranoid.

"Alice, are you alright?" Hydranoid asked.

"Hydranoid? What happened? Alice said.

"I don't know." Hydranoid said.

"You don't need to worry. You're safe for now." Spectra said.

"Nikki!" Koichi called out. The two of them ran over to Koichi as they all saw Nikki was in bad shape. "Quick, call for help. Nikki needs a hospital!" Has the war caught it's first casualty?

(Davis) I can't believe those Dictators hurt Nikki. They've got a lot of nerve doing what they did. Hold on. Is that Dan? He managed to escape from those guys? Wait again. Where is Drago? What the heck is going on around here?


	12. Copycat

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

"Unacceptable! Your losses and plotting behind my back is inexcusable." Negoes said as he was lecturing all of his subordinates for their failures. "Now, we've lost three members of the Battle Brawlers."

"Way to go, Trev. Because of your failure, we're all getting a lecture." Josin said.

"Shut up. At least I actually did some damage to the Brawlers." Trev said. "That Nikki girl won't be a problem to us anymore. They're short a member now."

"Yes, but you still lost your battle and lost Alice!" Negoes said.

"Not feeling so high and mighty now, are you?" Josin said.

"I've had enough of all of you plotting behind my back." Negoes said. "The next one who does that shall suffer greatly."

"Meanwhile, we still need something to get Leonidas." Phantablo said. "My patience is running thin. Someone better come up with something fast."

"I think I have an idea." Negoes said as he walked over to one of his servants. "Josin, you're just the man that might be able to help me with it."

"Why me? Trev is the most recent failure." Josin as he was feeling nervous with what Negoes has planned for him.

….

Shibuya

Everyone on the team was on the roof of Davis' apartment building since there wasn't enough room in Davis' place for all of them. All of them were glad that Spectra came to help them, but at the same time concerned for Nikki.

"So your real name is Keith? What are the odds?" Davis said to Spectra. "We have a friend by that name, but he uses haos."

"We're glad to see you're here, Keith." Mira said.

"Thank you, but I wish I could have arrived sooner. Perhaps that young girl wouldn't have gotten hurt." Spectra said.

"You can't blame yourself." T.K. said.

"He's right….because it's my fault." Alice said as she was the worst of all of them. "This is why I gave up brawling. It was so I never would hurt anyone ever again."

"No, Alice. Don't blame yourself." Hydranoid said.

"Hydranoid is right. The one to blame was the one who actually did injure her." Runo said.

"It was a member of the Dictators that did it. You can't be too hard on yourself over something you didn't do." Tigrerra said, but Alice didn't seem to cheer up.

"So how is Nikki doing?" Koji asked.

"She's at the hospital right now." Koichi said. "The doctor says that she'll be out for a long time. No way of knowing when she'll be back on her feet again."

"Cursedra, how are you doing?" Speedrose asked. "Don't you want to be right by Nikki's side?"

"I'll be okay." Cursedra said. "Nikki entrusted me to Koichi. Until she's back on her feet, I'll battle with him. It's what she would want. She would want us to continue the fight without her."

"That's right. We have to keep fighting." Koichi said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "With all the help we're getting, those guys won't know what hits them. We'll get them back for what they did to Nikki and all of you guys."

"That's what I like to hear." Leonidas said. However, he looked down and spotted something. "Hold on. Is that….Dan?"

"Dan!? Where?" Davis said as he looked down to the streets. It was hard to tell, but he looked and saw someone that did look like Dan. Davis made a run for it to get to the bottom of his building. He made it to the ground and saw it really was Dan, but he looked to be in bad shape with him limping. "Dan?!"

"Davis…" Dan said before he passed out. Davis went over and was able to catch him. Davis took him up to his apartment for him to rest up. Dan was starting to wake and saw he was surrounded by his old friends.

"Dan!" Runo called out.

"You're awake!" Fabia said as Dan sat up.

"Girls? Mira and Fabia? Spectra too?" Dan said. Runo wrapped her arms around him as she was so happy he was up.

"Dan." Dan looked ahead and saw Davis in the doorway and he could see the others in there.

"We're glad to see you're awake." Davis said. "How are you feeling? You looked like you were in bad shape."

"Yeah. I was just exhausted was all." Dan said.

"Dan, what happened to you exactly? We thought you were under the Dictators' control." Leonidas said.

"I don't know. Something just caused me to snap out of it." Dan said. "When I came to my senses, I was in some sort of other world. I barely managed to escape, but Shun and Marucho are still back there.

"Dan, where's Drago? He wasn't on you." Spectra said.

"Drago? Drago still back there." Dan said and that was awful to all of them. "He's still under their control. I tried to save him, but I was easily overpowered. I was helpless! That creep Negoes still has him"

"Take it easy, Dan. It's not your fault." Fabia said.

"Who is this Negoes?" Koichi asked.

"We heard the Dictators mention him a few times." T.K. said. "My guess is that he's the one that's behind everything."

"Dan, you wouldn't happen to know what the Dictators are up to, do you?" Yolei said.

"Actually, yeah. I overheard them talking." Dan said. "What they really want is Drago's power."

"Drago's power?" Davis said. "If they want Drago's power, what do they want with us?"

"Well, they tracked down some of Drago's power into this world in Leonidas and they want every ounce of Drago's power." Dan said.

"That makes sense. Drago did give me some of his power a couple times." Leonidas said. "It's the reason I have evolved before. I must still have some of it inside me."

"So that's why they're after us. They want Leonidas for the power he's holding." Yolei said.

"But what could they want with that power?" T.K. said. "Why would they also hypnotize Dan and the others? There are still a few pieces of this puzzle missing."

"Let's talk about this while Dan get some rest." Runo said. All of them agreed as they left the room. While they were gone, Dan smirked as he reached under the sheets and pulled out a haos bakugan. It unfolded for it to be Lynxer.

"It's working, Josin." Lynxer said.

"You bet." Dan said. "Negoes did a great job on temporarily changing me to look like Dan. They think I'm the real guy."

"All we have to do now is grab Leonidas and get out of here." Lynxer said. "While we're at it, let's see if we can get this guy to change his sheets. Pew!" Lynxer dived inside his clothes to stay hidden. Dan, disguised as Josin, got out of the room and opened the door to eavesdrop on them.

"So we need a plan." Mira said.

"How are we going to get the others back and rescue Drago?" Takuya said.

"They would most likely want Drago close to them if he's so vital." Yolei said. "The question is, how are we going to track them down? We don't have a clue as to where they are."

"I believe I might be able to help." Spectra said. "If I can get my ship here, the Vestal Destroyer, I can create a receiver. I can track down Drago's power no matter what world or dimension he's in."

'What!?' Josin thought. 'If those guys are able to track down Drago and find our base, we're in some serious trouble.'

"Dan?" Davis said as he saw him standing there. Josin thought fast and got back to his acting.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't sit still." Dan said.

"That's okay." Davis said. "Say, could you come with me? Let's go for a walk. There's something I want to show you."

"Do it." Lynxer whispered as he stayed hidden. "If he's alone, we can get Leonidas all the more easily." He agreed and followed Davis as Davis played into his hands.

…..

The Arena

Davis led Dan to the arena. It was just the two of them there and he didn't understand why they were here.

"What's going on, Davis?" Dan asked, but he was met with a fist and he was knocked off his feet. "What was that for?"

"Show's over. Time to show who you really are." Davis said.

"What are you talking about?" Dan said.

"I know you're not Dan." Davis said. "There's no way you're the real Dan. I know Dan and you're not him. The real Dan would never abandon Drago or any of his friends! He would do everything he could to save them."

"That's right. No more games. Show us who you are." Leonidas said. Josin could see there was no way out of this for him.

"Fine." Dan said as he shined and transformed into Josin. "I guess I'm not the great actor Negoes thought I was."

"So how about you tell us what you were really after." Davis said.

"I came to get Leonidas, but it seems I'll have to take him by force." Josin said as he jumped back. Davis did too as they took their positions to battle. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Lynxer!"

"Let's do this." Davis said. "Bkugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyrus Force Leonidas!"

"You're going to pay for deceiving us." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Davis said. Leonidas shot out a pulse of energy and his power went to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Feline Stance!" Josin said. Lynxer stood taller with his back rose and it seemed like the attack missed. His power also went to 1100. "Ability Activate, Savage Spire!" Lynxer shot out the shining blast. Leonidas got hit hard and Lynxer's power went up to 1600.

"Ability Activate, Smash Breaker!" Davis said. Leonidas build up energy in his fist and gave Lynxer a strong hit. His power dropped to 1300 while Leonidas' rose to 1500.

"Gate card Open! Misty Solitude!" Josin said. The card opened up and Leonidas was surrounded by yellow mist and couldn't see a thing.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Davis said.

"It's no good. He can't year you." Josin said. "Ability Activate, Feline Copy!" Lynxer changed himself as he turned into Coyot.

"Lynxer changed into Coyot?" Davis questioned. Through Leonidas' point of view, Coyot appeared in front of him.

"Are you okay, Leonidas?" Coyot asked.

"Coyot? Where's Lynxer?" Leonidas said.

"I don't know." Coyot said. Leonidas turned around, but when he did, Coyot slashed against him.

"Coyot, what are you doing?!" Leonidas said as Coyot continued to pound him around.

"Ha!" Josin said. "He won't bring himself to actually fight his friend. I've got this."

"Leo!" Davis called out and ran straight to him.

"What? Is he crazy?" Josin said.

"Leo!" Davis called out as he was right next to him. He even tried kicking him to get his attention.

"Ha! He might be stupid, but he's funny." Josin said.

"I got to get closer." Davis said. He jumped up and started climbing.

"Is he insane?!" Josin said as he watch Davis climbed and he wasn't stopping. "Oh yeah. He's crazy."

"Leo!" Davis called out as he managed to reach his head. "Leonidas, can you hear me?"

"Davis?" Leo said as he was starting to hear him. He followed his voice and was able to see him. "Davis!" He said with Josin surprised.

"Leonidas, that's not Coyot. That's Lynxer." Davis said.

"Lynxer?!" Leonidas said. He looked at the imposter and figured that must have been the only answer. Seeing him copy his friend made him furious. "No more of your games!" Leonidas gave Lynxer a powerful punch that caused him to change back and back into ball form.

"Josin's life gage 60%"

"I can't believe that actually happened." Josin said as Davis landed down on his feet.

"Let's finish this. Gate Card Set!" Davis said as he set the field. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"You asked for it. Bakugan Brawl!" Josin said as both of their partners got back in the battle. "Ability Activate, Feline Copy!" Lynxer transformed again and this time it was Leonidas. "Do some damage, Leonidas."

"Quit it with your charades." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Barrage Might!"

"Ability Activate, Barrage Might!" Josin said. Both of them copied each other in a red aura and countered each other with exact movements. Both of them had a power level of 1300. "Anything you can do, we can do."

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Josin said. Both of them used the same attacks and their power levels were even again at 1800.

"This is getting us nowhere. Let's try this. Gate Card Open!" Davis said. "Land Pressure!" Gravity strengthened around the fake Leonidas and his power dropped to 1600. "Ability Activate, Upper Momentum!" Leonidas moved right under him and rammed right into him. Lynxer felt both forces on both sides and felt like he was getting crushed. Lynxer's power dropped to 1300 and Leonidas rose to 2100.

"Not good! Lynxer, change back to your normal form!" Josin said and Lynxer did just that as Leonidas pulled away. "Ability Activate, Frenzy Saber!" Lynxer's claws grew out with his power rising to 1600. "Fusion Ability Activate, Wildcat Release!" Lynxer was covered in a yellow aura as his nails grew longer. He smashed the gate card and slashed against Leonidas.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"You like? That ability doubles the effects of my ability, nullifies your gate card, and drops your power." Josin said as Lynxer's had 2100 and Leonidas dropped to 1600. Lynxer was starting to pant.

"I'm exhausted." Lynxer said.

"Let's finish this. Ability Activate, Enforcement Extreme!" Davis said. Leonidas flew up with his booster shields forming. His power went to 2000 while Lynxer's dropped to 1600. Leonidas shot out a blast that grew bigger and stronger.

"This won't end well!" Lynxer said. The attack blasted him and he lost with Josin being blown back and his life meter dropping to zero. "I think I lost one of my nine lives."

"I can't believe we lost." Josin said as he got up.

"Want a replay?" Davis said.

"No thanks. I'm out of here." Josin said as the portal opened up and he left.

…

Dictator's Base

Josin came through on the other side. When he showed up, Matthew was there and he seemed to have been waiting for him.

"I guess it didn't go well." Mathew said.

"No." Josin said. "Oh! We've got bigger problems. I overheard the Brawlers saying they found a way to track Drago and come here."

"What!?" Matthew said. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

(T.K.) We finally got a plan on getting to our enemies, but they come to us instead. These guys just don't know when to quit. They're doing everything they can to stop us that they even send Shun in. It won't be easy to hold them off and save Shun, but we aren't going to give up.


	13. Stall the Ninja

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Spectra went out into the woods where there wasn't anyone else around. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and he didn't see anyone for miles.

"Okay. At least we won't cause a panic out here." Spectra said and reached for a wristband, his bakupod. He pressed a button and giant dimensional portal opened up. A giant red ship emerged through it and was coming down.

"Are you sure about this?" Helios asked.

"I have to be Helios. It's the only way we're going to find and rescue the remaining Brawlers." Spectra said.

…

Negoes

Negoes heard about the Brawlers' plan to track down Drago's energy so that they can get to them. He wasn't just going to sit by and let it happen.

"What do we do, Master?" Matthew asked as he and the rest of the team were waiting for orders. "We can't just let those Brawlers waltz right in and start trashing our base."

"We won't." Negoes said and snapped his fingers. When he did, Shun and Marucho walked right into the room. "Trev and Matthew, take Shun and Marucho. Stop them by any means necessary."

"We're really going to put in Shun and Marucho? Isn't that a bit of a risk? What if we lose them?" Matthew said.

"Not to worry." Negoes said. "These two are considered the best in their world. I've also noticed that the Brawlers need to win the bakugan to break the mind control. The girls are novices compared to these two. They also have more than one bakugan to help them. Each one is more powerful than the last. Our enemies will have a difficult time freeing them."

"Understood." Matthew said as the four of them headed out.

…

Shibuya

Runo was staring out into the city on the roof of Davis' apartment. She's been a little upset since she was deceived into thinking Dan came back. She caught on like Davis did, but it was still upsetting and couldn't stop thinking what became him.

"What are you doing up here?" Runo turned around to see Davis. "Just because your hair is blue doesn't mean you need to be."

"Hey, Davis." Runo said.

"Runo hasn't been able to stop thinking about Dan." Tigrerra said.

"Tigrerra!" Runo complained with her face blushing.

"You don't need to worry about Dan." Davis said. "Yeah, he's brainwashed like the rest of you were, but he won't stay that way."

"You have our word, Runo. We'll get Dan back no matter what." Leonidas said and Runo was starting to feel better already.

"Davis!" All of them looked to see his team with Fabia and Mira.

"Hey. Has Alice cheered up any?" Davis said.

"Still working on it, but Julie has got her covered." Mira said. "Anyway, we got word from my brother." She used her bakupod to show and image of him.

"Spectra, did you make it to the woods?" Davis said.

"Yes and it doesn't seem like anyone has noticed anything." Spectra said. "I'm working on the receiver, but I need Leonidas. If Leonidas does have some of Drago's power, I need him here to power the receiver so it knows what to look for."

"So you need Leonidas. No problem. I'll head right over." Davis said. Just as he said that, an explosion went off.

"What was that?" T.K. said. They looked out to where the explosion came from and saw two ventus bakugan fly out.

"That's Skyress and Ingram! Those are Shun's bakugan!" Runo said. They saw another bakugan emerged through the smoke and was a being of fire.

"That's Volco!" Leonidas said. "That has to mean that Matthew and Shun are close by, but this doesn't make sense."

"Why are they just attacking the city?" Yolei said.

"They're trying to get our attention." Koichi said. "Josin must have heard us discussing our plans on finding out where they've been hiding out. They're trying to stop us."

"So what do we do?" Takuya said. "They want Leonidas, but we need to get Leonidas to that receiver. Anyone got any ideas?" All of them put some thought into their plan of action.

"I got it!" Yolei said.

"So spit it out." Serpix said.

"We need to get Leonidas to the woods, but they're out coming to get us." Yolei said. "So we split up."

"I think I see where you're going with this." Fabia said. "A decoy unit. Marucho came up with a similar plan on Neathia."

"Exactly. While we're dealing with Matthew and Shun, Davis and Leonidas head to Spectra's location." Yolei said.

"It might be a good idea to have some back up." Koji said. "Takuya and I better go with Davis to make sure the Dictators don't get in the way."

"Good idea. Yolei and I will try to hold those two off." T.K. said.

"What about the rest of us?" Koichi asked.

"Well…it just seems to be two of them at the moment." Yolei said. "Might be best if the rest of you stay here in case we need backup."

"Good idea. These Dictators are formidable foes." Aranaut said. "We have to be smart about this." All of them were in agreement and they decided to headout.

…..

Matthew

Matthew was out with Shun and was bringing destruction to the city. Their bakugan wrecked everything with people running in terror.

"Since the Brawlers want to come to us, this will get their attention." Matthew said.

"Matthew!" Matthew looked down the road and spotted T.K. and Yolei.

"Right on time." Matthew said as he held out his hand. "Give Leonidas to me."

"All the hair gel keeping that ridiculous due must be affecting your brain." Yolei said. "Why are you attacking innocent people? You're going to wreck everything we've worked hard for. People might never trust bakugan again if you keep this up."

"Consider it punishment for even defying us." Matthew said. Matthew looked around and saw it was just the two of them. "Where is the rest of your team? I figured Motomiya would want in on the action."

"That's none of your business. We're here for one reason." T.K. said as he was ready to fight.

"Very well." Matthew said. The bakugan came back to their partners. "Let's see what you can do, Shun."

"Gate Card Set!" Shun said as he tossed the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Storm Skyress!" Skyress flew out on the field with a power level of 700.

"Skyress was his first partner. This won't be easy, but we need to fight." T.K. said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this, Ventus Trailin!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Aquos Serpix!" Yolei said as Serpix joined the battle.

"Ability Activate, Whirlwind Lightning Storm!" Shun said. Skyress shot out shards at both of them. Serpix and Trailin's power dropped to 700 and hers rose to 900.

"Ability Activate, Shadow Blue!" Yolei said. Serpix's nails grew out with energy flowing through them. He jumped up and slashed against Skyress and her power dropped to 600.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shun said. "Bakugan Stand! Ventus Master Ingram!" Master Ingram rose on the field with a power level of 600. The combined power of the two equaled 1200.

"No fair!" Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Wind Echo!" Shun said and Ingram sank into the ground.

"Where did she go?" Trailin said. Ingram reappeared behind him and grabbed him in a headlock and his power dropped to 400.

"Trailin!" T.K. called out.

"I think I'll join in." Matthew said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyurs Volco! Ability Activate, Ignition!" Volco changed into his fire form and his power rose to 1000.

"Yolei, you take care Volco. I'll handle Skyress and Ingram." T.K. said. Trailin grabbed Ingram and tossed him over to Skyress. "Ability Activate, Kunai Storm Alter!" Trailin formed his kunai and tossed them at Ingram and Skyress.

"Ability Activate, Armored Intense Mode!" Shun said. Ingram used his scarf like a shield and blocked the attack with the combined power going up to 1400.

"Ability Activate, Blue Venom!" Yolei said. Serpix shot out his blast of venom at Volco with his power rising to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Heated Pressure!" Matthew said. Volco unleashed his flames from his hands and countered the Blue Venom. His power rose to 1300 and Serpix's dropped to 900. The flames pushed through and Serpix got hit.

"Oh man. These guys are hardcore." Serpix said.

"Don't give up. We've got to hold on." Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said as Trailin's claws grew out with his power going up to 900. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Phantom Tornado Stance!" Trailin formed tornados around his claws and his power rose up 1300. He tried slashing at the two, but both of Shun's bakugan were able to avoid the attack.

"You're going to need more power than that." Matthew said.

"How about this?" Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Venom Outlook!" Serpix glowed blue and purple as he attacked Volco and passed through his flames. Volco's power dropped to 1100 and Serpix's rose to 1200.

"That's child's play." Matthew said. "Ability Activate, Erupt Wrath!" Volco unleashed a powerful blast of fire and Serpix got hit hard as he returned to ball form and Yolei was knocked off her feet.

"Yolei's life gage 20%"

"Ability Activate, Gust of Wind Blow- Destruction Meteor Storm!" Shun said. Skyress unleashed a gust of green flames and Trailin got blasted from them and his power dropped to 1000. Trailin couldn't hold on as he was sent back with T.K. getting pushed back.

"T.K.'s life gage 20%"

"Oh man. Shun's got some real power." Yolei said.

"You're surprised?" Matthew said. "Shun is considered the second strongest in his world. Now, make it easy and tell me where Leonidas is or where this receiver that is able to track Drago."

"At this rate, we're not going to last much longer." T.K. said. "We've got to do something. We've got to give Davis and the others more time."

"I've got it!" Yolei said as she held up a couple cards. "These will help us. They won't expect it. Gate Card Set!" She tossed down the next card. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said as both of their bakugan rose to the field.

"Still thinking you can win?" Matthew said. "Let's put them out of their misery. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise again, Volco!" Volco rose once again with him in his fiery form.

"No fair! He gets to stay in that form!" Serpix complained.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Baku Sky Raider, Jump!" Shun said. "Ventus Taylean! Ventus Jaakor!" Jaakor and Taylean came on the field.

"Again, no fair!" Serpix said. "Shun has four powerful bakugan!"

"Oh no. Jaakor and Taylean have a combined power of 2200!" Yolei said. "How can anyone match that?"

"It doesn't matter. It's now or never, Yolei." T.K. said and she agreed.

"Gate Card Open! Double Effort!" Yolei said. "Double Effort is a command card that doubles the power of all our ability cards."

"That won't save you." Matthew said.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredders!" T.K. said and Trailin grew his claws out and his power rose to 1300. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Stealth Twilight Stance!" Trailin shot out rays from his claws and struck all three of them. Trailin's power went up to 2100 while Volco's dropped to 400, and the combined power of Taylean and Jaakor dropped to 1600. "Do it, Yolei."

"We're going big, Serpix." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Venomous Blizzard!"

"Trailin, get back." Serpix said. Trailin moved out of the way. Serpix unleashed a powerful force of mist and ice that was surrounding the entire field.

"What's going on?" Matthew said. It covered up the entire area and formed a gargantuan piece of ice with Jaakor, Taylean, and even Volco. Volco even lost his fire form.

"What's this? I can't move." Volco said.

"They froze our bakugan!" Matthew said. "I can't even see them on the other side anymore. Brawlers! Come back and fight!" Yolei and T.K. got their partners and pulled back as the two of them made a run for it.

"Did you think we buy the guys enough time?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. All we can do is hope." Yolei said.

….

Davis

Davis, Takuya, and Koji were making their way to the woods to meet up with Spectra.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Coyot said. All of them stopped for a minute to see the giant piece of ice.

"Looks like that will hold them off for a while." Davis said.

"We need to keep moving." Leonidas said and Davis agreed. All of them kept going, but weren't aware that there's more trouble for them just up ahead.

(Davis) We're on our way to Spectra to get Leonidas to him, but on the way we run into Trev and he's got Marucho with him. Koji has to face them alone, but Marucho's got four bakugan with him and two of them can change attributes. Koji's in a tough spot and I can't just sit by and watch. Bakugan Brawl! They're in for a surprise.


	14. Attribute Madness

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Matthew and Shun were stalled by Yolei and T.K. to give Davis, Takuya, and Koji enough time to make it to Spectra in the woods. What they didn't know was that they were being tracked by Trev.

"Where are those three going?" Trev said.

"It looks like they're heading to the woods, but why?" Cerus said.

"No clue, but we need to get Leonidas." Trev said. He looked down to the side. "Let's see what you got, shrimp." With Marucho under his control, this will end up being tough.

…..

Davis' Group

Davis and the others kept moving. They made it into the woods and they were getting closer and closer to Spectra.

"So far so good." Davis said. "I hope T.K. and Yolei are doing alright against Matthew and Shun."

"I'm sure they're fine. We have to keep moving." Takuya said.

"We shouldn't have that much further to go." Koji said.

"Don't have much further to go where exactly?" All of them were surprised to hear voices. They looked ahead of them and saw Trev with Marucho.

"It's Trev!" Takuya said.

"And he's got Marucho!" Leonidas said.

"If you guys were hoping to join up with your buddies to take on Matthew and Shun, you're heading the wrong way." Trev said. "So where are you guys really heading?"

"Can't you guys mind your own business for once?" Davis said.

"I'll make you a deal, if you hand over Leonidas, we'll leave you alone. Sounds like a fair trade to me." Trev said.

"Not a chance." Koji said as he stepped forward. "You know as well as the rest of us that there's only one way any of us are getting out of here. So why don't we just cut the small talk and get right to it?" He said as he held out a card.

"Fine by me. Once I win, I'm taking Leonidas." Trev said. Davis was ready to jump in the battle, but they needed to get Leonidas to Spectra, but they weren't going to let him leave so easily.

"Okay, Takuya. It's all on you now." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Takuya said.

"You can do this. I have faith in you." Davis said as he held out his hand. Takuya felt comfort knowing Davis entrusts him. He slammed his hand against Davis' to show their strong trust.

"You got it." Takuya said and he just took off running.

"Where's he going?" Cerus said.

"Your fight is right here." Koji said as he tossed down the gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Speedrose!"

"So be it. I'm not interested in a coward like that Takuya guy. Let's see if you're the brawler I hear you are, Marucho." Trev said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Marucho said. "Aquos Preyas!" Preyas jumped on the field and was acting like he was a wild animal with his power at 700.

"Ability Activate, Voltage Thrust!" Koji said. Speedrose build up electricity and shot it out with his power rising to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Aquos Guardian!" Marucho said. Preyas formed a wall of water and blocked the attack with Speedrose's power dropped back to 900 and Preyas' rose to 900. "Attribute change!"

"What did he say?" Koji said and Preyas changed his attribute to subterra. "What?! He went from aquos to subterra?!"

"Some bakugan have that ability." Speedrose said.

"Ability Activate, Slumping Rocket!" Marucho said. Preyas shot straight forward with his power rising to 1200. He tackled Speedrose hard and was able to hold him back.

"Nice shot." Trev said.

"Trev, I don't think I can wait around." Cerus said.

"I know what you mean." Trev said.

"Ability Activate, Shooting Star Malestrom!" Koji said.

"Ability Activate, Side Formation!" Marucho said. Speedrose was about to attack, but the ground gave in under him and he ended up getting stuck.

"I can't move!" Speedrose said.

"That ability nullifies yours and it prevents your gate card from opening." Trev said. Preyas went right at Speedrose and pounded him like he was a punching bag and took him down easily.

"Koji's life gage 40%"

"Oh man. I heard Preyas is a playful and jolly comedian." Davis said.

"He doesn't seem playful or jolly right now." Koji said. "For someone who looks only about twelve, he's got quite the brawling skills."

"Actually, he's only about a year younger than the others. He just appears to be short for his age." Davis said.

"Gate Card Set!" Marucho said as he set the next card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Minx Elfin!" This time it was Elfin that came on the field with her power at 600.

"What? He's going with a different bakugan?" Koji said.

"It doesn't matter. I won't lose again." Speedrose said as he fell into Koji's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's try this again, Haos Speedrose!" Koji said. The battle just kept going and Trev became impatient.

"That's it!" Trev said as he grabbed Cerus. "I can't wait around anymore. Time to join in the fight. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Cerus!" Cerus rose up and joined the field.

"Who let that ugly thing off its leash?" Speedrose said.

"Come on, Davis. Bring out Leonidas and let's do this." Trev said, but Davis just stood there. He didn't offer any sort of response. "Why is he just standing there?"

"Ability Activate, Acceleration Raise!" Koji said. Speedrose was covered in a yellow aura and increased his speed. He bashed against both of them with his power going up to 1300. "Now let's try this." He was ready to activate another ability, but Marucho beat him to the punch.

"Ability Activate, Ripple Trap!" Marucho said. Water rose under Speedrose and he ended up trapped in the water and he couldn't break free.

"Nice work. That will prevent him from using any abilities for a while." Trev said. "Ability Activate, Triple Nightmare!" Cerus shot out three energy lasers and blasted Speedrose with him trapped in the water and Cerus' power rose to 1400.

"Stay strong, Speedrose." Koji encouraged. Trev kept his eye on Davis and saw he wasn't making any sort of movement.

"Something isn't right." Trev said.

"What are you talking about? We're winning?" Cerus said.

"I know. That's the problem." Trev said. "From what I heard, Motomiya isn't the type to just standby and skip out on the chance to battle. So why isn't he joining the battle?"

"Perhaps he needs a little motivation." Cerus said.

"Good idea." Trev said. Just as he understood what Cerus was saying, the water around Speedrose was starting to drain out.

"Looks like I got my abilities back. Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Koji said. Speedrose shot out the blasts of light and his power rose to 1800.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Bubble Shield!" Marucho said. Elfin formed a shield and blocked the attack. Speedrose's power dropped to 1400 while Elfin's rose to 1000 and Cerus went to 1800. "Ability Activate, Ding Dong Ditch!" Elfin run circles around Speedrose and bashed into him with his power dropping to 1100.

"Ability Activate, Darkened Pounced!" Trev said. Cerus was surrounded in dark energy and went to attack as his power rose to 2200 and Speedrose's dropped to 700.

"Oh no you don't. Ability Activate, Defensive Speeder!" Koji said. Speedrose formed his shield and blocked the attack, but Speedrose was pushed back. His power rose to 1000 and Cerus' dropped to 2000. "Ability Activate, Velocity Cyclone!" Speedrose jammed his thrusters against Cerus and shot out a yellow cyclone that pushed him back. Cerus' power dropped to 1700 and Speedrose's went up to 1300.

"Nice try, but that still isn't enough. Are you going to help or what?" Trev said to Marucho.

"Attribute change." Marucho said and Elfin changed her attribute to darkus. "Gate Card Open! Dual Element!"

"I've never heard of that card before."

"Dual Element is a command card that only works when there are two bakugan of the same attribute on the field." Trev said. "It will raise their power level to match the one that is the strongest." Elfin's power raised all the way to 1700. "We have you now."

"Think again. Ability Activate, Speed Trapper!" Koji said. Speedrose shot out rays of light and trapped the two in spheres. "That will block you from using other abilities."

"Excellent. Let's end this." Speedrose said.

""This card should do the trick. Ability Activate, Sonic Flasher!" Speedrose shot out powerful blasts of light that hit both Elfin and Cerus with their powers dropping to 1300 and Speedrose rose to 1700. Cerus and Elfin went back to ball form.

"Marucho's and Trev's life gage 20%"

"I can't believe he took them both down." Trev said.

"So have you had enough?" Koji said.

"Not even close!" Trev said as he tossed the next gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Koji and Trev said as their partners came out.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Radizen!" Marucho said. Radizen came up with a power of 1200Gs.

"What is that? A chicken-themed superhero?" Koji said.

"Don't underestimate him. He's got some power." Speedrose said. Trev noticed that Davis still hasn't join in.

"That's it. I'm through waiting around, Davis." Trev said. "If you won't bring out Leonidas, I'll make you. Gate Card Open! Haunting Grounds! When there's a darkus bakugan on the field, Cerus will gain power and the rest will lose it." Radizen and Speedrose lost power to 500 and 800 while Cerus' rose to 1200.

"I can't believe he would weaken Radizen." Koji said.

"Ability Activate, Claw Decapitation!" Trev said. Cerus had his claws grow out and attacked as he pushed Speedrose down. Cerus gained power going to 1500 and Speedrose lost power to 200. "Cerus, while you're at it, blast those two like they did to the girl."

"With pleasure!" Cerus said as he was preparing to fire at both of them.

"I won't let you." Speedrose said as he tried to keep those three heads up.

"No more waiting, Davis." Trev said. "You've got no choice, but to join in the fight or runaway like Takuya did." Davis only made a small movement and just grinned. 'Why is he smiling like that? Why is he just standing there? Unless….' He thought, but then a different thought just came to him. "You little rat! Where's Leonidas?!"

"Long gone, pal." Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Coyot!" Coyot rose on the field and pushed Cerus back.

"Surprise! We fooled you!" Coyot said.

"Ability activate, Wasteland Howl!" Davis said. Coyot howled with the card turning to sand and Radizen gained his original power back with Speedrose's power increasing to 600 and Cerus' dropped to 1200.

"What's going on? Where's Leonidas?" Cerus said.

"You idiot. They tricked us and switched bakugan. That Takuya guy has Leonidas." Trev said.

"About time. It was killing me not joining in the battle." Davis said.

"What's going on?" Trev said.

"Should we tell him?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I think we bought Takuya enough time." Koji said. "You see, we know you guys are after Leonidas because of the energy that's inside him. So we knew you would come after Davis."

"However, Spectra needs Leonidas to power the receiver that will help us track Drago down." Davis said. "We knew you guys would come after me. So Takuya and I switched bakugan." They were able to do it when Takuya and Davis slapped their hands together.

"So while we were keeping you busy, Takuya is really making his way to the receiver with Leonidas." Koji said.

"I think we bought enough time because by the time you get to him, it will be too late." Davis said.

"I can't believe they tricked us like that!" Trev said.

"Let's see how we work, Coyot. Ability Activate, Desert Rumble!" Davis said. Coyot charged at Cerus and was pounding him around with his power dropping to 900.

"Ability Activate, Slash Boomerang!" Marucho said. Radizen shot out a boomerang and hit Coyot with his power dropping to 500.

"Back off. Ability Activate, Shooting Star Maelstrom!" Koji said. Speedrose started doing laps around their opponents with a twister forming and their power dropping to 800 and 500.

"I'm not going down without a fight. Ability Activate, Triple Nightmare!" Trev said. Cerus aimed while he was in the air and shot out his attack with his power going up to 1000.

"Ability Activate, Desert Howl!" Davis said. Coyot was able to blast his signature attack and countered the attack with his power going to 1000 as well.

"This ends. Ability Activate, Acceleration Raise!" Koji said. Speedrose increased his speed again and bashed against both of them with his power going up to 1300.

"Ability Activate, Zap Screen!" Marucho said. Radizen formed a shield with his power going to 1200.

"Not good enough!" Speedrose said as he held his thrusters to both of them and blasted them with light and had them return to ball form.

"Marucho's and Trev's life gage 0."

"Dang it. I can't believe we fell for their trick. Let's go" Trev said. He grabbed Marucho as a portal opened up and the two of them left. Koji and Davis high-fived each other for their win.

"You think we really bought Takuya enough time?" Koji said.

"I hope so. That receiver is our last chance." Davis said.

….

Takuya

Takuya continued to move through the woods. With Leonidas in his hands, they hurried over to Spectra's location and their last chance of saving their friends.

"Almost there. Are you ready, Leonidas?" Takuya said.

"Lead the way, Takuya." Leonidas said and the two of them headed out.

(Takuya) I originally did want a pyrus bakugan, but I never thought I battle with Leonidas. I finally get that chance when I have to take on Lita and Cassandra. Protecting Leonidas, protecting the receiver, it's all in my hands. Bakugan Brawl! Maybe we should be permanent partners.


	15. Receiver Battle

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Negoes has been waiting for a status report on the mission. So far, there has been no word from Matthew or Trev. He just sat in his throne until a Trev appeared in his visor.

"Trev? How did it go?" Negoes said.

"Not well." Trev said. "The Brawlers tricked me. They said they need Leonidas to power up that receiver and they fooled me into thinking Leonidas was going anywhere, when in truth he was getting further and further away by switching their bakugan around. He's probably reached that receiver by now."

"I see. I'll take care of it." Negoes said and cut the transmission.

"Now what?" Phantablo said. "Are we going to send in Dan and Drago?"

"No. They're too vital for us to use." Negoes said. "We can't risk losing them if we do by some chance. Cassandra! Lita! Both of you get in here!" His door opened up and both of the girls came in.

"What is it, Master?" Cassandra asked.

"The Brawlers. It is up to the two of you to stop them. Don't let me down" Negoes said. With this being their last chance to stop the Brawlers from coming to them, failure was not an option.

…

Takuya

Takuya and Davis switched their bakugan around earlier to fool the Dictators. He was taking Leonidas to Spectra. He looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"So far so good." Takuya said.

"Look." Leonidas said. They looked just ahead and they saw Spectra's ship. They looked to see Spectra was out on the deck with hi working on the receiver.

"Spectra!" Takuya called out as he ran to him. Spectra looked down and spotted Takuya heading his way.

"Takuya? Where's Davis and Leonidas?" Spectra said.

"I'm right here." Leonidas said as he showed himself. "Coyot and I switched places to fool the Dictators."

"I see. That might have worked on Trev, but that won't work with us." Takuya turned around and spotted Lita and Cassandra emerging through a portal.

"Lita and Cassandra!" Takuya said.

"I take it that dish up on that ship is the receiver." Lita said. "Apparently, you need Leonidas to power it up."

"So what if we do?" Takuya said.

"I need more time. You must hold them off." Spectra said. "I can't brawl and work on the receiver at the same time."

"Time is something you don't have. Unless you are ready for defeat." Cassandra said.

"Because we're ready to fight!" Lita said as she tossed her gate card onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Aquos Pirina!" Pirina rose on the field and was ready for battle.

"Now what?" Leonidas asked.

"I think we're about to see how well we battle together." Takuya said as he placed Leonidas in his hand. "I always wanted to battle with a pyrus bakugan. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Force Leonidas!" Leonidas rose on the field and was ready to fight.

"Lita, I'll let you handle this for now." Cassandra said.

"How come?" Lita asked.

"We're dealing with an opponent that's using an attribute he's not familiar with and water is suppose to beat fire." Cassandra said. "Even you should handle this." Lita felt a little offended, but Cassandra was her superior and needed to do what she said.

"Fine. Ability Activate, Piranha Breath!" Lita said. Pirina shot out energy shots from her mouth with Leonidas' power dropping to 700. Leonidas was doing his best to avoid the attack.

"Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Takuya said. Leonidas shot out the pulse attack and pushed through Lita's attack with his power going up to 1000. Lita got hit and was blown back from the attack.

"There's no way I'm letting this guy beat me. We're taking the energy even if I have to dissect that lizard." Lita said. "Ability Activate, Aqua Batter!"

"Hold your breath!" Pirina said as she unleashed a volumes of water and pushing Leonidas back with his power dropping to 600.

"We're not going to take that. Ability Activate, Hyper Defense!" Takuya said. Leonidas formed a shield and blocked out the water with his power going up to 800 and Pirina's dropped to 700.

"Is that the best you can do? Ability Activate, Depth Trident!" Pirina's trident appeared in her hands and her power went up to 1000. Pirina charged at Leonidas. She thrusted her trident through his shield, but Leonidas used his claws and held it back.

"This is taking too long. Looks like I will have to step in." Cassandra said.

"No. I can do this." Lita said.

"You had your chance. Bakugan Brawl!" Cassandra said. "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Subterra Landark!" Landark rose on the field to join the battle.

"I told you I can handle this. Just watch." Lita said. "Gate Card Open! Ocean Realm!" The dome of water formed around them and Pirina's power went up to 1400 and was starting to push Leonidas back. "Now, Pirinia can't be beaten for she is unaffected by power loss."

"Let's add some space. Ability Activate, Repulse Reflect!" Takuya said.

"Get back!" Leonidas shouted as he build up power and released it all around him that pushed Pirina back with his power rising to 1100.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Takuya said. Leonidas fired his powerful blast and hit Pirina with his power going to 1600. Pirinia went back to ball form and since she was the only aquos, the gate card lost its effect.

"Lita's life gage 60%"

"Pirina…" Lita said as she was at a loss for words.

"Okay, who's next?" Takuya said.

"I say Landark." Leonidas said, but they looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Takuya said. Leonidas remembered this one other time and moved out of the way as Landark came out from below him. Leonidas kicked him back when he jumped out.

"Like I fall for that again." Leonidas said.

"Let's see how you deal with this. Ability Activate, Rifle Fang!" Cassandra said. Landark shot out multiple blasts from his mouth and blasted Leonidas with his power dropping to 1300.

"Is that all you got?" Takuya said.

"Not even close. Ability Activate, Mobius Wreckage!" Cassandra said. Landark was surrounded by orange energy and came at Leonidas like a meteor. He rammed against Leonidas with his power dropping to 1000 and Landark's going up to 1200. Leonidas couldn't hold on as he returned to ball form.

"Takuya's life gage 60%"

"Leonidas, are you okay?" Takuya said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Leonidas said.

"You see, Lita." Cassandra said. "That's how it's done." Lita felt a little insulted as Cassandra was implying she couldn't handle the job. Cassandra turned her attention to Takuya. "I don't even know why you're fighting."

"What do you mean?" Takuya said.

"We have nothing personal against you Brawlers." Cassandra said. "All of this could have been avoided if you didn't chose to oppose us. It's the original Battle Brawlers we want. Why don't you just surrender? This isn't really your fight."

"No, you're wrong!" Leonidas said.

"Gate Card Set!" Takuya said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"This is our fight! You Dictators started it when you brainwashed our friends." Leonidas said.

"Not to mention that you're after Leonidas. We would have had to fight anyway." Takuya said. "We never give up on our friends."

"You're going to wish you did." Cassandra said.

"No. I can do this. Bakugan Brawl!" Lita said. "Bakugan Stand! Destroy the, Pirina!"

"You're going down this time, Leonidas." Pirina declared.

"Don't bet on it you creature from the black lagoon." Takuya said.

"Ability Activate, Gyro Riptide!" Lita said. Pirina caused geysers to erupt around Leonidas and they turned into water twisters and slammed into Leonidas. His power dropped to 500.

"Takuya, continue to exert some of Leonidas' power!" Spectra called out. "The more he lets out, the more I can use."

"You got it. Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Takuya said. Leonidas flapped his wings and unleashed the attack for him to breakout with his power rising to 800.

"Ability Activate, Armor Whirl!" Lita said. Pirina shot out her cyclone of water with her power going up to 1400.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Takuya said. Leonidas fired the powerful blast and his power rose to 1300. The two attacks collided, but Leonidas was starting to get pushed back. "Fusion Ability Activate, Extra Excel!" More power was added to the beam as his power level went up to 1700. Leonidas pushed through and blasted with Pirina getting hit and already going back to ball form.

"Lita's life gage 0." Lita couldn't believe she lost so easily.

"That takes care of her." Leonidas said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Leonidas was caught off guard when Landark came and rammed his head against Leonidas.

"You should know better than to let your guard down." Landark said.

"That was cheap you muddy piece of sushi!" Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Land Spiral!" Cassandra said. Landark dived inside the ground and started to go in circles around Leonidas. A muddy whirlpool was formed and his power dropped to 1400.

"I'm sinking." Leonidas said as he was sinking into the ground.

"Ability Activate, Shark Scourge!" Cassandra said. Landark focused his power and formed shark clones that surrounded Leonidas and he could feel their saber teeth against him and screamed in agony.

"Leonidas!" Takuya shouted in fear for him as his power dropped to 1000 and Landark's rose to 1300. Landark jumped out from the ground and was ready to deal the final blow.

"You're mine!" Landark said as he came straight at Leonidas, but before they could anything, something burst out of the ground and gave Landark an uppercut.

"Surprise!" The one who saved Leonidas was Coyot with Davis on his shoulder.

"Coyot!" Leonidas said as he was glad to see him and Davis. Davis jumped off his shoulder and was going to land next to Takuya.

"We're here guys!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Takuya said as he was happy to see him.

"Motomiya." Cassandra said as she was starting to think this was going to get interesting.

"Ability Activate, Desert Rumble!" Davis said. Coyot beat down on Landark with Landark's power dropping to 1000.

"Perfect timing." Takuya said as Davis landed down.

"No problem. Let's end this." Davis said.

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Takuya said. Flames surrounded the field with Leonidas getting free from the ground and his power went up to 1100. "Ability Activate, Repulse Reflect!" Leonidas unleashed the explosion of energy again and his power rose to 1400. Landark got caught in it and went down.

"Cassandra's life gage 20%"

"You did a lot better." Lita said.

"Be quiet. I still have a chance." Cassandra said. Leonidas and Coyot came back. When they did, Davis and Takuya switched their bakugan back.

"This is more like it." Takuya said.

"Yep. Why don't you go see if you can help Spectra? I can finish this." Davis said. Takuya agreed and went to the ship. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Not for long. Gate Card Set!" Cassandra said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of them said with their partners back in the fight.

"Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Davis said. Leonidas unleashed the attack with his power rising up to 1200.

"Ability Activate, Mobius Surge!" Cassandra said. Landark opened up his mouth and shot a powerful beam with his power going up to 1400. It blasted through Leonidas' attack and blasted him. "I'm not leaving without Leonidas. You're coming with us just like we took your friends."

"You nasty witch. What gives you the right to brainwash them to begin with?" Davis said.

"That wasn't my doing. It was Master Negoes." Cassandra said. "Enough of this chatter. You bore me. Ability Activate, Rifle Fang!" Landark shot out energy blasts from his mouth and hit Leonidas with his power dropping to 900.

"Ability Activate, Upper Momentum!" Davis said. Leonidas disappeared and reappeared right under Landark. He rammed his body against Landark with his power dropping to 1100 and Leonidas' power rising to 1200. Meanwhile, Spectra and Takuya were working on the receiver.

"I almost have it. Connect those two cords." Spectra said and Takuya did what he was told. "Now just to enter the sequence." He typed on a keyboard and the receiver was starting to power up.

"It's working!" Coyot said. Leonidas' energy was reacting to the receiver as his body shined.

"What's happening?" Cassandra questioned.

"The receiver is powering up." Lita said.

"No way I'm going to just let this happen." Cassandra said. "Ability Activate, Mobius Wreckage!" Landark powered up his next attack with his power level rising to 1400 and Leonidas' dropping to 900.

"Enough of this. Ability Activate, Enforcement Extreme!" Davis said. Leonidas avoided Landark's attack and formed his series of booster shields. Leonidas fired the blast and it grew larger with it blasting Landark. His power rose to 1300 while Landark's dropped to 900. Landark lost the battle and returned to ball form and Cassandra's life gage dropped to nothing.

"We lost." Lita groaned.

"Let's go. There's nothing more we can do." Cassandra said as a portal opened up and they escaped.

"Spectra, how's it looking?" Davis said.

"Great. We'll have Drago's location soon and when we have that, we'll find them." Spectra said. The time draws near to end this war.

…

Negoes

"Fools!" Negoes said as he punished Cassandra and Lita. "I gave you one job and you failed. Now, those Brawler wannabes are on their way here as we speak."

"Calm down, Negoes." Phantablo said. "Perhaps this isn't so bad."

"What are you talking about?" Negoes said.

"I believe we can use this to our advantage." Phantablo said. "We'll have them right where we want them."

(Davis) Well, we finally found where the Dictators have been hiding out this entire time, but it's creepy. We're in some sort of pocket dimension with it being like a ghost town and we all end up getting separated. Luckily, Spectra gives us these cool new toys for our bakugan. We better keep our guard up. I've got a bad feeling about this.


	16. Into Darkness

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

The Brawlers gathered together at Spectra's ship. With the receiver up and running, they were able to track Drago's power. They already managed to get a signal.

"So that's Drago?" Davis asked as they stared at a blinking red spot on a screen.

"That's right." Spectra said. "It doesn't seem Drago is on another planet or something. It looks like he's in a pocket dimension."

"And if Drago is there, Dan and the others have to be there as well." Fabia said.

"Alright. Finally, we're getting somewhere." Takuya said. "Now that we know where they've been hiding out, we can take the fight to them."

"Yeah. We can use this chance to try and save Shun, Marucho, and Dan." T.K. said. "Though, it won't be easy. Shun and Marucho have more than one bakugan and Dan is the strongest out of all of them."

"It's going to take all the battling we've got in us." Mira said.

"Battling?" Alice questioned and was starting to shake.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Hydranoid said.

"I can't. I can't battle again." Alice said as she was acting afraid. "I'm sorry. I want to help Dan and the others, but I don't think I have what it takes."

"Are you still hung up on what happened with Nikki? It wasn't your fault." Koichi said.

"Koichi is right. The Dictators are to blame." Cursedra said.

"It makes sense that she fears this place. They made her do things she could never." Tigrerra said. "Runo, if I may, I'm not entirely sure on going myself. Gorem and I put battling behind us."

"But don't you want to help Dan and the others?" Runo said.

"Seriously. You guys are really going to abandon them?" Julie said.

"It's not that we're abandoning them. We would just be a hindrance." Gorem said. "We're not as strong as the others are. Not to mention we couldn't bring ourselves to actually fight them." Julie and Runo understood, but they still wanted to help.

"It's fine." Davis said. "You guys have been through enough with those creeps brainwashing you. We'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure?" Runo said.

"You can count on us." Leonidas said.

"I'm still going. You're going to need my ship to get there and back." Spectra said.

"If my brother is going, so am I." Mira said.

"Same here." Fabia said.

"Looks like that matter is settled. So now that it is, let's get going. It's time we end this brawling war right now!" Davis said.

"Yeah!" All of them agreed. Runo, Julie, and Alice got off the ship. When they did, the ship started to take off from the ground. Spectra put in the coordinates and the Vestal Destroyer opened up the portal to head to the dimension.

"Hang on. We're coming guys." Davis said as they traveled through the portal.

"Have faith, Davis. We won't give up until every last one of them is free." Leonidas said.

"Before we go any further, I have something I want to give all of you." Spectra said.

"What is it?" Koji asked.

"Something that should give us an edge." Spectra said as he used his bakupod and transferred some data from him to all six of them.

"What did you give us?" Yolei said.

"Bakunano." Spectra said.

"What?" Takuya said.

"Bakunano. They're sort of like weapons made for bakugan." Mira said. "Once we reach the other end, we won't be battling for fun and games. We'll be fighting for our survival."

"That sounds awesome. It's almost like battle gear." Davis said.

"They won't know what hit them." Serpix said.

"I hope you're right. We're coming up on our location." Fabia said. They looked to the screen and saw they arrived at the location. When they did, the place was as dark as night with what looked like an entire village and a tower in the center of it all. On top of that, there seemed to be purple fog clouds around the area.

"Look at this place." Aranaut said.

"It's giving me the creeps." Wilda said.

"Don't be such a wuss." Helios said.

"They got every right to be nervous." Yolei said as she had a little fear in herself. "This place looks really creepy."

"Not only that, there doesn't seem to be a soul around." Serpix said.

"He's right. The entire place is deserted." Speedrose said.

"If that's the case, seems a little over the top with their only being a small handful of these guys." Davis said. "Why do bad guys always go so big with their lairs?"

"Let's step outside and get a better look. They should be expecting us." Mira said and all of them agreed and stepped out to the bridge of the ship.

"This place is even creepier when you see it with your own eyes." Koichi said.

"So where are we even heading?" Cursedra asked.

"Drago's location is in that tower at the center. That's where we're heading." Spectra said. All of them had their eyes set on the goal, but there were strange noises coming from around.

"What was that?" Trailin said.

"What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I think there's something out there." Trailin said. All of them listened and they could hear screeching sounds.

"Let's clear the way. Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said and Trailin rose on the ship. He formed hand signs and created a gust of wind that blew the fog away. When the fog cleared, they were surrounded by darkus gargonoids and ventus bee strikers.

"Looks like they were expecting us." Trailin said.

"So let's not disappoint them." Koji said as all of them got ready for battle.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They tossed their partners out with Wilda, Aranaut, Coyot, Speedrose, and Cursedra joining in.

"Ability Activate, Ominous Mangalore!" Koichi said. Cursedra unleashed a blast of dark electricity and took some of them down. Wilda was firing away with magma blasts. Speedrose and Aranaut used their enemies like springboards and struck them down.

"Ability Activate, Desert Howler!" Takuya said. Coyot shot out the energy blast to take some of them down.

"Try your new bakunano." Spectra said.

"Good idea." Takuya said as he activated his. "Bakunano: Lashax, Destroy!" Two gauntlets with blades on the end attached to Coyot.

"Awesome. I can feel the power." Coyot said. He lashed his arms and the blades extended like whips and slashed against the enemies. "This thing is awesome." The ship kept moving, but they all felt the ship getting blasted.

"What was that?" T.K. said.

"Look!" Fabia said. They looked down the left side to see Pirina and Swallon and on the right were Lynxer and Cerus.

"Sup Brawlers." Trev said.

"Welcome to our home. Too bad you're stay will be brief." Josin said as all of them attacked.

"We won't make it if we take too many hits." Mira said.

"I hate to say it, but we'll have to split up." Davis said. "T.K. and Yolei, you guys and I will continue for the tower."

"I'll go with you as well." Spectra said and Mira stayed beside him.

"They want a fight, we'll give them one." Koji said. "Koichi, let's do this." Koichi agreed as they both hopped on their bakugan and dived down to fight Lynxer and Cerus.

"I'll take care of Swallon and Pirina." Coyot said.

"Allow me to help you." Aranaut offered as they both jumped down to attack. Takuya and Fabia followed suit.

"Thanks guys." Davis said and the ship kept moving towards the tower. Speedrose and Cursedra stood facing against their opponents.

"At least with you guys coming here, it saves us the trouble of hunting you down." Josin said.

"Are you ready to end this?" Trev said as all of them got ready to fight.

"Speedrose, let me handle Cerus. I still owe him some payback after what he did to Nikki." Cursedra said.

"No problem." Speedrose said as he ran down the side with Lynxer going after him.

"You think you're pretty fast, don't you?" Lynxer said.

"Faster than you, pussy cat." Speedrose said.

"Ability Activate, Triple Nightmare!" Trev said.

"Ability Activate, Savage Spire!" Josin said as both of their bakugan used their best attacks, but Cursedra and Speedrose did their best to avoid their attacks.

"Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning!" Koji said.

"Ability Activate, Curse of Dark!" Koichi said. Both of them used their attacks to counter against their opponents. Meanwhile, Fabia and Takuya were taking on Lita and Stinger. Coyot was playing around with his new toy as he tried whipping Swallon and was enjoying it.

"Take it easy, Coyot." Takuya said.

"Sorry, I'm getting pumped." Coyot said.

"I believe you need a cool breeze. Ability activate, Swallow Blew!" Stinger said.

"Chew on this, doggy!" Swallon said as he shot out energy blasts, but Coyot was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"Ability Activate, Vector Fist!" Fabia said and Aranaut was given spiked handles and went to attack Pirina. He swung his arms, but Pirina dived under a pool and avoided the attack.

"Ability Activate, Depth Trident!" Lita said. Pirina was given her trident and tried to strike Aranaut, but he was able to block it. "I hear you're a queen. Let's see if you have the power of one."

"Bring it on." Fabia said.

…

The Tower

The Vestal Destroyer made it to the tower. With no place to land, Davis and the others jumped off the ship and on a balcony. Spectra decided to join them and jumped off.

"I'll stay and guard the ship. Keith, please be careful." Mira said.

"You don't need to worry about me, Mira." Spectra said. "We better get going. If our enemies are out here, Dan and the others must be inside."

"I'm also willing to bet that so is this Negoes. We might finally get to see who this guy is." Yolei said.

"Right. We better be careful." T.K. said. All of them agreed and ran inside.

"Good luck and please rescue Dan and the others." Mira called out.

…

Koji and Koichi

The twins were doing their best to take on Trev and Josin. It was an even fight so far, but they needed to end this quickly so they can join the others.

"Ability activate, Curse Drive!" Koichi said. Cursedra spun around and rammed against Cerus, but he still won't go down.

"You'll have to do better than that." Trev said.

"Koji, we better do something fast. We can't afford to be held up by these guys." Koichi said.

"You're right." Koji said. "Let's use the bakunano Spectra gave us. It's a good time as any to try them out." Koichi was in agreement and went on with it.

"Bakunano: Coreado, Destroy!" Koichi said. Cursedra was given a power cannon that was attached to a piece of armor on her chest.

"What is that?" Cerus said.

"Open wide." Cursedra said as she held out the cannon. She powered up the cannon and fired it with Cerus getting blasted. Koji pulled his out as well.

"Bakunano, Crosswy, Destroy!" Koji said. Speedrose was given two crossbows and they were attached to his arms. Speedrose jumped up and fired energy shots at Lynxer.

"No fair. What are those things?" Trev said.

"Weren't you the one that said all is fair in war?" Cursedra said. "We're not taking any chances. Today is when you Dictators fall!"

…

Davis' Group

Davis and his group ran down the halls to try to find Dan and the others. Davis looked backed and saw Spectra was lacking a little.

"Spectra, pick up the pace." Davis said, but a giant door closed on them and cut Spectra off from the others. "Spectra!"

"What happened?" T.K. said, but the floor opened up underneath him and Yolei and all four of the got separated.

"Guys!" Davis called out before the floor closed up on him.

"Hey!" Spectra called out. "What's going on over there?"

"Spectra, the ground just swallowed the others." Davis said.

"Davis, keep going. I'll find another way around." Spectra said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Spectra said. Davis didn't like it, but there wasn't much else they could do. So he decided to go on ahead and hopefully reunite with the others later.

"Do you really think you can escape?" Spectra looked behind him and was faced with Matthew. "So you're the great Spectra."

"Yes and you're one of the creeps that brainwashed Dan and the others." Spectra said. "If you could point me to them so we can leave, I appreciate it."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving at all." Matthew said. "Consider the rulebook thrown out the window. Bakugan Brawl! Ability Activate, Ignition!" Volco stood and came up in his flaming form.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios!" Helios rose out and was dying for a battle.

"So you're the famous Helios I've heard about. You don't look so tough." Volco said.

"Is that so?" Helios said.

"Ability Activate, Destroy Quasar!" Spectra said.

"Ability Activate, Erupt Wrath!" Matthew said. Both of them used their attacks and the two of them collided against each other and caused an explosion. "Ability Activate, Heated Gust!" Volco unleashed a heated gust of wind and was pushing Helios back.

"I don't' have time for this. Ability Activate, Ragnarok Buster!" Spectra said. The case in Helio's chest opened up and he powered up his attack. He shot out a powerful blast of darkness that pushed Volco back and tore a hole in the wall. "Fallback for now, Helios. We don't have time for this."

"No fun." Helios complained before he came back to Spectra and he made a run for it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Matthew said as he tried to go after him.

…..

Negoes

With Cassandra the only one available, she spoke with Negoes about the current status.

"Master, everything is going according to plan." Cassandra said. "Few of them are in the tower and separated from each other and those outside."

"Excellent. It won't be long now. Soon, the power in Leonidas shall be mine." Negoes declared. The Brawlers have come into darkness and are unaware they are going deeper in.

(Davis) That bakunano tech Spectra gave us is awesome. They've proven to be a big help to Koji, Takuya, and Koichi. I just hope they can help Yolei and T.K. because they have to take on Marucho and Shun and they're all on their own. I don't know why, but I think things are only going to get worse from here.


	17. Splash Some Sense

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

T.K. fell through a trapdoor in the tower earlier and ended up getting separated from the others. His stop came up as he slide out of the tower.

"T.K., are you okay?" Trailin asked.

"Yeah, but that was one nasty slide." T.K. said as he got up and looked around. "It looks like we're out of the tower. We'll have to find some other way to get inside."

"I don't think we're gonna have the time to do that. Look who's here." Trailin said. T.K. looked up on one of the buildings and was surprised to see Shun was standing there.

"Shun! It's me, T.K. Do you remember me?" Shun just remained silent as he still had the blank look in his eyes.

"It's no use, T.K. Shun is still under their control." Trailin said. "We're gonna have to beat him if we're going to save him. That is why we came here."

"I know, but how do we do it?" T.K. said. "We were able to save the girls because they each only had one bakugan. Shun's got four of them. Do we have to take them all like we did to the others to save him or what?"

"There's only one way to find out. Here he comes" Trailin said as Shun held up all four of his bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shun said as he tossed all four of them at once. All four of his bakugan rose and T.K. felt a little intimidated for he never faced four powerful bakugan at once before.

"T.K., there's no reason to be afraid." Trailin said. "I'll protect you until I every bone in my body is nothing, but dust."

"Are you sure you can handle all of them?" T.K. said.

"I'll be fine as long as I know I have you by my side." Trailin said. T.K. felt better knowing he had a friend like Trailin helping him out.

"Right. It's time to save our friend. Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said and Trailin rose to the field.

"You four are a disgrace to the ninja name." Trailin said. "You've let yourselves become nothing, but puppets. I'll straighten all of you out."

"Here's a little help." T.K. said. "Bakunano: Doulas, Destroy!" Trailin was given twin blades that were connected by a rope and he was ready to fight.

"I'll show you the true power of ninja." Trailin said.

…..

Yolei

Yolei fell through a trapdoor as well. She ended up falling through to the other side of the tower.

"Ow. That hurts." Yolei said.

"You okay?" Serpix asked.

"Yeah, but that's why I gave up on sliding." Yolei said. She got up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we have the time to figure that out." Serpix said. Yolei looked just up ahead and she something short, yet dangerous.

"Marucho?" Yolei said. Marucho stood across from Yolei and he's the same as Shun. "Maruco, do you know who I am? It's me, Yolei. We're both aquos brawlers."

"Yolei, it's no good. He can't hear you." Serpix said. "He's still under their control. We've got to break the Dictators' grip over him and the others. It's the only way we can save them."

"You're right." Yolei said. "Marucho had one of the kindest hearts and they just took it away. I'm not going to let them get away with that."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said and he unleashed all four of his bakugan partners: Preyas, Elifn, Trister, and Radizan.

"Serpix, are you ready for your biggest battle yet?" Yolei said.

"I am." Serpix said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said as she let Serpix out and he stood to face all four opponents at once. "I guess this is a good time as any to try out what Spectra gave us. Bakunano: Boulerin, Destroy!" Serpix was given two blasters that were attached to his back.

"This is what I call firepower." Serpix said. "I hear you guys like to talk a lot of smack. Let's see if you can handle it when someone smacks back."

…

Takuya and Fabia

"Ability Activate, Gyro Riptide!" Lita said. The battles with Takuya and Fabia against Lita and Stinger continued on. Pirina shot out geysers of water around Aranaut and grinded against him.

"Ability Activate, Mirage Fist!" Fabia said. Aranaut was given batons and was able to break free from the water.

"Take this!" Aranaut said as he used the batons and fired lasers of light and blasted Pirina and took her down.

"No!" Lita shouted.

"Ability Activate, Swarming Gust!" Stinger said. Swallon shot energy bullets as he flapped his wings. Coyot was doing his best to avoid the bullets.

"I've had enough of this." Coyot said. He used Lashax and it wrapped around Swallon and had him trapped.

"No fair. Let me go." Swallon said.

"Ability Activate, Desert Howler!" Takuya said. Coyot fired the blast with Swallon trapped and he was taken down.

"No fair. You battled with those weird whip things." Stinger said.

"Fabia, now is our chance to get out of here." Takuya said. "We don't have time to waste. We've got to catch up with the others."

"You're right." Fabia said as they had their partners returned to them and the two of them made a run for it.

"Hey! Come back and fight!" Stinger said.

"Let them go." Lita said.

"Why should I?" Stinger said.

"I think we held them off long enough." Lita said. "It's all going just as Master Negoes said it would. Besides, we're already on thin ice with him and we shouldn't go against his orders."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Stinger said as they allowed their enemy to move further into the trap.

…

Koji and Koichi

"Ability activate, Doom Triangle!" Trev said.

"Ability Activate, Frenzy Saber!" Josin said. The twins continued to fight against Trev and Josin. Cerus fired his dark energy blasts and Lynxer had his nails grew out as he went to attack Speedrose. Cursedra moved out of the way from Cerus' attack and took aim.

"I've had enough!" Cursedra said. She aimed with Coreado and fired with Cerus getting blasted and returned to ball form. "That felt good."

"You're mine!" Lynxer said as he leaped at Speedrose.

"Think again." Speedrose said as he took aim with Crosswy and fired and shot off a few of his own natural blasts as well with Lynxer getting beaten.

"It can't be!" Josin said.

"How do we always end up losing to these guys?" Trev said.

"Because you guys are losers." Koji said as their bakugan returned to them. "Let's go, Koichi. We should head for that tower."

"I'm right behind you." Koichi said as the two of them headed straight there.

"You think we stalled them long enough?" Josin said.

"I hope so or else we're really going to have it." Trev said.

…..

Yolei

"Try this!" Serpix said as he attacked. He was able to blast Trister and Radizan, but Elfin and Preyas were too springy in their jumps for Serpix to get a clear shot. "Hold still." He tried blasting them, but failed every shot.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Steam!" Marucho said and Trister shot out blast of water that hit Serpix and tried to push him back.

"Nice try, you're going to need little more than water against a fellow aquos." Serpix said.

"Ability Activate, Luster Drain!" Marucho said. Radizen formed an orb of water and tossed it. Serpix got hit and the combined attacks pushed him right into the wall.

"That one hurt!" Serpix said.

"This isn't good. It's four against one." Yolei said.

"They can combine their power easily. There must be something we can do to stop them from combining their powers." Serpix said as he pry himself out of the wall.

"That's it!" Yolei said as an idea sparked to her. "Gate Card Set!" She tossed down a card with it forming under them. "Gate Card Open! Zero Unique!"

"Brilliant." Serpix said as the card opened up.

"I know. This command card won't allow him to use any of their abilities since they're all the same attribute." Yolei said.

"Attribute Change!" Marucho said and that surprised Yolei. Elfin and Preyas changed their attributes into darkus.

"Oh no! I forgot that Elfin and Preyas can change their attributes." Yolei said.

"So much for that plan." Serpix said.

"Ability Activate, Moon Allurement!" Marucho said. Elfin unleashed moonlight from the heart on her chest and it made the gate card go dull.

"The gate card has been nullified. This isn't going to be good." Yolei said. Radizen and Trister fired off energy blasts and hit Serpix. Preyas and Elfin jumped up and gave him a strong kick. "Serpix!"

"I'm not going to last much longer." Serpix said. "Shutting down their attribute powers is a good idea, but how can we do that when two of them can change their attributes. Marucho probably has ability cards for every attribute."

"Ability cards for every attribute?" Yolei wondered as she tried to form another plan, but another idea came to her. "That's it. I've got another plan."

"I hope you've thought this one through." Serpix said. "We can't afford another setback like that last one."

"Don't worry, I know this will work." Yolei said. "Gate Card Set!" She set down another card and got ready. "Gate Card Open! Pyrus Stage Set!" The gate card opened and all four of them had their attributes changed to pyrus.

"You changed their attributes for them?" Serpix said. "I don't understand. Elfin and Preyas can just change their attributes again."

"No they can't because this command card not only changes the opponent's attribute into the one of my choice, it stops them from using any abilities." Yolei said. "That includes the ability to change attributes."

"But wouldn't Marucho just use a pyrus ability?" Serpix said.

"Nope. Take a look at him." Yolei said. Marucho was acting like a robot who couldn't calculate what to do as he tilted his head from side to side. "Marucho never had to use a fire attribute ability with any of his bakugan before. Seeing as how fire is also the opposite of water, he's dealing with his complete opposite and doesn't know what to do, but that's just a theory."

"Amazing. There was no certainty, but it still worked." Serpix said. "How did you know that was going to work?"

"I use to have a partner that could change attributes, but he only changed into subterra and haos." Yolei said. "I've also fought alongside Elfin and Preyas before and they've only changed to ventus, subterra, or darkus. So I needed them to be an attribute that he wasn't so familiar with."

Yolei, you're amazing." Serpix said.

"You're just figuring that out? Let's end this." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Blue Venom!" Serpix shot out his venom attack and used Boulerin. Serpix was able to blast each one of them down with Marucho being blown back. All four of them went back to ball form, but she noticed that Elfin went to her. "I got Elfin."

"Does that mean he's free?" Serpix said. Yolei saw a little static come off the other three.

"What's going on?" Yolei look down at her hand and saw Elfin was awake. "Who are you?"

"Elfin, it's me. I'm Yolei. Don't you remember? We fought together once before."

"Oh yeah! I remember. How've you been?" Elfin said, but cut the small talk when she looked around. "Where am I?" Yolei heard groaning and saw Marucho getting up.

"Marucho!" Yolei said as she ran over to him. She the other bakugan were back to normal.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Trister said.

"Someplace scary. I'm getting jumpy." Preyas said.

"You said it." Radizen said. Marucho sat up and felt pain in his head.

"My head." Marucho complained.

"Marucho!" Yolei said. Marucho opened his eyes and saw her.

"Yolei? What's going on? Where are we?" Marucho said.

"I'll explain everything later." Yolei said as she held out her hand for him. "Right now, we should probably get out of here."

"Um…okay." Marucho said as he took her hand and got up. He gathered his bakugan and they all got moving. With Marucho saved, that's one part of the mission completed, but what of the others awaits?

(Davis) I can't believe I'm missing one heck of a battle. T.K., who is the second ranked brawler of our world, is against Shun, the second ranked brawler of his world. On top of that, it's an all-out ninja battle and a full-on ventus battle. T.K. better win because we've got a reputation to uphold. Just because we're from different worlds doesn't mean Dan and the others are better.


	18. Ninjas of the Wind

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Leonidas said as Davis was just running through the halls.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Davis said.

"I would be fine with just one clear answer." Leonidas said.

"I'm sorry." Davis said. "It's just that we got separated from the others, I can't seem to get in contact with any of them, and I have no idea where they are or what's in this place."

"There are times I wish you think before you act." Leonidas said.

"I haven't got any complaints yet." Davis said.

"That's not what your girlfriend says." Leonidas said.

….

Yolei

"Unreal. I can't believe I was hypnotized the entire time." Marucho said. Yolei just filled him in on everything that has happened to him.

"Oh man. I've been there once before. Not fun." Preyas said.

"If I ever see those Dictator guys, I'm going to give them something that will make their brains go scrambled." Trister said.

"Make sure you save some for the rest of us." Radizen said. Yolei guided them until she saw they were right under the Vestal Destroyer.

"Isn't that Spectra's ship?" Marucho said.

"Yeah." Yolei said. "A few of your old brawling friends got word you guys needed help and they all came." She reached for her bakupod to try to contact Mira. "Mira, its Yolei. Can you hear me?"

"Yolei? What's going on? I lost contact with you guys when you got in that tower." Mira said.

"I'm directly beneath you." Yolei said. "I've got Marucho and he's free from the Dictator's mind control. Can you get us in the ship?"

"You got it." Mira said. Both of them seemed to be covered in static and were being materialized in the ship. When they got in, they saw the others were in there.

"Marucho!" Fabia said.

"Fabia and Mira are here? I'm surprised and glad to see you at the same time." Marucho said.

"How did you get Marucho free?" Takuya said.

"Same as the girls. As soon as I got my hands on Elfin, Marucho and the others snapped out of it." Yolei said. "Where are Davis, T.K., and Spectra?"

"I don't know. We've lost contact with them." Koji said.

"Our enemies must be using some sort of system that's blocking us from contacting them." Speedrose said.

"I just hope they're all right." Koichi said.

"Let me look at the systems." Marucho said. "Perhaps I can get a signal and get in contact with them."

"I'll help you out." Yolei said. With these two brains working together, there's a greater chance to save the others and stop their enemies.

…

T.K.

Trailin was running down a trail with Shun's bakugan coming after him. T.K. was holding on by Trailin's shoulder and was the eyes in the back of his head. He looked back and saw all four of them coming after him with Shun riding on Skyress.

"Ability Activate, Kazami Style- Shadow Alter Ego!" Shun said. Taylean made copies of himself and they got in front of Trailin to cut him off.

"That won't stop me." Trailin said as he held out Doulas and sliced all of them down.

"Ability Activate, Moonlight Shadow Slash!" Shun said. Jaakor formed a shuriken out of energy and tossed it at Trailin. Trailin crossed his blades and was able to block the attack.

"Trailin, on your left and right." T.K. warned. Trailin looked to see Taylean and Ingram attacking him from both sides.

"I could use a little more artillery here." Trailin said.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said and Trailin grew out his claw blades. Ingram and Taylean tried attacking from both sides, but Trailin moved his arms as fast as he could to block both of them. Trailin jumped back to gain some distance from them.

"Ability Activate, Whirlwind Lightning Storm!" Shun said and Skyress unleashed shards from her wings.

"Hang on, T.K. This is going to get rough." Trailin said as he placed his bakunano away and put T.K. in his hands. He did backflips to avoid the attacks.

"You holding up okay?" T.K. said.

"Don't worry about me." Trailin said, but he was starting to breathe pretty hard.

"This isn't looking good." T.K. said and he saw they were having a hard time.

"Hello?" T.K. heard Yolei's voice. He looked at his bakupod and saw it was online and operating. "Can anyone hear my voice?"

"Yolei, is that you?" T.K. said.

"T.K.!" Yolei said. "I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"We better keep moving." Trailin said as Shun and his bakugan attacked again and Trailin got to running.

"I'm glad to hear that you're safe too, Yolei, but I'm in the middle of something." T.K. said. "I'm battling Shun right now."

"I see." Yolei said. "Well, I got good news for you. I battled Marucho a little while ago and I was able to free him from the Dictator's mind control.

"You did? How?" T.K. said.

"It's the same as with the girls." Yolei said. "All you have to do is take on of his bakugan and Shun will be free. You only need to take one. When I took Elfin from Marucho, the rest of them got free. It's like they're linked together or something."

"That does make sense since they're all the same attribute and all of them had the same partner." T.K. said. "Thanks, Yolei. I'll do what I can, but see if you can get in touch with Davis or Spectra."

"Got it. Be careful." Yolei said and the connection was cut.

"Did you get that?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah. We just need to take one of them down. Which one should we go for?" Trailin said as T.K. looked back at his options.

"I say we go for Storm Skyress." T.K. said. "I know for a fact that Shun cherishes her more than any bakugan. Even if Yolei is wrong, perhaps the shock of losing Skyress might snap him back to his senses."

"I understand, but we've got to do something about the other three." Trailin said. He kept running, but came to a stop because Jaakor cut him off. Taylean and Ingram trapped them in a triangle with Skyress flying above. "This isn't looking good."

"I've got you. They can't fight what they can't see." T.K. said. "Ability Activate, Nightly Assault!" Trailin just disappeared and they all lost sight of him. Trailin appeared behind Ingram and struck him down. He disappeared and reappeared behind Taylean and Jaakor and struck them down as well. All three of them returning to ball form. Shun and Skyress searched around for them.

"Got you!" Trailin reappeared under her and pulled Skyress down by the talons and had her hit the ground with Shun getting knocked off.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shredder!" T.K. said. "Fusion Ability Activate, Ninja Art: Stealth Twilight Stance!"

"This is for your own good Skyress." Trailin said. He shot out the rays from his claws and started to drain Skyress of their powers.

"Ability Activate, Storm Shred Slicer!" T.K. said. Trailin shot out energy slashes and struck Skyress down and she returned to ball form. Skyress flew over to T.K. and he got her. Shun screamed in pain as he held his head.

"Shun!" T.K. called out as he moved his way down to Shun. Shun was returning to normal. He opened his eyes and looked where he was.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Shun said.

"Shun!" Shun looked right in front of him and saw T.K. was there.

"T.K.? What's going on?" Shun said.

"Shun!" Shun looked behind him and saw all three of his bakugan partners.

"Shun, what is all this?" Ingram asked.

"I don't remember much of what happened." Taylean said.

"The last thing I remember was all of us uniting in Bakugan City." Jaakor said. Shun looked around and saw someone was missing.

"Wait. Where's Skyress?" Shun asked.

"It's okay. She's right here." T.K. said as she held her out and she opened up.

"Shun!" Skyress said.

"You're okay." Shun said.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I believe T.K. just saved us." Skyress said.

"Yeah. You and your friends were under the control of a group of people called the Dictators." T.K. said.

""Control"? Are you serious?" Shun said.

"Yeah, but we've managed to save most of you." T.K. said. "The bad news left is that the only ones left are Dan and Drago."

"Even they are under their control?" Shun said. "This isn't good at all."

"Luckily, we had some help from your friends." T.K. said. "Mira, Spectra, and Fabia have been a big help. Knowing Davis, he's probably saving Dan as we speak."

"Thanks a lot T.K., but after what they did, I'm itching to get some payback." Shun said.

"You got it." T.K. said as he turned to face the tower and ready to take the head of all this.

…

Matthew

Matthew was all set for a battle against Spectra, but Spectra took off before they barely got started. He tried to go after him, but Spectra seems to have vanished. He stopped for a moment to have a look around.

"Dang it. Where did he go?" Matthew said and kept running. Spectra came out from hiding in the shadows and saw Mathew gone.

"This is stupid. We never ran from a battle before." Helios said.

"We came here to rescue Dan and the others." Spectra said. "They'll be plenty of time to wreak havoc once that's done. Just be patient." Spectra was sure about that, but at the same time he was concerned about the others. "I hope Davis and the others are doing well."

….

Davis

Davis didn't make any progress. He's done nothing, but keep running in the halls and it all looked the same to him. Leonidas was actually getting fed up with it.

"We're going in circles." Leonidas said.

"No we're not." Davis said.

"Just admit it, Davis. We're lost. We don't even know where the way out is." Leonidas said.

"Hold that thought. I think I see a room just ahead." Davis said.

"Ugh! Finally!" Leonidas groaned. Davis made it to the room as the door closed behind him. He looked around and it was nothing, but a giant room with nothing, but support pillars around the place.

"Where are we?" Davis said. Davis heard footsteps. He looked around and saw someone in a mask come out from hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Welcome to my home."

"Are you Negoes?" Davis asked.

"That's right." Negoes said. Knowing who this guy is, Davis readied himself for anything.

"Nice mask. Is that to cover your hideous face?" Leonidas said. That was when Phantablo showed himself.

"Think you're funny, huh?" Phantablo said.

"Who are you?" Leonidas said.

"I am Phantablo. I am the ruler of all. I am the ultimate bakugan. Anyone who dares oppose me shall suffer for that choice."

"Ooh, you got me scared." Leonidas said with some sarcasm.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you come to my home uninvited?" Negoes asked.

"You know why we're here." Davis said. "Where's Dan, Drago, and the others? We came to bring them back." Instead of answering, Negoes just took a step to the side to show someone was standing right behind him. "Dan?" Dan opened his eyes to see Davis. Out of all of his challenges, this might be the toughest one Davis and Leonidas has ever faced.

(Davis) Ever since I learned about bakugan and became the number one ranked brawler, I've always wanted the chance to take on Dan and Drago. I just never thought it would be when he's under the control of some freak. I'm not going to back down. I don't care how powerful Drago is. I'm going to win.


	19. Leonidas and Drago

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Davis came to rescue Dan and the remaining Battle Brawlers. He and Leonidas were on their own and came faced with Negoes and Phantablo in person. He also came and faced with Dan and Drago.

"Dan? Dan, can you hear me?" Davis said.

"Silly boy. You can call out to him all you want, but it's to going to make any difference." Negoes said.

"You creep. What are you even after?" Davis said. "Why did you brainwash Dan and the others to be your servants?"

"I suppose I could tell you." Negoes said. "You're not going to be around much longer anyway. You see…Phantablo and I are actually sealed in this small dimension. We're unable to leave it."

"You're sealed here?" Leonidas questioned.

"That's right and only the power of the perfect core can break our shackles and free us." Negoes said.

"The perfect core?" Davis wondered.

"I remember hearing about that from Apollonir." Leonidas said. "The perfect core is the center of New Vestroia and part of its power is inside….Drago!" Leonidas was putting the pieces together and so was Davis.

"So that's it. You want to bust out of this place and you need Drago to do it." Davis said.

"That's right, but we weren't expecting Drago to give some of his power away." Negoes said. "In order for us to leave this place, we need every ounce of power Drago has."

"So that's why you came after me. It was all true." Leonidas said. "Drago gave me some of his power. That's what helped me evolved. Since I still have some of it, you want to extract that power out of me and be free from here."

"Correct again." Negoes said.

"That still doesn't explain why you brainwashed them in the first place." Davis said.

"It's simple." Phantablo said. "It's because of the Brawlers that we're even here. We took them on once before, but he were defeated."

"So we figured that if you can't beat them, join them." Negoes said. "By that we had them join us against their own will. What better way to have revenge than have them destroy everything they worked so hard for and cherished."

"Monsters!" Leonidas said.

"Enough talk. We're here for one reason and one reason only. Also, don't expect your friends to come and save you. We've blocked your communications with them." Negoes said. "Daniel, could you take him down for us." Dan took out Drago and was ready to fight.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said and his bakugan stood. Pyrus Fusion Drago rose out on the field and unleashed a mighty roar.

"I can't believe they even brainwashed Drago." Davis said. He knows all about the power Drago has. Never has he seen a bakugan as mighty as him or took one on.

"Davis, don't get discouraged." Leonidas said. "We have to battle and we have to win this fight. It may not be easy, but we aren't going to back down."

"Leonidas! You don't sound the least bit worried or anything!" Davis said as he was amazed Leonidas could still act so strong.

"Davis, do you remember when you lost me to Flint?" Leonidas said. Davis remembered that day back when they took on the Dark Stars. That was the worst moment of his brawling career. "You partnered up with Drago to get me back. Drago saved me. The time has finally come for me to return the favor. This is where I can save Drago."

"You're right." Davis said as he placed Leonidas in his hand. "We came here as men on a mission and it's going to be completed. Besides, I always wanted to take Dan on. This is where everything we worked for comes in handy. Let's rock."

"Good. I'm all set to go." Leonidas said as he closed up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Davis said and Leonidas stood and ready to face Drago.

"So that's Force Leonidas! He looks more impressive than I thought." Negoes said. "Attack!" Drago charged right Leonidas, but Leonidas held out his arms. Drago placed his hands against Leonidas and tried to push him back, but Leonidas held his ground against him.

"Don't fight me, Drago. Let me help you." Leonidas said. Drago didn't answer back. All he did was act like a wild dragon. He banged his head against Leonidas and then struck him with his tail.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Thrasher!" Dan said. Drago powered up his energy beam and fired it.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Davis said. Leonidas used his best attack right from the start. The two attacks collided, but Drago's attack was stronger and Leonidas got blasted into the wall. "Leo!"

"I'm fine. Keep going. We can't light up for an instant." Leonidas said.

"You got it." Davis said. Ability Activate, Barrage Might!" Leonidas glowed red and used an increase of speed to get in front of Drago. Then, he started smacking Drago with incredible speed. "Ability Activate, Upper Momentum!"

"Going up!" Leonidas said as he rammed against Drago and both of them going straight up and into the ceiling. Drago let out a might roar and drove his knee against Leonidas and pushed him back.

"Ability Activate, Extreme Enforcer!" Davis said. Leonidas moved back from Drago and formed the booster shields. He launched the beam and it traveled through the shields to strike Drago.

"Ability Activate, Fusion Shield!" Dan said. Drago formed a shield in front of him and was able to block the attack.

"Marvelous! They're both more powerful than I expected." Negoes said.

"Leonidas certainly has some power and that power shall be ours soon." Phantablo said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Astral!" Dan said. Drago shot out an energy ray and it split into multiple energy blasts.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Defense!" Davis said. Leonidas formed his own shield and did his best to block the attacks. "Stay strong, Leonidas. We can do this."

"I'm trying!" Leonidas said as he tried to hold back the attacks, but they eventually broke through and blasted Leonidas. Leonidas was pushed to the ground, but he wasn't giving up as he got back on his feet. Davis looked directly at Dan and the way he looked now made Davis all the more determined to win.

"Dan, you taught me everything I know about brawling." Davis said. "I wouldn't have gotten where I am if it weren't for Leonidas and you. That's why I'm going to do what I can to save you. However, I know you. You would never let these creeps tell you what to do. You would never let them use bakugan for evil purposes. You've got to fight whatever they hold over you." He looked for any signs of a response, but there wasn't anything.

"We can't give up." Leonidas said.

"But what can we do? Drago is insanely powerful." Davis said.

"What about that bakunano Spectra gave us. It could give us the boost that is needed." Leonidas said.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I sure hope this works." Davis said as he looked at his bakupod and activated it. "Bakunano: Sworlaster, destroy!" Leonidas was given a sword in his hands and took a stance to fight.

"I don't want to hurt you Drago, but you're not leaving me a lot of choices." Leonidas said. He charged right at Drago. He swung the blade, but Drago moved away from Leonidas.

"You're not escaping that easily." Davis said.

"Let me show you what this thing can really do." Leonidas said as the blade opened up and showed a blaster. He opened fired and blasted Drago. Drago got hit hard and felt a stinging sensation on the wound. "This thing is awesome."

"You're telling me. Let's keep up the pressure." Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Over Cannon!" Dan said. Drago unleashed a powerful stream of fire. Leonidas crossed his arms and tried to block the attack.

"Hang on, Leonidas. We can do this. We can win." Davis said.

"I know we can! I won't lose!" Leonidas said as he broke free from the fire. He fired away again, but Drago was doing his best to avoid it and used the pillars like shields. Negoes and Phantablo continued to watch the battle unfold.

"I must say, this battle could go either way." Negoes said.

"It can't. We need Leonidas and we can't afford to lose Drago." Phantablo said.

"You're right." Negoes said as he placed Phantablo in his hand. "The enticement of battle is just too good for even I to resist. Bakugan Brawl!"

"What?!" Davis said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Negoes said. Phantablo stood and rose to the field in a dark flow of energy. Phantablo was a four legged dragon with magenta scales. He had a long neck and long shaggy violet hair with feathered wings.

"I am Phantablo!" He roared to strike fear.

"So that's his true form." Leonidas acknowledge. Davis actually look shook up.

"That dragon!" Davis said as he remembered he saw it before. "That's the same dragon from my dream. It's straight out of my nightmare!"

"Now you shall see true power of the ultimate bakugan." Phantablo said.

"I've never even seen a bakugan like you before." Leonidas said. "It doesn't matter. The fact is that you hurt my friends and this just means I can bring you down right here and now."

"You have nowhere near a chance of beating me." Phantablo said.

"Ability Activate, Demon's Wakening!" Negoes said. Phantablo unleashed a mighty roar that created a shockwave that tore through the ground and hit Leonidas hard.

"What power!" Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Phantom Streamer!" Negoes said. Phantablo opened his mouth and powered an energy orb. He shot multiple blasts from it and Leonidas got hit hard.

"Leo!" Davis shouted as Leonidas dropped to the ground.

"He's more powerful than I thought." Leonidas said.

"How are we suppose to take him and Drago?" Davis said.

"You can't." Phantablo said.

"We'll see about that." Leonidas said as he tried the sword form of his weapon. He swung it at Phantablo, but Phantablo was able to catch it with his teeth. Leonidas tried pushing down, but Phantablo was much stronger.

"Disgraceful. Bakugan don't play with toys." Phantablo said. He was able to take Sworlaster out of his hands and tossed it away.

"Oh no!" Davis said as the sword pierced through the ground and stood there. "Dan, help me!" Dan or Drago didn't make any sort of movement. "Dan, can't you hear me? You've got to fight, Dan. When have you ever let someone else tell you how to brawl?"

"Foolish boy. I already told you that it's pointless." Negoes said. "Ability Activate, Immoral Armageddon!" Phantablo build up dark energy around him and exploded. Leonidas and Davis got caught in the explosion and greatly damaged the both of them. The two were blown back by it. The entire room was destroyed and even part of the tower blew off. That explosion didn't go unnoticed.

…..

T.K. and Shun

The two of them noticed the explosion at the tower and they knew it wasn't good at all.

"You think that's Davis?" Shun said.

"I don't know. We better get up there fast." T.K. said as the two of them continued to make a run for it and was hoping they weren't too late.

…

Davis

Leonidas was forced back into ball form and bounced back to Davis who was knocked to the ground with his backside up. Davis actually lost and he actually failed. Davis reached out and grabbed Leonidas.

"Leo…I've got you." Davis said. He looked up and saw Dan was standing right over him. "Dan….you've got to fight. Can….Can you hear me?" He said as he reached out for Davis, but he lost conscious.

"That felt great." Negoes said. "It's been too long since I've battled. Cassandra, it's clear for you to come out now." Cassandra stepped out of the ruble.

"Amazing. You took him down so easily, but I shouldn't have expected anything less." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, take these two to your lab." Negoes said. "Get to work on getting that energy out of Leonidas."

"As you wish." Cassandra said.

"The time is almost near." Negoes said. "We have Leonidas and Drago. Their power shall set us free. Our time is near!" With an actual failed attempt to save Dan, is there any chance to save him?

(Yolei) We found out that Davis lost his battle against Dan and Negoes. With him being held captive, we've got to save him and Dan. So we decide to go on an all-out assault against these guys. I just hope we can make it before it's too late.


	20. I Hear You

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

"Dan?! Where are you?! Can you hear?!" Davis called out. He was walking through an empty city and he kept calling out, but can Dan even hear him.

…..

T.K.

With the help of Shun's ninja skills, T.K. was able to make it to the tower. They climbed up to where they saw the explosion come from and saw part of the tower was a wreck.

"What happened here?" T.K. said.

"Not sure." Shun said as they all had a look around. Almost everything in the area was destroyed. "Someone went to town on this place."

"Yes. I'm having an ominous feeling about this." Skyress said. T.K. looked over and saw the Vestal Destroyer was heading their way. The teleporter was activated and both of them were pulled inside.

"Hey guys!" Mira said.

"Shun, are you alright?" Fabia said.

"Fabia! Mira! I'm surprised that you two are here." Shun said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Marucho said.

"Now is not the time to be playing catch up." Mira said. "My brother is still in that tower somewhere and so is Davis. We can't get in contact with either of them.

"You don't think either of them were caught in that explosion, do you?" Takuya said.

"It is likely. Davis has been reckless before." Yolei said.

"Well, Dan is the only one left. Freeing him won't be easy." T.K. said. "If Davis or Spectra are in trouble, we better locate them fast before the Dictators decide to hypnotize them as well."

…..

The Lab

Cassandra had her own lab in the tower. Dan was with her as the two of them stared at Drago and Leonidas. Both of them were inside capsules and it looked like energy was being extracted out of both of them with Davis held on a restriction table, still unconscious.

"At last. We've got what we came for." Landark said.

"I know. These Brawlers might have caused us some trouble, but it doesn't matter." Cassandra said. "They may have won some battles, but we've won the war."

"Cassandra!" Cassandra looked to a screen and saw Negoes. "How long before all the energy is extracted out of Leonidas?"

"Not long and I've done better." Cassandra said. "I'm extracting Drago's power as well. It's all being transferred into conduits that shall lead to your throne room. All that glorious power will be yours and you with Phantablo shall be free from your seal."

"Excellent." Negoes said.

"Sir, once I'm done, what should I do with Motomiya?" Cassandra said. "Shall we brainwash him and have him work for us as well?"

"It's the only the original Battle Brawlers I want." Negoes said. "All others are disposable. Do with him whatever you like."

"As you wish." Cassandra said and the communication was cut. While Cassandra was taking out all that power, Spectra stumbled across the room and stayed out of sight in a viewing chamber.

"This isn't looking good." Spectra said. "She's draining Leonidas' and Drago's power."

"Let's bust in there right now and get them out." Helios said. Spectra was in agreement as he grabbed Helios. However, Landark already spotted them.

"Cassandra, we've got unwanted viewers." Landark said.

"I see." Cassandra said as she took him. "Bakugan Brawl!" She tossed Landark up to the viewing area. Landark stood and was about to take a bite out of the area. He smashed through the window and squirmed around the area. "Did you get him?"

"No. He managed to slip out." Landark said.

"This isn't good. I better speed this along." Cassandra said as she got to work faster. As Cassandra was looking, Dan was staring straight at Davis and through his eyes, he saw Davis walking through a city and calling out to him.

'Dan?! Where are you?! Can you hear me?! Dan?!'

….

Spectra

Spectra was able to avoid Landark's attack and was able to find his way to a balcony.

"That was a little close." Spectra said. He looked out to the area and saw the Vestal Destroyer. "There's the others. We better get to them and warn them about what's going on."

"Just get on." Helios said. He had Helios stand and he carried Spectra all the way to the Vestal Destroyer. Once he got inside, he was glad to see Marucho and Shun were back, but he also informed them about what was happening.

"Oh no! Davis and Leonidas were captured?" Takuya said.

"That's right. It would seem that one of the Dictators is starting to extract the energy from Leonidas and Drago." Spectra said.

"Then we're running out of time." Fabia said.

"At least we know where Dan and Drago are now. The question is: what are we going to do?" Koji said.

"We don't have time to mess around. You know what they say, the direct approach is the best approach." Mira said.

…

The Lab

"Yes! That's it! All of the power needed is being transferred to Master Negoes right now." Cassandra said as she finished her work. She opened up the capsule Drago was in and he went back to Dan. "All that's left is to figure out what to do with Davis?"

"Do you have anything in mind?" Landark said.

"Not sure. There are so many possibilities. Decisions, decisions." Cassandra said as she tried to figure something out. However, her thought process was interrupted by the entire place shaking. "What's going on?"

…..

Outside

Cursedra was out and was using her Coreado. Koichi and Cursedra were attacking the body of the building.

"Fire!" Koichi said.

"No problem." Cursedra said. She powered up her weapon and fired with the building getting blasted. Koichi and Cursedra were the distraction as all the others raced straight for the tower.

"Spectra, do you remember where that lab is?" Shun asked.

"Not to worry. I've mapped out the place. Just follow me." Spectra said.

"Not so fast, Brawlers." They were cut off as Volco and Cerus came in front of them and stopped them from going any further. Trev and Matthew stepped forward.

"This is as far as you go." Matthew said.

"Did you really think we fall for a distraction like that? You're pathetic." Trev said.

"That's enough. Get out of our way!" T.K. said.

"Make us." Matthew said.

"I'll make you! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Takuya said as Coyot rose to the field.

"If you want a battle, you will get one." Coyot said.

"Keep going you guys. I'll do my best to hold them off." Takuya said.

"Takuya, you can't take these two on alone." Yolei said. That was right when Cursedra blast a whole through the wall and came flying in with Koichi.

"He won't have to." Koichi said as he jumped down next to Takuya. "Go. We can handle them."

"Okay. Best of luck to both of you." Spectra said as they made a run for it.

"You're not going anywhere." Matthew said as Cerus and Volco tried to stop them, but Coyot and Cursedra stopped them. That left the four of them to face each other.

….

The Lab

Cassandra could feel the entire place shaking. She knew the rest of the Brawlers couldn't be far behind. If she plans to get rid of Davis, she'll have to do it now.

"If you're planning on doing something, you better do it now." Landark said.

"I was hoping for something with a little more spontaneous, but we're in a hurry now." Cassandra said as she used a keyboard and had a laser come down. "Once it powers up, all it's going to need is a push of a button to end Motomiya's life."

…

The Brawlers

With little time to spare, all of them ran as fast as they could to save Davis and Dan. Spectra looked ahead and saw on a hall on the right that was coming up.

"This way. The hall on the right." Spectra said as they were about to reach it.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Two bakugan cut them off and Trailin and Lynxer rose to the field and blocked their path. They saw Stinger and Josin came out.

"You're not going anywhere." Josin said.

"This time, you won't be escaping." Stinger said.

"We don't have time for them." Fabia said.

"We'll buy you some time." T.K. said as he and Koji stepped forward to take this challenge.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of them said. Trailin and Speedrose came on the field. The two of them grabbed Swallon and Lynxer to get them to move out of the way.

"Now's your chance. Keep going." Koji said.

"Thank you. Be careful you guys." Mira said as the rest of them were able to slide through the hall and continue onwards.

…

The Lab

"What's taking so long? They'll be here any moment." Landark said as he was becoming impatient, but he didn't need to wait much longer.

"Laser is fully powered up." Cassandra said. The laser was at full power and directed straight to Davis. All it was going to take was the push of a button and it will be the end of Davis. "Wait! I've had a marvelous idea. Daniel, would you like to do the honors?" Dan stepped forward and he was about to bring an end to Davis with his own hands.

…

The Brawlers

"Hurry!" Spectra said as he led them up some stairs. With little time left, they got moving as fast as they could.

"Do you hear something?" Preyas said as he heard a strange sound. He turned around and saw a flash flood of water and Pirina was coming after them with Preyas panicking. Lita was riding on Pirina.

"Stop, Brawlers!" Lita called out. Yolei turned to face her.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said and called out Serpix. They all made it to the top of the stairs as Serpix was holding Pirina back. "Keep going you guys!"

"Yolei, are you sure?" Marucho asked.

"There's no time to argue about this. Go!" Yolei said. The rest of them agreed and kept going.

"I can't believe how devoted all of them are." Fabia said.

"Did you expect anything less?" Shun said as he had the upmost faith in all of Davis' team. "After all, they too are members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

…

The Lab

For some reason, Dan was holding off on pressing the button. Cassandra knew time was of the essence and she was getting irritated with Dan waiting around.

"What are you waiting for? Push it already." Cassandra said. Strangely, Dan wasn't following orders. He just stood there and stared at Davis with his finger just looming over the button. "Oh just get out of the way. I'll do it." She said as she pushed Dan out of the way. "Farewell, Motomiya."

'Dan?!' Dan continued to hear Davis' voice in his head and could hear him calling. 'Can you hear me?!'

"I hear!" Dan called out.

"What?!" Cassandra said just as Dan tackled her away from the controls to the laser.

"What?! How did Dan break free from the mind control?" Landark said. He saw Drago fly over to him and tackled Landark out of the way.

"That's our trick." Drago said as it showed that he too broke free from the mind control.

"I don't understand. How could you have freed yourself from Master Negoes' and Phantablo's control?" Cassandra said.

"Davis' voice actually reached me." Dan said as he smashed the laser out of the way and reached Davis' table. "I heard him calling out to me. I also remember what you creeps had me do. Davis was right. No one tells me how to battle." He pulled on the restraints and was able to get him free.

"I'm coming, Leonidas!" Drago called out as he smashed through the glass and broke Leonidas free. Leonidas regained consciousness.

"Urgh! That's a lousy way to wake up in the morning." Leonidas said.

"Davis! Wake up!" Dan said as he tried to get Davis to wake up.

"Dan…" Davis moaned to show he was waking up. "I've been trying to call out to you, but you didn't seem to answer."

"I'm real sorry, old pal." Dan said as he was glad to see his friend was safe.

"I don't know how you did this, but it doesn't matter." Cassandra said. "Neither of you will be leaving this place at all."

"Oh yeah?" Dan said.

"Just try and stop us." Davis said. Both of them stood side by side and for the first time ever, they are going to battle together.

(Dan): I can't believe this is happening. We get to battle alongside Dan and other members of the Battle Brawlers. It's like a dream come true, but those Dictators are going to turn it into a nightmare. Things are only going to get worse once Negoes and Phantablo utilize the energy they took. You don't want to miss the ultimate battle royale.


	21. Free from the Seal

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Just as Davis was about to meet his end, Dan and Drago were able to break free from Negoes' mind control and saved him and Leonidas. With all that Battle Brawlers freed from the Dictators, the only thing left to do was take the Dictators down. At the moment, Dan and Davis face off against Cassandra.

"You ready to get out of this place?" Davis said and Dan nodded his head.

"None of you shall be leaving this place. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Destroy them, Landark!" Cassandra said as Landark rose.

"Here go, Drago. Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump!" Dan said and Drago flew out in the lab.

"This is payback for using us for your malicious deeds." Drago said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Force Leonidas!" Davis said and Leonidas rose as well.

"I owe them some payback myself!" Leonidas said.

"This is great. I just realized Dan that this is the first time you and I battle alongside each other." Davis said.

"Yeah, man. This is gonna rock." Dan said.

"Celebrate while you can. I already got everything I needed from you." Cassandra said and that seemed to have caught their attention. "That's right. I was able to extract the energy needed out of both of you. It's all being transferred to Master Negoes. Any moment now, he and Phantablo shall be free to leave this dimension as they please."

"No." Leonidas said.

"We gotta stop them." Davis said.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Landark said as he went to attack Drago and Leonidas, but both of them moved out of the way.

"Ability Activate, Rifle Fang!" Cassandra said. Landark turned around and shot energy blasts at the two of them. That was about when Spectra and the others arrived in the lab.

"Drago? Leonidas?" Spectra said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Over Cannon!" Dan said. Drago unleashed a powerful blast of fire that blasted Landark down.

"Dan!" Shun called out and got Dan's attention.

"Whoa! What are all of you doing here?" Dan said.

"Hang on. Dan, are you back to normal?" Fabia asked.

"Yeah. I'm back to battling for my friends, not because some freaks order me to." Dan said.

"This could become a problem." Cassandra said.

"It is for you. Ability Activate, Smash Breaker!" Davis said with Leonidas gathering power in his fist. He tried to pound Landark, but he was able to move out of the way. Landark went over to Cassandra and she got on him to make an escape as Landark burst through the walls.

"Where are you going? Come back and fight." Leonidas said. Leonidas and Drago gathered the others and went after the two of them. Landark busted through all the labs and ended up getting outside with Drago and Leonidas right behind.

"They're persistent." Landark said.

"Sometimes I find that another word for annoying." Cassandra said. As they went after the two, Davis heard an explosion go off. He looked down and saw Cursedra and Cerus burst out from the tower. Coyot was also blasted out by Volco. Takuya and Koichi looked up and saw Davis and the others.

"Davis, down here!" Takuya called out. Leonidas and Drago flew down and met up with them. "Looks like we had nothing to worry about."

"You can say that again." Koichi said as all of them came down.

"Looks like you guys are having some trouble." Davis said.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Koichi said. They heard more explosions coming from the tower and saw Trailin, Serpix, and Speedrose emerge from the tower and all of them regrouped.

"Davis, you're alright!" Yolei said.

"It also looks like you were able to get Dan back." T.K. said. The Dictators regrouped as well as Swallon, Lynxer, and Pirina emerged from the tower. They dropped their partners off next to Trev and Matthew.

"Great. Now we've lost Dan." Matthew said. Cassandra was the last to arrive as Landark circled around and dropped her off.

"What happened?" Trev said. "I thought you were in control of everything. Did the Brawlers get to you before you could finish the job?"

"Sadly, no. Dan was able to free himself somehow." Cassandra said. "Oh well. It doesn't matter at this point. I was able to take the energy from Drago and Leonidas and transfer it to Master Negoes. All that's left to do is finish them off."

"That's not going to happen." Koji said.

"It's time to put an end to all of this." Davis said.

"You can count us in. Are the rest of you ready to join in the battle?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." All of his team said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All of their bakugan stood and took part in the battle.

"I'm ready to rock!" Wilda said.

"This is for the Battle Brawlers!" Aranaut said.

"I'm ready to do some damage!" Helios claimed.

"Hey, hey! Don't forget about me." Preyas said.

"Make way because I'm getting in on this too!" Elfin said.

"About time we get to battling!" Trister cheered.

"It's about time we give them the beat down they deserve!" Radizen said.

"Don't forget that we're in." Skyress said.

"We'll show them the true power of the ninja." Ingram stated.

"We're all set to battle!" Taylean said.

"They're going to regret they ever took control of us." Jaakor said. All of the bakugan stood side by side as they were all ready to face the enemy.

"Let's add a little more firepower." Davis said as his team knew what they were talking about. "Bakunano: Sworlaster, Destroy!"

"Bakunano: Lashax, Destroy!"

"Bakunano: Crosswy, Destroy!"

"Bakunano: Boulerin, Destroy!"

"Bakunano: Doulas, Destroy!" All the bakugan on Davis' team were given their bakunano and were more prepared than before.

"Numbers aren't everything, Brawlers." Lita said.

"We're going to enjoy taking each one of you down." Matthew said.

…

Negoes

Negoes heard all the commotion outside as he and Phantablo were in their throne. All the energy Cassandra took was stored in the room and just waiting for Negoes' command for it to be released.

"Sounds like the fireworks are starting." Phantablo said.

"You're right. We better get this done before we're too late to enjoy the show." Negoes said as he sat in his chair with Phantablo resting in his hand. With just a thought, Negoes released all the energy and the room became enveloped with a rainbow light. In that light, they both took a dark purple outline. "Yes! I feel it." Negoes could feel the seal holding him and Phantablo back was breaking as the outline of the both of them started to turn to a rainbow color like the energy.

…..

The Brawlers

The battle between the Brawlers and the Dictators might not have been an actual war, but the battle right now was starting to look like an actual war zone. The bakugan battle hard while their partners tried to stay out of the explosions. Both sides were fighting as hard as they could starting with Lynxer, Speedrose, and Aranaut.

"Ability Activate, Mirage Up!" Fabia said and Aranaut was covered in a yellow aura.

"Here we go!" Aranaut said with a great increase of speed as he went to attack Lynxer.

"Ability Activate, Frenzy Saber!" Josin said. Lynxer grew out his nails and tried to counter Aranaut's attacks. Aranaut jumped up and gave Speedrose a clear shot.

"Uh oh!" Lynxer said.

"Ability Activate, Voltage Thrust!" Koji said. Speedrose shot out his blast of electricity with his left and used Crosswy with his right. Lynxer got hit and blasted down.

"Lynxer!" Josin called out. Speedrose and Aranaut were about to attack, but they were cut off by dark blasts and they saw Cerus.

"Cerus, watch out!" Trev said. Cerus saw Cursedra coming at him and she fired away, but Cerus was avoiding all of her attacks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koichi said.

"I got him." Spectra said. "Ability Activate, Warfire!" Helios powered up a dark orb in his mouth and shot it into the sky. It exploded and energy rained down around Cerus. Swallon flew over the battleground and Trailin was trying to follow.

"You can't catch me!" Swallon said.

"Wanna bet?" Swallon looked ahead and put on the brakes when he saw Skyress in front of him. He tried to make another run for it, but he was surrounded by all of Shun's bakugan. "You were saying?"

"Attack!" Ingram said. He and Taylean attacked from the sides and slashed against him. Jaakor fired energy blasts with Skyress shooting a laser from her tail feathers. They blasted Swallon right out of the sky.

"Time to shut that mouth." Trailin said as he charged right where Swallon was going to land and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"No fair! You outnumbered me!" Stinger complained. "The good guys aren't suppose to cheat. I say you be disqualified!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Shun said.

"I'm sad to say no." T.K. said.

"Ability Activate, Armor Whirl!" Lita said as she was battling against Yolei and Marucho.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Bubble Shield!" Marucho said. Elfin brought up the bubble and was able to stop the attack.

"My turn!" Trister said as he jumped over Elfin and gave Pirina a powerful kick.

"Ability Activate, Luster Drain!" Marucho said. Radizen formed a ball of water and tossed it towards Pirina with her getting hit. "Ability Activate, Blue Squall!"

"Ability Activate, Venom Outlook!" Yolei said. Preyas and Serpix went to attack and they both struck Pirina hard and pushed her down. Mira and Takuya also worked together against Cassandra.

"Time to go fishing, Coyot!" Takuya said.

"I see a big one!" Coyot said as he used Lashax and wrapped it around Landark.

"So you want a ride, do you?" Landark said as he dived in the ground. Coyot was going for a ride as his feet slid against the ground. Wilda moved to position in front of Landark and readied himself to attack.

"Ability Activate, Mobius Wreckage!" Wilda said. Landark jumped up and was surrounded by energy and broke free from Coyot. Landark dived at Wilda.

"Ability Activate, Chest Burn!" Wilda said.

"Feel the burn!" Wilda said as he unleashed a ray of heat that nullified Landark's ability. Coyot jumped from behind and kicked Landark down. All that was left was Dan and Davis against Matthew.

"Ability Activate, Erupt Wrath!" Matthew said. Volco unleashed his own firepower, but Drago and Leonidas was able to avoid the attack. Leonidas flew up and took aim with his bakunano.

"Open wide!" Leonidas said as he fired the laser and was able to hit Volco. "Drago, aim for the center of Volco. That's where his real body is."

"You got it. Let's do it, Dan." Drago said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Thrasher!" Dan said. Drago powered up his beam and shot it. The beam hit Volco right in the center. The blast was so intense that Volco's real body was knocked out of the fire and landed near Matthew.

"How can this be happening? How can they be overpowering us?" Matthew said.

"Because you made the mistake of attacking the Brawlers to begin with." Dan said.

"That's right." Davis said. "The Battle Brawlers aren't just a team. We're a family and when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. So are you guys ready to give up?"

"Not one bit." Matthew said.

"Well, it's going to take a miracle for you guys to beat us." Dan said. A miracle is what they got…a dark miracle. The top of the tower just exploded right off in a dark light.

"Whoa! What was that?" Davis said. All of them looked up and they all saw something different. To the Brawlers, it was a couple of beings of pure darkness. To the Dictators, they were two beings of victory that were no longer held back. Phantablo stood at the very top with Negoes on his back.

"Brawlers, ready to face certain doom!" Negoes said.

(Davis) This Negoes guy is really getting under my skin. He doesn't show mercy to anyone. That mask is also starting to bother me. What is he hiding under there? Either way, you don't want to miss what's going on next time? Whoa! You're not going to believe what's under that mask.


	22. Under the Mask

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

Negoes and Phantablo were no longer held back by the restraints of the seal that kept in the pocket dimension. They stood at the top of the destroyed tower. The Brawlers were fearing the worse, but the Dictators were filled with glee.

"Is that who I think it is?" Serpix said.

"I say so. That must be Serpix, but who's the mutant dragon he's standing on?" Yolei said.

"Everyone, be on guard." Davis said. "The creep in the mask is Negoes and the dragon he's on is Phantablo. Those two got some power. I speak from seeing it myself."

"No kidding." Leonidas said as he could still feel the bruises left from their last battle.

"Master Negoes, is it done?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." Negoes said as Phantablo started flapping his wings. "The seal is broken. Phantablo and I are finally free. The shackles that once held us back have been released. Cassandra, could you please come up here?"

"Of course." Cassandra said as she hopped on Landark and he made his way over to Phantablo as he began his descent.

"We owe our new found freedom to you." Negoes said.

"I was happy to do it as a loyal servant." Cassandra said.

"Yes." Phantablo said. "For your reward, we'll give you a special treatment." Cassandra was thrilled to be given such a reward, but her thrills were turned to confusion and fear. Phantablo grabbed a hold of Landark and he was crushing him with one claw. They descended to the ground and crushed him against the ground.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra said.

"As reward for your loyalty and success, you shall be the first to perish instead of perishing with all the rest of them." Phantablo said. "You should feel flattered. Instead of falling with all other insects, you will fall alone. It's sort of like you're getting personal and special treatment."

"I don't understand!" Cassandra said with fear, but Phantablo wasn't listening. Phantablo breathed out a purple flame and burned the area around them. No one could believe what they just saw. When the flames dispersed, there was nothing left of Cassandra and Landark.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Mira said.

"Hey!" All the other Dictators with their bakugan gathered together. "What was that all about?" Trev said.

"Cassandra might have been a little annoying, but she didn't deserve that." Lita said.

"Why did you do that?" Matthew said.

"It's very simple." Phantablo said. "Now that we are no longer tied to this dimension, you all are no longer of any use to us."

"That's right. It's time for you all to go now." Negoes said.

"Darkening Plasma!" Phantablo said as he powered up another attack. He unleashed a powerful stream from his mouth and all of them got caught in it. All the Dictators and their bakugan were enveloped in the light and there was nothing left, but a path of destruction. None of the Brawlers could believe that Negoes and Phantablo took down their own men.

"You jerk!" Davis called out. "How could you do that? They were nothing, but loyal to you. How could you do that to your friends?"

"They weren't my friends. They were my servants." Negoes said. "It's none of your business anyway. They were you enemies so why do you care?"

"They might have been my enemies, but they didn't deserve that." Davis said. "You just annihilated all of them for no reason."

"I think it's time we eliminate the Battle Brawlers for good." Phantablo said.

"I couldn't agree more." Negoes said.

"That's what you think." Mira said. "Ability Activate, Gallows Punch!"

"I'm right with you. Ability Activate, Spiral Glowdown!" Fabia said. Aranaut and Wilda were the first to attack as they charged right Phantablo with both of them using their abilities. Phantablo folded up his wings and was able to block both attacks.

"Ability Activate, Demon's Wakening." Negoes said. Phantablo unleashed the sonic roar and both of them got hit hard as they both instantly returned to ball form. Even Mira and Fabia were knocked down by the attack.

"Mira! Fabia!" Dan called out as he was worried they were hurt.

"You're going to pay for that." Davis said.

"I think not." Phantablo said as he started flying again.

"Where are you going?" Spectra said. "Ability Activate, Deep Fire-Block A!" Helios unleashed a barrage of energy attacks at them.

"Ability Activate, Dearica Flow!" Negoes said. Phantablo spread his wings and unleashed ghostly beings that moved faster that countered Helios' attack perfectly and a few slipped by and smashed into him.

"Helios!" Spectra called out. Helios' systems couldn't handle the attack as he was hit by a barrage of those ghosts. Helios dropped down with one of those ghosts blasting close to Spectra and took him down as well.

"I can't believe he could even take Spectra down so easily." Marucho said.

"Let's see how he does against multiple opponents." Shun said as all of their bakugan partners faced him together.

"Numbers mean nothing." Negoes said. "Ability Activate, Gladiation Raze!" Phantablo fired another powerful beam that he aimed around and through all of them, but none of them even felt any pain.

"Ha! It was a dud! That didn't hurt at all." Preyas mocked.

"Is that what you think?" Phantablo said. Explosions went off in where that beam hit and took every one of them down with Shun and Marucho getting knocked out.

"This is almost too easy. I'm actually disappointed." Negoes said. "I was hoping the Battle Brawlers would be more of a challenge."

"He's right. We're dropping like dominos." Yolei said.

"Everyone, keep your distance. We can't take any of those hits." Koji said.

"Let's see how he does against some bakunano." Serpix said.

"Trailin, stay back since yours isn't a blaster or anything." T.K. said. Trailin did just that as he moved back from Phantablo.

"Give it all you've got!" Leonidas shouted as all five of them used their weapons and attacked Phantablo.

"Didn't I just say that numbers mean nothing to us?" Negoes said. "Ability Activate, Silencing Shield." A soundwave came from Phantablo and blocked each one of their attacks.

"Are you kidding me?!" Coyot said.

"None of our attacks are having any effect on this guy." Speedrose said.

"We can't give up. There must be some way for us to take him down." Cursedra said, but Negoes was laughing at all of their attempts and their belief that they can actually win this fight.

"Try all you want, but none of you have the power to bring us down." Negoes said. "Drago might have at one point, but not anymore since he was separated from the actual perfect core. We've been waiting a long time for this, Brawlers."

"Dan, do you have any idea who Negoes is? He seems to know you." Davis said.

"Not a clue. I've never seen him before." Dan said.

"Let's find out who's under that mask." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Trailin said as he jumped up to Phantablo's level and was about to strike him down with his bakunano.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." Phantablo said as he breathed a powerful dark blast. Trailin crossed his blades to try and block the attack. Trailin tried to hang on, but Phantablo was just too strong. The blast shattered the blades and blasted Trailin.

"Trailin!" T.K. shouted, but when Trailin crashed down, T.K. was blown back and Trailin returned to ball form. However, a shard from Trailin's blade came down and hit Negoes with him getting knocked off Phantablo. Negoes hit the ground and those who were left standing were on guard for anything. As Negoes got up, they noticed part of his helmet broke off.

"His mask is broken!" Takuya said.

"Okay. Time to see who's under the mask." Davis said. Negoes stood fully up, but all of them were quite surprised to who was under their. None more surprised than Dan and Drago.

"Hal-G!?" Dan said. Half of Negoes' mask came off and showed his real face, Hal-G.

"That's what I call ugly." Leonidas said.

"Hal-G? Who's Hal-G?" Davis asked.

"He was the first bad guy we ever took on." Dan said. "He was the alter ego of Alice's grandfather from the power of negative energy."

"Then that would mean that Phantablo is really….." Drago said.

"Yes, Drago. It is I…..Naga!" Phantablo said and this just became Drago's worst nightmare.

"Naga?! I don't understand. How is this even possible?" Drago said.

"You're not the only one that was reborn with a new body." Phantablo said.

"Just like there will always be darkness wherever there is light, they'll always be negative energy wherever there is positive energy." Negoes said. "When New Vestroia was formed by Drago, it recreated me and Master Naga as Negoes and Phantablo. Though, when you thought you did defeat us, it actually separated me from Dr. Michael. However, we were both banished to this dimension, but we grew in power for all these years and it all lead to this very moment."

"That might also explain why he was only interested in hypnotizing the original Battle Brawlers." Yolei said. "Since they were among the first bad guy they thought and it was the original members that defeated him, it only make sense he go after them."

"That's right and now that we are completely free, you can't stop us." Negoes said as he used simple energy to repair his mask.

"We stopped you once and we'll do it again." Dan said.

"Doubtful little boy." Phantablo said.

"No more talking. It doesn't matter who you are. We're taking you down." Koji said. "Speedrose, let's show what we're made of. Ability Activate, Spiral Lightning."

"This one is for the Battle Brawlers!" Speedrose said as he shot out the rays of light, but Phantablo flew up and avoided the attack. Negoes jumped into the air and landed on Negoes' back.

"Ability Activate, Phantom Stream!" Negoes said. Phantablo powered up the orb and unleashed multiple blasts from it. Speedrose tried his best to avoid them, but even he couldn't outrun the blasts and he was taken down with Koji getting knocked out as well.

"Koji!" Koichi shouted and looked to the two of them in anger. "You're going to pay for that. Get him, Cursedra!"

"With pleasure." Cursedra said. Cursedra opened fired with Coreado and blasted away, but Phantablo was able to avoid each of the attacks.

"Koichi, we can't attack him separately and in rage." Davis said. "We have to work as a team. It's the only way we're going to take these creeps down."

"Surround him. Maybe one of us can get attack in if we attack form multiple directions." Yolei said. All of them got moving until each of them surrounded Phantablo with Leonidas and Drago up front and Cursedra, Coyot, and Serpix in the back.

"Now attack!" Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Curse of Dark!" Koichi said.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Astral!" Dan said.

"Ability Activate, Desert Howling!" Takuya said. All three of them used their attacks while Leonidas and Serpix used their bakunano. All five attacks came at both ends, but Negoes wasn't worried.

"Ability Activate, Immoral Armageddon!" Negoes said. Phantablo started to build the energy. All the attacks hit, but they were being blocked. Phantablo unleashed the dark energy and it exploded around all of them. It took all of them down as the bakugan returned to ball form and their brawlers were knocked on their heads.

"I'm very disappointed. They're not even worth finishing anymore." Phantablo said.

"I say we head over to that other Earth and get Alice and the girls." Negoes said. "The boys are here and it doesn't seem like they're going anywhere. So let's get the girls back under our control."

"I suppose so. Enjoy a world of darkness, Brawlers. You won't be leaving any time soon." Phantablo said. He opened up a portal for the two of them and flew in and left the Brawlers to be lost in this dark place. When Phantablo and Negoes vanished, a small ball of light came out and flew around with it circling around Dan and Davis. What is this light?

(Davis) I can't believe we were taken down so easily by that guy again. Oh well, we're not going down for a third time. Next time, Dan and I race back home so that we can take Negoes and Phantablo down for good. They might have ultimate power, but we won't give up until one of us falls. You're not gonna miss this final battle.


	23. Negative to Positive

(Davis) The Dictators and Negoes succeeded in brainwashing Dan and the original Battle Brawlers, but they weren't expecting us. However, they're after Leonidas. We're doing what we can, but it's not enough. So we're teaming up with former members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We all might come from different worlds, but we're willing to fight together to save our friends.

All were defeated by Negoes and Phantablo, who were revealed to be Hal-G and Naga. Not one of the Brawlers there could stop him and they disposed of their own subordinates. After Negoes and Phantablo left for Earth, a small ball of light arrived and it was circling around Dan and Davis.

"Dan and Drago. Leonidas and Davis." The light said. The light was flashing around both Dan and Davis' face and it was starting to wake them up.

"Let me sleep a little long." Davis said.

"I'm afraid we can't. We must act now." The light shined brighter and took the four of them away.

….

Shibuya

Since the girls stayed behind as Davis and the others went to rescue them, all three of them hanged out at Davis' apartment. Runo hasn't done much of anything except just stare out the window and hoping for Dan and the others to come back soon.

"Runo, I hope you're not upset that you didn't get to go." Tigrerra said.

"No. I respect your decision." Runo said. "I'm just hoping that Dan comes back soon. I'm really worried about him."

"Stop looking so down in the dumps." Julie said. "This is Davis we're talking about. When we all first met him, he helped us in our darkest time and he didn't even know us."

"Julie's right. We just need to have faith that he and the others will prevail." Alice said. That lifted Runo's spirits as she tried to smile. Then, she looked out the window and saw a portal opening in the sky.

"Hey! Something's coming. Maybe it's them!" Runo said. All of them looked out the window and were expecting to see their friends, but it was Phantablo that flew out. "What? What is that thing?"

"Hold on. That dragon looks familiar." Tigrerra said as she remembered what caused them all to be brainwashed.

"This doesn't look good." Gorem said.

"Oh no. Do you think this means they failed?" Hydranoid said.

"No." Runo said. The only hope they had and it seems like it was lost.

…

Dan and Davis

"Dan! Dan!"

"Davis, you need to wake up!" Dan and Davis were both starting to wake up. Both of them were in pain a little, but they were able to pull through. When they did, they saw Drago and Leonidas in their true forms. They looked around and saw they were surrounded by stars and were in some sort of hyperspace.

"Are we dead?" Dan said.

"I don't think so." Drago said.

"We're in space!" Davis said and started to panic. "Can't breathe! We're going to run out of air!"

"Calm down, dope! We can breathe fine here." Leonidas said. Davis took a deep breath and he could see Leonidas was right.

"Wait. What happened to us?" Davis said.

"I think someone brought us here." Drago said.

"You are correct." All of them looked and saw a giant shining light right over their heads. "I'm glad you are all unharmed. Leonidas and Drago, you must stop Phantablo and Negoes."

"Who are you?" Leonidas asked.

"Wait. I know that voice. Wavern, is that you?" Drago said. The light took a dragon form and turned into Wavern. "It is you, Wavern!"

"Wavern? Who's Wavern?" Leonidas said.

"Wavern is Naga's, aka Phantablo's, sister." Drago said. "We can trust her, Leonidas. Where Naga was evil, Wavern was pure goodness."

"Yes and once again I'm asking for your help." Wavern said. "As you already know, Phantablo was once my brother and he is up to his cruel ways of destruction once again."

"We already know. What we need to know is how to stop him for good." Dan said.

"Wavern, tell us what we can do." Leonidas said.

"The answer is you, Leonidas." Wavern said.

"Me? What do you mean?" Leonidas said.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't much time to explain." Wavern said. "It is time for you to put an end to my brother's evil ways for good." Wavern shined another brilliant light. All hope is on them alone.

…

Shibuya

Phantablo and Negoes laid waste to the entire city. They destroyed everything in their sights and was all to find the girls and brainwash them again.

"Come on out, Battle Brawlers. I know you're all here." Negoes called out. The girls tried to stay hidden, but they couldn't watch them destroy everything if they were the ones those two were after.

"What do we do?" Julie said.

"We can't just give ourselves up." Gorem said.

"But we can't let innocent people suffer if we're who they're after." Alice said.

"Alice, people are going to suffer if we just surrender to them." Hydranoid. "At the same time, we don't have the power to fight him. I can feel dark and negative power from him. Stronger than anything I've felt before."

"We need a miracle." Runo said and just when they were about to give up all hope, a miracle shined. A bright light shined in the sky with Drago and Leonidas emerging through it with Dan and Drago riding on their shoulders. "Dan! Davis too!"

"They came back!" Julie said.

"So they came back." Phantablo said.

"Perhaps we should have finished them." Negoes said.

"Thought you got rid of us, huh? We're not going away that easily." Davis said. "Negoes, if you and Phantablo want to destroy everything, you'll have to get through us first."

"And when we Brawlers battle together, there's nothing we can't do." Leonidas said.

"I think it's time we put them down for good." Negoes said.

"We're not going to let you destroy so much and have so many suffer because of it." Dan said. "We won't back down. We won't go down without a fight."

"Phantablo, you were given a second chance of life." Dan said. "You could have done so much good, but you still pursue this foolish quest to be the ultimate bakugan and still continue to bring nothing, but darkness and evil."

"I don't need you to lecture me." Phantablo said. "Drago, today will be the day you finally fall."

"Ability Activate, Gladiation Raze!" Negoes said. Phantablo fired out the beam, but Drago and Leonidas tried to avoid it.

"Don't let it hit you." Leonidas said as they both tried flying around it.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Astral!" Dan said. Drago shot out multiple rays from his mouth, but Phantablo used his wings and was able to block the attack.

"Ability Activate, Force Impulse!" Davis said. Leonidas flapped his wings and shot out the attack, but that attack was blocked as well.

"Don't tell me that's the best you two can do?" Negoes said.

"So you want more, do you? You got it." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Enforcement Extreme!" Leonidas created his booster shields and shot out his blast with it growing to max levels.

"Ability Activate, Dragon Over Cannon!" Dan said. Drago unleashed the stream of fire as the two tried to combine their powers.

"Ability Activate, Silencing Shield!" Phantablo formed the soundwave shield and was able to block both attacks easily. Davis groaned from frustration on how no attacks were working against them.

"Come on. We're giving it our all and nothing." Davis said.

"The worst is yet to come. Ability Activate, Dearica Flow!" Negoes said and Phantablo unleashed the ghostly attack.

"Ability Activate, Fusion Shield!" Dan said.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Defense!" Davis said. Both of them used their defensive abilities and tried to block out the attack. "This is crazy. Nothing we've tried is working. I wish Wavern gave us a clear answer on how we can beat them."

"She said I was the answer, but what did she mean by that?" Leonidas said as he tried to figure it out.

"It's time we put an end to this." Phantablo said.

"Ability Activate, Darkening Plasma!" Negoes said. Phantablo unleashed the stream of darkness that blasted the two of them out of the sky. Leonidas and Drago crashed down with them almost losing conscious again and Dan and Davis falling off.

"How I waited for the day to have my revenge against you Drago." Phantablo said. "The negative energy within me has built for all these years. I am invincible!"

"Negative energy?" Leonidas said and that was helping Leonidas understand what Wavern was trying to tell him. "I think I get it now." Leonidas stood up and charged right at Phantablo.

"Leonidas, stop!" Drago called out, but Leonidas wasn't listening.

"You charge right to your demise? What a stupid way for your life to end." Negoes said.

"Farewell." Phantablo said as unleashed his darkness, but Leonidas pushed through and grabbed a hold of Phantablo. "What are you doing? How dare you lay your hands on me, insect."

"Not yet." Leonidas said as Phantablo thrashed around and tried to get free, but Leonidas wouldn't let go.

"Leonidas, what are you doing?" Davis said.

"I figured out what Wavern was telling me." Leonidas said as energy started to enter Leonidas and he started glowing. "Phantablo's energy is negative energy, same in the Doom Dimension, where I was born. Negative energy has no effect on me. I think I can absorb his power and weaken him."

"You weaken Phantablo?" Negoes questioned. "I think not. Ability Activate, Immoral Armageddon!" Phantablo stored up his dark power and unleashed it all around with it pushing Leonidas back. He slid against the ground, but still standing. Phantablo could actually feel his power weakened with his breathing becoming rigid.

"It worked. Drago! If we want to strike, we've got to do it now!" Leonidas said.

"Let's end this, Dan." Davis said.

"You got it." Dan said. "Ability Activate, Dragon Thrasher!"

"Ability Activate, Dragon Forcer!" Davis said. Drago and Leonidas unleashed their signature attacks at Phantablo. The two of them fused together to create one powerful red beam and it hit Leonidas dead on. This time, he couldn't hold his own against it.

"No! This can't be happening to me again!" Phantablo shouted.

"Phantablo, hang on!" Negoes said, but the beam became too strong and blasted right through him. Negoes was knocked off and was caught in the beam and sent to oblivion. Phantablo was met with his end as well as his body turned to stardust and nothing left of him.

"Did we get him?" Davis said.

"I think so! They're gone!" Dan cheered.

"Dan! Davis!" Both of them turned around and saw the girls heading their way.

"Runo! Alice! Julie!" Dan called out. Runo ran straight into Dan's arms as she was so happy he was safe.

"I'm so glad you're back." Runo said. Davis was happy for the two of them. He looked up and saw the Vestal Destroyer arrived with all the others on board.

"Looks like everyone is safe now." Davis said.

"We finally did it." Leonidas said.

"You have." All of them saw Wavern as a small piece of light again as she circled around Leonidas. "I knew we all could count on the two of you. Leonidas, for saving Drago and stopping Phantablo, I have a reward for you."

"You don't need to give me anything." Leonidas said.

"I think I should. You are carrying that negative energy inside you and it shall be turn to positive energy." Wavern said. Wavern flew right through Leonidas' body and his body glowed with him shining. Leonidas' body changed around as his wings turned to halves of a star, a six point star was placed on his chest, and he grew spikes that curved down his spine and tail with an eight point star on the end.

"Leonidas! You've evolved again!" Davis said.

"Correct. Leonidas, you are now Shining Leonidas." Wavern said.

"Shining Leonidas!" Leonidas acknowledge. "Thank you Wavern. I will use this power to protect all who I hold close to me."

…..

Few Hours Later

After helping get everything back in order in the city, the time came for them to part ways. Dan and the others were getting ready to board the Vestal Destroyer.

"Guess this is it. Thanks for all the help, Davis." Dan said.

"You would have done the same for us." Davis said. "After all, we're all Battle Brawlers."

"I wish we had more time, but people must be worried about us back home." Marucho said.

"Thanks for saving us. Who knows what would have happen if it weren't go you guys." Shun said.

"It's because of you guys we even know how to Brawl." Davis said. "Think of it is our way of thanking you for making this possible. I hope we can see each other again one day." He held out his hand and Dan took it.

"Yeah and when we do, we can battle to see who's the best." Dan said.

"Take care of yourself, Leonidas." Drago said.

"You do the same, Drago. Hopefully the next time we battle, neither of us will be fighting for the bad guys." Leonidas said. With all those words said, Dan and the others boarded the Vestal Destroyer. Davis and the others all waved goodbye as they watched the ship leave for them to return to their own dimension.

"I'm really going to miss those guys." T.K. said.

"Same here." Yolei said.

"Yeah. All of them were interesting." Koji said.

"Anyway, I'm going to pay Nikki a visit. She should know what happened." Koichi said.

"You're right. She might not have been on the team for very long, but she was a Brawler too." Takuya said. All of them headed out into the town, but Davis hanged back to look around.

"Something wrong?" Leonidas asked.

"No. I was just thinking of everything battling with bakugan has brought." Davis said. "It might help with these bad guys, but it helps us as well because it makes the friends we have."

"You're right. I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for you and the others." Leonidas said.

"Bakugan, you've got to love it!" Davis claimed for it helps friendships be made and will continue to do so.


End file.
